Hell Hath No Fury
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: A year has passed since Sephiroth's reunion and Vincent finds himself battling against his past. Will Kiya help him see there is more to him than meets the eye and fix his tattered heart? Will he grow to love her? VincentXKiya please read and review.
1. Unexpected meeting

Kiya's POV

Kiya's POV 

I locked the door of my small cottage house, the flowers above the door were finally blooming and it seemed almost a shame to leave them unnoticed. It is the 13th of July and I couldn't be happier. There is a huge Wutian festival on next week and the AVALANCHE members are coming to stay with me for a while to celebrate.

It has been nearly a year since Sephiroth's Reunion and people are finally starting to get their lives back to normal, even me…. This for me is saying something.

I accidentally dropped my keys as a result of my day dreaming. Bending down I picked them up before glancing in front of me, and to my surprise I saw someone I had not seen in an age.

Vincent's POV

Kiya looked at me, but I was not sure if she had registered who I was. A few of her curly bangs had fallen across her face, making her seem even more ethnic than she had done the first time we where in each others company.

Flashback

Vincent ran into a room in an effort to escape the guards. He was in Zienna (a small area in Wutai) and had been caught trying to interrogate a man who he was told had a lead into destroying Chaos. Turning around after barricading the door he noticed its utter beauty.

It was decorated with black, red and purple satin draped all over the wooden furniture. Champagne coloured pillows with golden tassels were neatly placed in groups of three and four in each seat. The carpet was maroon, as were the walls, a wooden screen designed with embroidered flowers was covering the far left corner. In short the room was completely breath taking; fit for any wealthy person.

Vincent spun around, Cerberus loaded as a noise came from behind the screen. But what had made the noise was no cold blooded guard; instead there was a young Wutian girl with long black hair tied up with golden ribbon and a bronze clip in the shape of a butterfly. Strands of her hair floated down her beautifully designed off the shoulder kimono, each bang curled and sized to perfection.

For a moment she looked startled, but then again who wouldn't have been with a gun barrel facing them. Vincent lowered Cerberus and placed it back into its holster. Another noise was sounded at the door and this time he knew it was the guards. The young girl brought her finger up to her lip, Vincent realised this was her way of saying keep quiet so he stood perfectly still. She then beckoned him to hide behind the screen, he hesitated but knew if he was not to do so, the chances were he would get hurt, or get the girl in trouble.

End of flashback

This time Kiya was wearing a Cerulean blue dress which after she stood up, ended at her ankles. Her hair was once again curly and flowing down her back like an ebony waterfall.

"V-Vincent" she stammered, I now realised that she did know who I was. I answered with a small nod. A wave of relief fell over me; since when have I ever been that relieved when someone remembers me?

Kiya's POV

Vincent! It was actually Vincent, of all the people I thought I would see. Oh it has been so long since out last meeting, almost a year I think. He hasn't changed at all; his hair is still long and held up with a deep red bandana, which ironically matches his cloak.(the thought of Vincent colour coordinating is kinda cute) The end of it is tattered, and jagged, adding to his mysterious demeanour.

Even though Vincent isn't the most social person I have ever met, something about him is intriguing.

"Kiya…It's been a while" He said in his smooth yet rustic voice. My heart almost gave out then, but I controlled myself. Truth be told I've kinda always had a slight crush on Vincent, but I know it's not a good idea to fall for someone again. My heart has already been broken before; I don't think I'd be able to handle it. And besides, Vincent isn't looking for a relationship right now… or ever. He just cant let go of his beloved Lucrecia.

"Are you okay?" Vincent said. Damn! I was daydreaming again.

Vincent's POV 

"Yeah sorry Vincent, I was miles away. How have you been?" she said after a small pause.

It was not in my intentions to see Kiya, but destiny has it ways, which in my case normally go against my will.

"I've been well thank you"

"Come in for a while Vincent" Kiya offered, I was tempted but I did not want to intrude her personal space.

"Thank you Kiya but I must be going" I quickly walked by her and made my way down the road without looking back.

After I had got some provisions from the nearest item shop, I made my way to the Black 'n' White inn. My phone started to vibrate as I sat down on the bed in the small room I had rented. Looking at the screen it read

_Yuffie Calling_

This is my phone, I had asked Cloud to tell her she had not right calling it.

"Valentine" I said with a sigh as I flipped it open. I wasn't in the mood for a worked up teenager babbling on about materia right now.

"Well hello to you to Vinne" I heard a small giggle which I assumed was her and I sighed again.

"What do you want Yuffie, its 1o'clock in the morning and I'm tired "She stopped laughing and continued with her latter rant.

"Okay Mr grumpy boots. Reeve called and said he needed to talk to you. And we, being the kind group of friends we love to be, are going to take you" I didn't want to get into an argument with Yuffie on how I hated social meetings so I just agreed.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it? Okay cya at 12o'clock tomorrow morning. Goodb..." I cut her off short and hung up.

I stripped down until I was in my boxers and got under the covers. Resting the back of head on my hands, I looked up to the ceiling and wondered.

What on earth could Reeve want with me. I could only cause trouble in whatever investigation or problem he has.


	2. Seemingly peacful

WOOHOO second chapters up… not that anyone cares (sniffle) as I got all of 0 reviews in my last update. Ah well there's always tomorrow. Hope you like it. Oh and before I forget, I do not own anything other than Kiya and other added characters, storylines etc.

Kiya's POV

The members of AVALANCE are already here, waiting for Cid to arrive. I have been part of their gang for a year now but I feel as though I've known them forever. Each member, with their unique and heartbreaking pasts, with my own I fit right into their dysfunctional family.

"When did Cid say he was getting here" Yuffie wined "I'm sick of waiting and these heels you made me wear are killing me"

"I guess he just wants to be fashionably late" I laughed

I could hear a faint rumble in the air, which suggested that Cid's airship 'Shera' wasn't too far away.

"Okay you guys, get ready and…" I looked around to see not everyone was there "and I'll go find Vincent" The group agreed and walked up to the now landing airship.

I picked up my mobile and dialled Vincent's number.

One ring…..

Two rings…

Three rings…

Four rings…..

"Damn" I inwardly cursed; what was the point in having a mobile if he didn't answer it. Turning the corner I found Vincent leaning against a wall, in his normal position.

"Vincent!" No answer "HEY VINCENT" I called even louder. He raised his head and glared at me. What on earth have I done now? I guess he isn't pleased with the current situation.

"Come on Cid's here" I continued before turning around and walking to the airship; with Vincent not far behind.

"Okay you free riders lets rock 'n 'roll" cid shouted as he started the engines up again. I've got to be honest I'm not sure if Vincent knows there is a party tonight. I mean come on, it's hard enough getting us all in the same room for a get together, and this seamed a perfect excuse to have one.

I excused myself from the others as I went to a room so I could change. After I had done so I looked in the mirror and twirled around a few times. My dress was tighter fitting than the usual but the way it flowed and spun slightly reminded me of how I used to dance on the streets as a gypsy. I know it wasn't the best life but I enjoyed it, and my dancing and singing has always been something that people have enjoyed.

I slipped on my 2 inch high heels, which boosted me to 5 foot 7, rather than my usual 5 foot 5. My hair was loose and curling down my back and shoulders, ending at the small of my back. I'm naturally tanned, of that I am glad and my hair has always been long and black. Hey who says blondes have all the fun!

Vincent's POV 

I was in the corner leaning against the nearest wall; music had started to play about 15 minutes or so ago, which made me realise this was going to be more than a short quiet conversation.

"What's up Vinne" Yuffie had crept up in front of me and was waving her arms in my face.

"Why are you brooding?" She was far too perky for my current mood, anymore and I might do something I will later regret.

"I am not brooding…Just thinking" I answered simply "Have you not heard of the phrase 'children should be seen and no heard'?" She just glared at me and mumbled something about her not being a child under her breath, before stomping off. Why did I ever agree to this?

I walked over to the railing, where Cloud was staring thoughtfully into the horizon.

"I assume you knew about this" I put simply; Cloud turned around and scratched the back of his neck, a normal thing for him to do when he is embarrassed or nervous.

"Y-eah… but seriously I think we all need it. I mean none of us have gotten together in a year now." I nodded in agreement. His words were true and though I hate to admit it, part of me _missed _the members of AVALANCHE.

Things are really starting to get busy now; Cloud and Tifa are dancing alongside Yuffie and even Cait the small robotic cat. Cid has put 'Shera' on auto pilot and was having a drinking game with Reno and Barret. I'm starting to wonder what Kiya is up to in the corner, Tifa and Yuffie have just walked to her and it looks like they are asking her to do something, judging by the strong hand protesting arm movements she is doing.

Kiya's POV 

"No!" I said laughing "you are not getting me to sing that" well not in front of Vincent, I don't think I could do it.

"Oh come on! I know you have something to wear that you can dance in" Yuffie mused. She was right but…I…I.. I suppose I could, I guess there would be no harm.

"Okay okay! But I swear if you guys make me do this again…I will find the ultimate pay back. Ya hear me?" the two girls in front of me just laughed and nodded.

****

I glanced at Vincent before I started; he looked confused yet intrigued by my outfit. The music has started and it was nearly my turn to sing, oh I'm going to kill Yuffie and Tifa for this… although it could work in my favour.

**  
****When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
and making love was just for fun  
those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone**  
**Nobody's home**

**Vincent's POV**

So that's what they where up to. Kiya has begun to sing, and I have to say she is very good. Her tight fitting black dress hugs her body in all the right places, and shows every natural curve that a woman should have. There was no doubt about it, she was very mature in her figure, but with a young and innocent face. Her dark mysterious eyes pierced into me; eyes that have seen things no young lady should.

**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore**

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore  


Kiya is slowly making her way towards the front but unlike any other time, I don't feel uncomfortable.

"_Of course you don't feel uncomfortable host, shall we take a crazy guess at why?" _I wondered how long it would take for Chaos to interrupt this seemingly peaceful evening.

"It might have something to do with the fact that I feel at ease in her presence; and not whatever sick thing you have on your mind" All I could hear was Chaos's mocking laugh. One day I will be glad to get rid of this hell raising demon.

**When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone**

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
**Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone****  
**

After a very long powerful ending, Kiya bowed and everyone, including myself cheered and applauded. We were cut short as 'Shera' suddenly lurched forward, sending Kiya flying into me. We both fell back onto the railing and I found myself wrapping my arms around so she couldn't fall any further.

Kiya's POV

Oh my god, I've done it again! Making a fool out of myself is something I don't normally do, but in the past few days things have been different. I'm cradled in Vincent's arms and I don't want to move, I like the way I feel protected… and cared for.

"SHIT!" Cid had run across the deck and grabbed the wheel, trying in his best efforts to ease the rocking 'Shera' but it wasn't any technical difficulty, there was someone or something aboard… I knew it.****


	3. A gentle touch

Here is my third chapter to 'Hell Hath No Fury'. Please read and review. I do not own Final fantasy (I know we all wish we could) oh and thank you Dana-Lith for adding my story to your alerts. At least that's what I think you've done :S lol thanks anyway. Could whoever reads this chapter or story please please please review, I haven't had any yet and I'm started wonder if I should carry on.

Vincent's POV

I knew exactly what Kiya was thinking just by look in her eyes as 'Shera' rocked once more.

"I'm going to check it out" she said after slowly moving away from my protective embrace.

"Are you insane?" I heard Yuffie ask her. I noticed Kiya loading her guns before carefully returning them to their holsters against her hips.

"Hmm… maybe. But there is something out there, and unless it is stopping we might as well sign our own death certificate" Kiya was right, there was a sudden evil presence and that couldn't bode well for any of us. I did not care for it to find me first, so I made sure my own guns were loaded.

Kiya turned around and glanced at me, a look of confusion was printed across her lily white face.

"Shall we go?" I asked

"Bu…" I lifted my hand and stopped her from continuing.

"I'll take that as a yes" And with that I strode towards the nearest exit, a whole audience watching my actions.

Kiya's POV

Okay that's strange, either Vincent is worried about my safety, or he thinks I'm incapable of looking after myself. I looked at the others and went to follow Vincent, only to be stopped by the concerned gang.

"Kiya!" I turned around and leaned against the door frame.

"Don't worry. Stay here in anything comes inside" They sighed and nodded before I turned and walked out of the door.

I'm not going to lie, I was scared. It was dark and eerie outside, not to mention how quiet it was.

"Vincent?" I quietly called. No answer. I repeated his name once more and felt a sudden tight grasp around my wrist. Whatever it was pulled me down to the floor with me giving a small gasp. I was just about to attack the figure, but realisation hit me just in time. It wasn't a threat at all, it was Vincent.

He lifted his finger to his lips, silently shushed me and pointed in front of us. I noticed what he wanted me to see and my eyes widened. A group of 'Dark Knights' and 'Black Wraths' were spread out on the deck, rusted weapons at the ready. The moon light contorted their already creepy apparel, sending shivers down my spine.

Vincent's POV

I have come across these creatures before, about three years ago when I was awakened from my wooden grave. I had joined AVALANCHE in hope of killing Hojo and fulfilling my redemption. The group and I came across many disfigured, cursed and merciless monster. All sadists, created for one thing; torture. These too were as heartless; literally. A black hole now resides where a full life once existed. They had become slaves to a cause not worth living for, each one turned against their own mission; to be free.

"Be careful" I whispered in her ear. We were so close I could smell the vanilla and coconut shampoo she used, it aroused my senses so much I lost track of what I was saying.

"They are powerful, and want revenge" I continued. She gave me a smile; a completely flawless thing she did often.

"_Flawless aye? Hmm someone sounds as if they're falling again"_ once more Chaos had chosen the wrong moment to join in with my thoughts.

"Be silent! Don't talk about things you know nothing of" I shouted back at my own monster, a constant battle I had come accustom to fighting.

"You too, I don't want you getting hurt" It truly sounded as though she cared about my well being… strange. I gave my own version of a small smile and nodded. Before I knew it, she stood up and shot a 'Black knight' in the head, it let out a long groan and hit the floor stone dead. There was now roughly half a dozen of each and they were all running towards us at speed

"You won't be so lucky next time" I shouted. We both jumped in opposite directions, as a powerful shock wave blew up the crate, we were hiding behind. A magic attack that powerful could easily kill us straight off if we are not careful.

"I know" Kiya answered after shooting another monster in the leg.

"But someone had to get the ball rolling" I heard her laugh. I was unsure if it was to cover up her fear or because she actually enjoyed this.

Kiya's POV

I never imagined myself fighting side by side with Vincent; he always came across as someone who preferred to work alone.

I ran around the corner, pressing my back against the wall. I knew there was something near me but I wasn't sure were; at least Vincent could see in the dark.

I could hear his gunshots in the background, and thanked the heavens he was still alive. After about 10 minutes of jumping, shooting and hiding I saw Vincent stride around the corner, he seemed unscathed.

"It seems we were victorious in that battle" he stated, looking slightly pleased.

"Yeah it does I …VINCENT!" I shouted as I saw another monster, much bigger and powerful than the ones previous. I pushed him out of the way as it sent a wind attack toward Vincent. Jumping above it I cried out my own wrathful power.

"HELL HATH NO FURY!" a bright white light engulfed everything in front of me. It took a few moments for it to dim down. The creature let out its last attack and dropped dead on the floor.

"KIYA! MIND OUT THE WAY" I heard Vincent shout before he grabbed hold of me and a loud boom from the explosion was let loose. We were both sent flying through the glass behind us and into the control room.

Vincent's POV

I gingerly removed my arms from around Kiya and sat up; my body ached from the sudden impact.

"Are you okay?" I asked standing up and holding my right hand out for her take.

"Yeah I'm fine, we were lucky" she took it and continued "How about you?" I tried to pull her up but a burning pain whipped across my back, ending in my right shoulder. I let out a strangled cry and let go of Kiya's hand. The pain was so intense it blinded me for a moment; I thought I was going to hit the floor, but instead of the hard tiles I felt someone put my clawed arm over their shoulder and support me.

Kiya's POV 

I had quickly got up and held onto Vincent when I saw him waver. He had obviously been hurt, as there was blood dripping down his right shoulder and back.

"My god what wrong with him" Tifa said running up to both of us, with the rest of the gang not far behind.

"He's been hurt. We need see what's wrong" I felt Vincent shuffle his weight slightly.

"N…no" he murmured "N-not t-hem." I turned my head slightly to see his glazed eyes looking towards me; they were full of pain and weakness. "P…please K-Kiya"

"It's okay. Take him into one of the bedrooms and use all the things you need from the provisions" Tifa said, putting her hand on my shoulder, I gave a small smile and glanced over at Cid for more approval.

"Yeah call us if ya need any thing" I bowed my head in thanks and helped Vincent over the rubble and through the automatic door. It slid shut behind us and we walked into the closest room; which was the one I have been staying in.

Vincent's POV

I didn't know how much blood I had lost, although considering how light headed I felt it must have been enough. My arm was still over Kiya's shoulder, her arm was looped around my waist to give me further support, I tried to hold most of my weight but I still must have been heavy for her. We walked towards the bed, I looked around… this is Kiya's room.

"_Does it feel good to be in a girl's bedroom again? It's been over thirty years has it not?" _ I still to this day do not understand why Chaos enjoys taking my misfortunes and turning them into his entertainment; to use against me no less. He was right, I had not been put in the situation to be an opposite sex's room; showing my love to someone was something I have some accustomed not to do.

Kiya helped me lay down on the bed, she propped me up with pillows; to my dismay I could not be completely comfortable, as my back hurt me every time I tried to rest. I watched as Kiya walked away silently. After a few moments of her rustling around in the next room, she returned with her hands full of bandages and other items.

"You will have to remove your cloak and shirt so I can see your injury" my mouth dropped slightly, but I wasn't going to argue, I trusted her. I unbuckled my cloak and placed it to the right of me, unfortunately I wasn't so lucky in removing my shirt. I winced as I tried to pull it off. Kiya had obviously watched me struggle because she walked up to me.

"Here. Let me help you" She took hold of the sleeve and pulled it from my arm and slowly slipped the rest off my back and other arm.

"Thanks" I said after she had finished.

I heard her take in a short breath and I knew what she saw wasn't good.

"How bad is it?" I asked after a short silence.

"You have a very deep gash in your right shoulder blade and a long cut across your lower neck, it's not as deep but they are both still bleeding" I didn't need telling, I knew I need stitches, even though I healed faster than a normal human, it had seemed to slow down over the years. I felt a hot cloth being rubbed gently over my wounds, it made me wince slightly, but it was nothing compared to previous treatment I have had.

"O-h I'm s-orry" she apologised. I shook my head and told her not to worry.

"You're going to nee…" I cut her of off.

"Stitches" I looked at her and nodded "I know"

Kiya's POV

I nodded back and pierced his skin with the needle, he gave a small cry and tensed up until I had finished. I bandaged him up and slowly helped him lay down. I left the room, put everything away and returned to my room with a glass of water.

I passed it to Vincent and sat down on the chair next to him.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Tired, I guess I look how I feel" I smiled

"Hey for a guy that has just fallen through a glass window, you look pretty damn good" I swear I say things at the wrong moment; he had just taken a gulp of water and through obvious shock was choking. I laughed, leaned over and patted his back for a few moments until he stopped. I saw the pained expression on his pale features and felt a small twang of guilt.

"Sorry. Just a comment I shouldn't have said" I

"No do not worry yourself, I-I just was not expecting such a…. complement" He gave me a small smile and closed his eyes; he was obviously tired. After a short while I thought he was asleep so I got the bed sheets and pulled them over his chest.

"Why do you do all this?" I heard Vincent say, so he wasn't asleep. I turned around and looked at him.

"Bec… I guess I hate to see people in pain… I was never helped and neither were you" my past isn't something I have shared completely with anyone.

"So how did you come to be this way then" he asked me, I think he actually wanted to know. I think there is always a time when you can open up.

"Well… it started over thirty years ago"


	4. What has been

Chapter 4 is up and readable! Not much to say other than my usual 'I do not own final fantasy' and 'please for the love of everything good in this world **comment!' **thanks :) and WOOHOO 60 hits but no reviews :) thanks to all who are reading it. Sorry if it's not very good.

It is rate T for swearing and later romance scenes. As i am only 15 there will be not graphic descriptions :( sorry... but i will do as much as i can.

Vincent's POV 

Over thirty years ago? I have never had a reason to no believe her...but the only problem is; she did not look a day over 20.

"My parents had been murdered by SAU; an association they worked for when I was a kid." She paused, as though deep in thought, but soon continued

"I joined a leadership when I was 19 in hope of finding out why they were killed. But the problem was, the person I was employed by was Professor Hojo" I was momentarily shocked; Hojo is nothing but a sadist, and the thought of someone as innocent as Kiya working with him makes me sick. I know what he is capable of.

"I know what your thinking" Kiya said, bringing me out of my thoughts. Am I that easy to read?

"I learnt very quickly what he majored in… but it was too late for me to pull out"

Kiya's POV

I sighed and shook my head, damn right I knew what he was about, I watched his ways in the darkness of the shadows, unable to speak out or voice my opinion.

"I saw you around. But heard news of your death not long after" Vincent looked at me; once more his eyes were burning into me.

"And your resurrection" I added in a whisper. Vincent's mouth was pulled into a frown; I didn't need to be an expert to know how much his past hurt to remember.

"I had to have many tests done to make sure I was strong enough to be a 'Turk'" I moved my index and middle finger on both hands to show I was not being serious.

"They never told me what they were injecting me with and I was too scared to ask; I was in and there was no way I could get out, so I braced myself for the worst. A few months turned into 2 years and by that time Lucrecia had disappeared, Hojo became tired of t…torturing me so I was let go. " I leaned back in my chair and wondered what Vincent would think to the next part. I guess there is no way of knowing until I tell him.

Vincent's POV

"Finally I had my freedom, without being watched or followed…and"

Tortured? How could that sadistic bastard do such a thing to a young and innocent girl? Its one thing doing it to a grown man, but to a young lady, barley out of her teens is way past sick. If the day ever comes when I can kill him I will not hesitate to do it for her also. Kiya had left her sentence unfinished, I needed to be told everything I could, just so I could give her some comfort and sympathise with her past misfortunes.

"And?" I pressed slightly, I did not want to sound too eager, as I know it cannot be easy for her to retell her life; I don't think I could do it with such ease. She seems so open and willing about it all.

She raised her head and looked at me.

"I might have had my freedom but I was… immortal and at the time I couldn't have thought of a worse curse"

I opened my mouth slightly… did she just say immortal? It would explain how young she looks to how old the years calculated to. But that is something I thought I would never come across again. It was nice to know there was someone out there like me.

"As time went on I realised that it wasn't a curse at all, but a gift and I was proud to have it. The only thing I found hard to bare was news of my friend's deaths over the years. I never got close to people, not just because I didn't want to heartbreak of losing them but because I was scared to trust someone again. I later found out that the person I loved was the one who had killed my parents, he never loved me the way I thought he did. He was using me to get close to my family; I was his ticket to their demise and the completion of his mission"

At that point I wanted to pull her into a tight embrace, which as many people know is not something I normally do. The beautiful girl I see in front of me has been through more than I originally thought; she has seen and heard things that should never have been burdened upon such an innocent child… well child in some respects.

"I'm sorry… you did not deserve such a life" I said gingerly placing my hand on hers and squeezing it slightly, in return she smiled and cover the top my hand with her free one.

"Its okay… in the end everything turned out okay. I have the most loving, caring and thoughtful friends in the world now, who I trust completely and wouldn't change for anything. And besides even if I am older, I will forever look in my twenties, without wrinkles and loose skin… not back huh" I smiled back at her, surly she didn't see me as her friend?

_Ahh it seems you like the touch of this….Kiya woman. Do you really think she likes you like you see her?_ Chaos racked In the back of my brain, his voice travels through me like the blood in my veins.

"I never said how I saw her, what makes you think I like her more than a friend?" I answer back; I had to get him thinking that I didn't like her… wait a minute who says I do like her. I won't let myself care about someone like I did Lucrecia; it just brings heartbreak and despair to both people.

_It is obvious to see. You are always calling her beautiful and precious. I think someone is falling again_. _Don't lie host, we both knew that one day you would feel 'love' for a human_

Kiya's POV

I finally did it, I told Vincent my past… well most of it and now he knows me a bit better. Maybe one day he will explain his own life, but until then I will just have to be there for him as much as I can.

Vincent still has his hand over my own and I like the way his bare skin feels against me. He seems to be thinking or arguing with his monster 'Chaos'. Even though Vincent never tells me what Chaos says, I'm sure it is not good as he always seems depressed afterwards.

He looks both physically and mentally shattered. His eyes are closing and he is swaying slightly. I gently pushed him back onto the pillows and in return got a confused glance.

"Shhh sleep now. Rest tonight and tomorrow you can stop worrying about what Reeve wants."

"Who says I'm worrying?" he mumbled, bless him, he was already half asleep.

"It's plain to see, the others might not be able to read you; but I can"

Vincent's POV

How did she know?

I have been worrying about the meeting but not to the extent of it showing; or so I thought.

"Thank…you" I say before closing my eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep; the last thing I heard was Kiya's gentle voice

"_Don't mention it……"_

Kiya's POV

Vincent had left early that morning, just after Cid had landed. While 'we'; meaning me and the rest of the gang were fast asleep. It has been almost a week since we last saw him and I'm starting to worry.

Marlene was sitting at a table in the 'chill out room' in my house drawing with some colour crayons I had bought her. I walked over and sat next to her; looking at her current picture. It was of all of us. There was Cloud; with yellow scribbled hair and Tifa with a stick thin waist. Then there was her on Barrett's shoulders, Denzel, Yuffie, Cid (smoking obviously), Red and me with Vincent…… Hang on! The two stick arms that were from us were attached.

"Marlene… What are me and Vincent doing?" I asked

She put down the red crayon that was being used for Vincent's cloak and looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Holding hands" her voice was so sweet and innocent I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh and why are we doing that?"

"Because you are nice to each other and you love each other" I raise my eyebrows and heard a small chuckle from behind me. It was Cloud. He picked up the picture and scanned it.

"And what may I ask happened to my hair" He bend down, picked Marlene up and tickled her, she giggled and threw her arms around. Cloud had really changed in the past year. Even though he had his off and distant days, things were really looking up, plus he and Tifa were together, which was great to hear.

Flashback

"And….then he said he wanted to be with me." Tifa said to me after their date. I was grinning from ear to ear at that point. Not only had he finally let go but he had also apologised and **kissed** her!

"But I thought…I thought. Oh never mind. That's great! I'm so glad for you hun" okay I have to say I didn't think for a moment that they were going to get together, even though they are the perfect match. I guess because Cloud was so distant and was never at home we all thought he would never settle down with a girl.

End of flashback

That was about 8 months ago and things have been like that ever since, which I'm glad of.

My phone started to ring in my back pocket; the only thing that could be heard for a few moments was My Chemical Romance's 'Teenagers'

"Hello" I mused. What can I say I'm a happy person when I want to be.

"…Kiya…" Even though there wasn't a good signal I could just make out who it was.

"Hey there .Are you okay? How did it go?"

"As well as to be expected" I knew exactly what he meant. Don't get me wrong Reeve could be social and call you just because he wanted to talk; but most of the time he either had a problem that needed fixing or needed help.

"Where are you now?"

"In small b'n'b in Kalm" I heard him sigh, it as obvious that he wasn't happy about his current surroundings.

I tried to lighten the mood. I wonder if he knows about the festival that starts tomorrow

"Hey Vincent"

"…Hm…"

"Do you think that you could come here tomorrow? It's just that there's a festival and I thought it would be nice for you to have a break…and you could stay with me…if you wanted to"

Vincent's POV

Is she inviting me to stay at her house? I am slightly amused by how awkward she sounded by saying that, even though I know I would be the same. I guess it wouldn't harm to have a 'relaxing' day. Well if you call a hyper teen, swearing pilot, drunken Turk and the rest 'relaxing'. I agree and wish her good night.

Kiya's POV

Barrett picked Marlene up about an hour ago and now I can finally get some sleep. I can't help but feel exited, not only am I seeing the whole gang again but Vincent agreed to come and stay with me. I have to push any thoughts out of my mind to do with my feeling towards Vincent. I am just as happy being his friend, but I wonder what it would be like to break through the distant and depressive side?

I guess that's another thing I can add to my list for tomorrow…………


	5. Midnight talks

Chapter 5s up :) Okay we are slowly getting to the part which I'm sure you all want…the kiss. Anyhow I don't own final fantasy or anything created by square enix. Tell me what you think please :) thank you. Oh and plus I need to introduce a new OC, not my own but a friend of mines. 'October 13'. She is writing a brilliant story called 'starless nights' with 'Kelia' in.

Vincent's POV

I was able to return to Wutai for a short while, but I am unsure on when I need to return again. After my talk with Reeve I found myself with another burden to carry on my already heavy load.

'Deepground' an army of cruel and wicked sadists, bent on torturing and killing all in its path, is the main problem thus far. Considering they seem to have a tough appearance, they aren't that troublesome to kill; but when in there herds of dozens a completely new scenario emerges.

As I stated before, I am now back in Wutai, as I am not needed at the present time. 'Deepground' have fallen back and gone into hiding, which I am glad about for the time being. It is the festival that only comes once a year. I remember it as I when I was a child, full of bright fireworks, teenage flings, and tasteful, festive music.

I cannot honestly say why I am here, all I know is that through an invitation I am and that's the way it is going to have to be for now. Until I can find a way out of course, but not just yet; it seems I now have company.

Kiya' POV

This is brilliant, it is finally a time when the whole gang can be together; and for once I can say 'whole gang'.

Barrett is with his gorgeous little girl; Marlene, she had pulled him to a brightly coloured stall earlier and was now proudly holding a pink and white cuddly bear. Cid and Cloud are on the strength game; you know the one with the hammer. And whoever hits a certain point the hardest wins a prize. As for Yuffie and Red, they went off a while ago and I and Tifa are buying candyfloss.

Hang on a minute is that…it is

"Vincent!" I called waving my free arm. He looked straight towards me but because of his cloak I could not tell if he was happy. After a few short minutes Vincent was us, he was in his usual attire; blood red cloak in all of its glory.

"Hey there" I said, welcoming him.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it"

"…Good evening Kiya…I apologise for my lateness… I was caught up some what" He was actually apologising….for being late. My my Vincent you do have you unusual ways, you aren't under my orders you didn't even have to come if you didn't want to.

Vincent's POV

Why is it that I feel awkward, I do not usually falter under someone's watch, but something about Kiya's gaze is unnerving me.

"There's no need to apologise Vince" Tifa; the small brunette had joined in our short conversation.

"It's just nice to see you around more"

I nodded my thanks. I wasn't the only one who had been around more. Cloud; the leader of AVALANCHE has changed his tune in recent months, and through what Kiya has told me, plus the ring on Tifa's finger, it seems the two are happily engaged. It was quite heart warming to know that he had forgiven his 'sins'; that is something I have never been able to do for myself.

I turned around when I heard someone shouting

"Hey everyone, the fireworks are starting" it was a young boy, with who looked to be his grandfather. Marlene gave a childish laugh and began to pull Barrett towards the already growing crowd. He just picked her up and placed her on one of his shoulders.

Kiya's POV

I smiled at both Barrett and Marlene and returned a glance at the others; who without my knowing had all returned. There had been news that this years firework show would be the best, I have seen so many that I couldn't honestly tell you which one I had preferred.

As we joined the group a loud eruption of colourful fireworks filled the once quiet sky. Everyone cheered and braced themselves for more. I got the attention of the gang and beckoned them to follow me; there was a higher ledge where we would be able to see a bit better. After walking up some steps we found the place; but there was someone there already. It looked like a normal girl, until you noticed the silver tail and ears…a fox? She turned around and looked straight towards us all, almost like she recognised us.

"Vincent?" She sounded surprised; her head was tilted to one side in obvious confusion.

"….Kelia…" We all stared at Vincent as he answered he…he knows this girl?

Vincent's POV

What in gods name is she doing here, I will personally kill Reeve if he has asked her to help me; she is only a child, it's far too dangerous. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me, I suppose it doesn't look brilliant, me being so antisocial and all. I shuffled awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"…W-what are you doing here…" Kelia smiled at me and jumped off the ledge; landing only a few feet away.

"I'm glad you asked VV" I flinch at the nickname, its bad enough being called Vinny by Yuffie.

"A little birdy told me that you needed help"

I thought for a few moments, I knew Kelia better than this.

"You came off your own back…didn't you" she gave a nervous smile and I sighed.

Kiya's POV

Kelia? So I wonder how Vincent knows her. She seems to be pretty harmless, although looks can be deceiving. Her apparel consists of a white tank top covered with a red sash around her waist; showing off just how thin she is, dark blue trousers, reaching just below her knee, and to finish it off a pair of black sandals. I cannot see any weapons in view, so I don't think she is a current threat. Maybe this 'Kelia' is a part of Vincent's past, although no a huge part of his past; she only seems about 15-16.

Vincent's POV

After another hour or so of fireworks and short conversation, we made our way back down the steps, towards Kiya's house. I stopped my steady stride when I couldn't hear the others foot steps. I turned around and they were all around a stall. When I got closer, I noticed what it said 'Kiss 4 a Gil' now this cannot be good.

Kiya's POV

Aww that's so cute, there were couples all around us 'kissing' no less. I watched as Cloud tossed one Gil into the pot and pulled Tifa into a kiss, Red somehow did the same and jumped on Kelia, knocking her over in the process before licking her; all she could do was laugh. Marlene leaned down from her father's should and pecked his cheek. This was nice, really nice.

"Hmmm" Yuffie said putting her finger on her chin, before looking at Cid.

"Don't you &$+? Think about it brat"

"Come ere old man" and they were gone, Yuffie was chasing Cid around the other stalls, barely missing other people. After Tifa and Cloud broke apart, she looked at me and pointed towards Vincent; who was gazing at the sky. I waved my arms, trying to protest.

"No!" I mimed; I could just imagine what would happen. Before I knew it, someone had pushed me forward; even closer to him. I quickly turned around and saw Tifa and Cloud silently laughing; I'm seriously going to get them back for this.

I slowly walked up to Vincent and tapped his shoulder, after he pulled away from his gaze, he looked down at me. It was now or never. Saying I'm only five foot five, I still had to go on my tip toes a bit, before I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Vincent's POV

What the? My mouth dropped open and I raised my eyebrows, to add insult to injury, I could feel a warm blush falling across my face. Had Kiya just kissed me?

"_Well of course she kissed you, are you BLIND!" _ I mentally sighed before retorting.

"I know she kissed me...its just..."

"_Just what?"_

"…I don't know why…" I pushed Chaos out of my thoughts as I came back to the present problem.

"How cute" Kelia, along with everyone else was watching me, I shot a glare at her and turned on my heel, quickly making my way to Kiya's house. I could hear her not far behind me.

Kiya's POV

Bugger! This is why I didn't want to do it; I know how touchy he can be, why? Why did I have to push him? I waved a quick goodbye to the others and tried to catch up with Vincent. When I came to my door he was already there, leaning against the wall, I unlocked it and beckoned him in.

After relocking the door I made us both some hot chocolate. Vincent was sitting at the table staring into space, obviously lost in thought once more. I placed the steaming cup next to him and sat down, slowly blowing my own drink to cool it slightly. He didn't look at me at all; it was like I want there.

"Are you okay Vincent, you've been quite all night"

"……" he shook his head and leaned back in the chair. I did the same and took a sip of my still scolding coco.

"You never told me what Reeve said"

"There's nothing to say" I slowly shook my head.

"So he needed to see you urgently, and there's nothing to say" No way was I letting him get away with it that easily. He sighed again and explained the situation with 'Deepground' and after much persuasion, his past. I was completely shocked by what he told me, I never though that Hojo did those thing to him also. No...No what he did to Vincent was far worse; I'm surprised he is even this social. I got my emotions in order, now wasn't the time to get into further conversation about it; it must have been hard enough for him to explain this much.

"I'm coming with you…they need all the help they need" I stated after a short silence, he shot his head up and shook his head.

"No" he dead planned "It's too dangerous…the main point being, I might decline" What? Why was he being like this?

"There are people who need your help Vincent…they're looking towards you for guidance" I stopped and putted my cup down.

"They don't need help from a monster, I would just add problems"

"They need **you**" I pushed. He slammed his hands down on the table and shot up, making me jump.

"**But look at me!" **his voice was raised into almost a pleading shout. I stood up and placed my hands on his.

"I am looking at you Vincent…and you know what I see?" I lifted his chin up with my left hand, making him look me directly in the eyes.

"I see Vincent Valentine, a caring and thoughtful guy. But…" I squinted my eyes like I was searching for something

"I also see someone who is blaming themselves for something that wasn't they're fault" He gave me a shadow of a smile and sat down again.

Vincent's POV

How can she see so much in me?

"Kiya how very wrong you are, it was my fault…everything was my fault. Lucrecia…Sephiroth…Hojo and everything that has happened through their decisions" I leaned back and pulled my hands away from her, not worthy of the comfort she has so kindly offered me. Kiya shook her head and sat down also.

"Vincent none of it was your fault, what they did was their own choice. As for Lucrecia." I flinched at the mentioning of her name.

"You did what you did because you loved her, backing off is something any of us would have done. Again it was her decision to do what she did, not yours…don't blame yourself …please…I know you loved her but it hurts more to hold on than it does to let go." I felt a huge weight being lifted from my chest, although I know I can't forgive myself, the knowledge that someone else can is enough. For the rest of the night we stayed silent, watching the star filled sky.


	6. Goodbyes in the rain

Rightyo here we are…Chapter 6 is up (obviously) nothing much to say other than I don't own anything made by Square Enix. Plus! BIG THANKS to October-13 and Indigo Goddess for reviewing, it really means a lot (thanks for the alerts and favourite author as well) AND! 138 hits WOOHOO :) Well anyway onto the chapter :) (Oh p.s if something doesn't make sense, please tell me :)

Goodbyes in the falling rain

Kiya's POV

The festivities went on for the next week. Vincent continued to be distant and would spend most of his time staring into space while we continued celebrating. It was first thing in the morning and I had been washing and cleaning to keep myself occupied. The gang is staying at the local b'n'b, they wouldn't stay here because they thought it would be too awkward.

My hair was in a messy bun with a few curly bangs falling down on each side. I knew I hadn't got no where to go so I stuck on a white tank top and a pair of old denim shorts. I didn't look fantastic, but it was only me and Vincent, and the way he was being I don't think he had noticed what I looked like. It's been quiet all morning, which is a nice change, I've had hectic week, full of banging music and hyper children. It was nice though, having all my close friends around for an enjoyable holiday, if you could call It that.

It's probably best if I have a bit of a clean out, they're must be things I don't need or use in my crammed attic. After going through most of the boxes and creating many filled bin bags I came across a medium sized wooden box; engraved K.A.S. They were my initials 'Kiya Antoinette Suestia'. I rubbed off the dust on the lid and gently opened it. There wasn't a lot in there, just my first gun, fire materia and a few photos; one being of me and my parents, I could have only been 15.

I put everything back in the box except for the picture, I placed it into a frame; decorated with Celtic swirls and made my way the down the stairs; with my hands full of bagged rubbish. I popped them on the floor while I placed the newly framed memory on the size of the living room.

After taking everything out the trash I returned to find Vincent leaning against the door frame, watching me. I walked past him and made my way into the kitchen; I knew he would follow me so I called out.

"You must be starving, you haven't eaten anything in days Vincent" I paused for a moment, but not long enough to give him time to answer, I pretended like he had agreed.

"A full Wutian breakfast it is then" I gave him a cheesy smile, grabbed everything I need and started to cook. Good job I went to the store last night, I had been running low on near on everything and having a house full of hungry visitors can bleed you dry.

Vincent's POV

My mouth watered as the smell of French toast and bacon hit my senses. A Wutian breakfast is just like your normal full breakfast. With toast, bacon, sausages, fried eggs, tomatoes and if your lucky; a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. After a short wait I watched as she set the table and placed the food on a place mat. She beckoned me to sit down with her and I did so; it was slightly unnerving that I was the only one eating. Kiya sipped at a glass of orange juice, and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

It has been a long time since such food has past my lips; Kiya is very talented at a lot of things. I never realised she cook so well. I ate every last morsel and politely excused myself as my phone began to ring.

"Valentine" I put simply after pressing the green button on the phone screen.

"Good morning Vincent" I sighed at the perkiness of his voice, it was obvious he wanted something, so I just got straight to asking what it was.

"Reeve, cut the crap…tell me what you need?" he cleared his throat before taking a deep breath, it was going to be a long day, I could just tell.

He explained to how 'Deepground had come out of hiding once more and that I was needed. Shadow-Fox would be waiting for me at 11 o'clock in the village down the road; I didn't want people knowing that I associated with Kiya; if any Deepground soldiers were to be watching I know they would cause trouble.

I walked in to the living room, sat down and roughly through my head back onto the head rest. Kiya walked in just as I did so and put her head to one side in confusion.

"What did he say?" she sat down next to me and folded her legs under her, almost to get comfortable for my explanation.

"He says that I am need again, there has been a large number of soldiers located in Nibelheim" she nodded her head and leaned back.

Kiya's POV

So he has to go again, I didn't think they'd want him for a short while longer; I enjoy having his company; I guess you can't have it how you want it all the time. I listened to the rest of what Reeve had said and after an awkward silence I turned on the TV. We sat there and watched random programs for an hour and I went to get changed; Tifa had rang me not long ago and asked if she could come around and look at brides magazines with me. I'll miss this, all my friends being around me, as soon as the weddings over everyone is going back home; not including Yuffie, as she lives here.

I heard the door shut too; Vincent had left to go and see Cloud about some business or other and he had obviously let Tifa in on the way out. I ran down the stairs and was greeted with a handful of magazines.

"Well I see your all ready then" She gave me a huge smile and patted the seat. We flicked through the pages for I don't know how long and final narrowed a few dresses down, tomorrow was the day for fitting and I had been asked to be a bridesmaid. I was exited to see what Tifa had picked out for me, she hadn't given me the slightest clue to what it looks like, all that was said, was 'it will suit your best feature', it made me smile just thinking about it; my best features ay hmm I wonder what is meant by that?

Vincent returned at half nine and went straight to the room he had been staying in. Tifa looked at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked she shook her hand.

"So how are you two" she answered nudging knocking me suggestively with her elbow. My eyes widened as I realised what she meant.

"**We **are okay thank you"

"Hmm…oh come on, it's obvious you like him and he likes you" What! It was! Sheesh this is getting ridicules, I sighed and rested my head on the head board.

"Is it... look; me and Vincent and me are just friends…he doesn't want to be in a relationship and" I looked to the floor "And neither do I" Tifa patted my shoulder put her finger against her lips, I turned my head and saw Vincent coming through the door; I wonder if he heard us? Tifa collected her things, thanked me and wished up both good night before leaving.

After I locked up we made our way down the road, I had told Vincent I would keep him company until he had to go. I looked up at the sky; it was full of black clouds; great! That's all we need, a down pour. A few spots fell on my face and I automatically wiped them away.

I smiled at Vincent, we have been talking a bit more lately, I don't know why though. When we first met he never said a word to me…strange. He has recently told me many things that have changed my view of a lot of people; including him…but in a good way.

"What time did Reeve say he was getting here?" I called; Vincent was quite far in front of me at this point. Just when I was about to repeat myself, he answered.

"11 o'clock" he looked at his watch and did the same with my own. _10.45_. We were early, but Vincent said it was a good idea to get here a short while before they came. He also mentioned something about us being watched.

The rain was falling faster now; I was already shivering from the cold. Suddenly I felt something being wrapped around me. I looked to the side and saw Vincent pull away; he had taken his cloak off and draped it on my shoulders. I gave him a smile and he nodded.

"Are you sure; wont you get cold" he shook his head

"No I have become accustom" I grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Come on" he followed me under a small shelter, where we were hidden from the weather. Good job as well, it was completely chucking it down and I couldn't see me or Vincent being happy about becoming ill.

Like I said it was very small, we were only a few inches apart.

"S-so Reeve wants you to help huh" damn! I already know all of this. I watched Vincent's Adams apple drop, he obviously wasn't completely comfortable at our closeness.

"Yes he needs my assistance in other matters also" I nodded and looked at his face; it seemed we became even closer. If I thought Vincent was the type of guy who dated, I would have been ecstatic and also so tempted to… But I know he's not so pushing down my hormones is the only thing I can do.

His eyes danced from my lips to my eyes, it actually seemed like he wanted to… I wonder how he'd react if I… without thinking it over properly I just went for it. I went up on my tip toes and gently placed my lips on his. I caught a glimpse of his face; pure shock was written across it. He had tensed up as soon as I toughed him but I didn't move. _What have I done?_ But he didn't pull away; instead he closed his eyes as I did.

I wasn't sure how much he wanted to commit to the kiss, so I only opened my mouth a fraction; granting him access. It was now my turn to be shocked; I felt his tongue enter my mouth, and almost like he was scared, touched my tongue, only to pull his back. I didn't want to scare him, but I had to let him know it okay. I lifted hands up, putting one on his shoulder and other on the back of his head. I began playing with his tresses. He shuddered at the contact, put his arms around my waist; to pull me closer and completely committed himself to the kiss. I felt myself being pressed against the wall slightly; I'm not going to lie, I didn't think he'd do this!

Vincent's POV

What was I…I don't believe I am doing this, it feels right but… I don't want to take advantage of her. Chaos is uncommonly quiet; is he enjoying this also? Our tongues gentle crossed each other as Kiya continued to keep her hand amongst my hair. Something about the simple action was making me want to commit more and I found myself pushed her against the wall, ever so slightly harder than before.

I was unsure on how long we were like that for, but a pair of bright car lights interrupted us. I reluctantly pulled away and look behind me; it was Shadow-Fox, ready to collect me. I returned my gaze to Kiya and noticed that my arms were still laced around her waist. I quickly removed them and stepped back. What was I thinking, as a gentleman I should not have done such a thing.

"I-I I'm sorry" I stuttered, taking another step back, realising to a fuller extend what I had just done.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that situation" I shook my head in protest.

"It should never have happened…it was a complete mistake" I would have done anything to change the way I had just made her feel. The look on her face was full of hurt and disappointment.

"No-no I guess not" a few small tears found there way down her rosy cheek. She slowly took off my clock, handed it back to me and began to walk away. She turned to me for a brief second.

"G-good luck, d-don't get hurt" and with that she ran through the rain, in the direction of her house, and left me with nothing but guilt felt thoughts.

_What have I done?_

_Goodbye… _


	7. Wedding bells and awkward conversation

Sooo chapter 7 is ready to read. There are a few changes in the storyline (as in scenes are not in order) and I placed my friends character 'Kelia' in the scene, she took over some dialogue which Yuffie would have said, but other than that it's not too different. Thanks to everyone who has read my story (or reading it for the first time now) it means a lot to me and seeing the number of hits being nearly 200 (198 woohoo) is really pushing me to carrying on. So do your stuff and read like you've never read before. As I'm sure we all know, I do not own anything by Square-Enix, only my contributions towards my storyline.

Chapter 7

Prove him wrong

Kiya's POV

That night I ran faster than I had ever done before; not just because it was raining, but because of how humiliated I was. I had kissed Vincent and he had joined, only to brush it off as a 'mistake'. How stupid was I to think that he would actually look at me as more than a friend.

I was now standing in 'unique' a bridal shop that Tifa had told me about. We were here to get m bridesmaids dress found and fitted. I was already in the changing rooms, after Tifa had pushed me in with half a dozen dresses. I had tried all of them all on except one; without any luck, so I put the last one on in hope this would be okay. Tifa had the hugest smile on her face when I walked out; she clapped her hands before grabbing mine and pulling me to the full length mirror.

"That's the one" I could see how happy she was through the reflection; I had to be honest it was a beautiful dress. It was all white, except for the emerald green fabric that was tied around my waist, and made into a bow at the back. It was a boob tube dress which ended at the floor, with the same green dolly shoes to match. A Lilly flower was embroidered, with little sequins stitched in above my left breast. I gave the best smile I could, but it obviously wasn't enough fore Tifa; she knew what was wrong with me. I had explained what had happened between me and Vincent, and she was completely shocked, not just at the fact we kissed, but by the way he reacted.

Tifa put her arms around me and gave a comforting hug.

"You look gorgeous Ki, when he sees you, he'll regret what he said" I pointed my finger in the air and pretended to pop a bubble.

"Dreams Tifa, just dreams and that all they'll ever be. He made it very clear, and I respect that" I gave her a sad smile and returned to the changing rooms. We paid for the dress and some other accessories and make our way to Cid's airship. Tonight was Tifa's hen night and I couldn't wait, I knew it would be full of girlish chit chat but I loved it.

_Later that night……_

I took a sip of my red wine and passed Tifa her present, which was wrapped in silver paper and a purple bow. Me, Shera and Yuffie smiled at each other while she opened it. A small squeal escaped her lips as she placed the earrings against her ears; they were white gold, styled in a Celtic Wutian style. Blue diamonds hung like chandeliers at the end of each swirl. They had cost a pretty penny but after we all chipped in, it wasn't so bad, and plus it was for Tifa's wedding; therefore it was worth it.

We were all thanked with a huge hug before Tifa and Shera went into the kitchen to pick out another bottle of wine. Yuffie sat down with her glass and looked at me suspiciously. I cocked my head to one side, what was that look for?

"What?" I asked innocently

"Don't give me that look; you have been weird all night. What's his name?"

Oh I see what's going on here; I pray to god Tifa didn't say anything, but then again Yuffie wouldn't have said anything normally, I'm never normally affected by boys.

"When were you told?"

"Earlier" I moved my head in the direction of the door, Shera had confirmed my thoughts; _Great!_

"Tifa!" I hissed, verbally scolding the brunette. She gave me an innocent smile and pointed at her full glass of alcohol.

"The wine made me do it" I laughed and buried my already red face in my arms. They all laughed and we all talked about me and Vincent and what tonight was really about; Tifa and Cloud. As for the 'something old, borrowed, blue and new, it ended up being her blue earrings, a new garter, an old hair grip and a borrowed bracelet.

It was 1.30 and Shera and Yuffie had already passed out in their beds for the night. We had to get enough sleep this week or Friday would be a nightmare. I wished Tifa good night and retreated to my own room for the stay, welcoming the peaceful sleep after my head hit the pillow.

It was now 7 days later and everyone, except for Tifa and Cloud were outside the church. They had chosen to get married in an old fashioned church, with moss covered bricks and angel designed stain glass windows. Cid, Barrett, Reeve, and the Turks were all in suits; with the exception of Nanaki, who just had a tie around his neck. All the bridesmaids were in their dresses and the guests were in formal clothing. Barrett was the best man and was already panicking about what he had to say, we all were trying to reassure him everything would be okay. Saying I was the maid of honour, things had been pretty easy, I guess that's because I know what Tifa likes.

As for Vincent, there was no sign of him so far, but then again I wasn't surprised. According to Reeve, not everything had gone to plan during the mission because a lady called 'Rosso' had taken Vincent's proto-materia; the one thing that helped him control Chaos. I'm really worried, I'm not really sure what to expect at the minute but time will tell; if he want to see the main ceremony, he better hurry up, the wedding march has just started.

Tifa looked beautiful, her dress was magnificent. A tight corset pulled her waist in before the material fell into a huge train, which was held by me, Shera, Yuffie and some other girls. As we all walked down the centre isle, I could see the Cloud, he seemed so relieved that Tifa was there. As we reached the end of the isle everyone sat down. I found myself being quite tearful during the speeches and declarations; and I don't think I was the only one. Everyone burst into applause when the newlyweds said their 'I do's' and finished with a kiss. Confetti was thrown, wine bottles were popped and whistles were sounded as the couple made there way outside; hand in hand.

"Hey Ki" it was Denzel; he ran up to me and asked if I wanted a lift to the club. I nodded and thanked him as we made our way to the taxi which was being shared by Shera, Yuffie, Marlene, Cid, Denzel and myself. The ride was pretty short and included us all making bets on who would get drunk first. I betted on Cid, who in return gave me a joking glare, as for the others they bet on Barret, Cloud and Reno.

Vincent's POV

I had watched the ceremony from the back of the church, thankful that no one spotted my whereabouts. I was dropped off late last night by Reeve, who I made promise not to tell anyone I was 'home', as I do not care for anyone to see me in my current state. I was unsafe to be around before, yet no one minded, now I am a time bomb waiting to explode… a very sensitive bomb that if touched will destroy everything surrounding it.

Earlier on this week I met Rosso for the first time, in looks she was a tallish red head with an extremely strong accent. I fell unconscious after our first battle; she had somehow pressurised me into turning in to Chaos, who had created a powerful attack. I woke up in the presence of Shalua; she explained the current situation after which I made my way to Nibelheim, to the Shinra mansion.

Unfortunately I found myself in the company of Rosso once more, she mentioned something about 'Proto-materia' but I was unsure if what she meant. I was left weak and unstable after yet another run in with the young Tsviet, only to be rescued someone who I unable to see the face of.

_**Flashback**_

I had woken up, finding myself in unknown surroundings with a killer headache. Looking around the small area I realised it was the back of some sort truck… yes, realisation hit me as I regained more control over my eye sight, and I knew it was 'Shadow-Fox'; Reeve's battle vehicle. To the right of me two girls were sitting, one of them I noticed was Kelia; a young orphan who I had taken under my wing not long ago. As for the other figure I was puzzled by.

"Morning" the girl said waving at me. At the time I thought it was best to get the questions over and done with. I knew were I was, all I needed to know now was who she was and why I was here.

I asked her and waited for the reply

"Well I'm glad you asked I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai." She pulled off her cloak to reveal her identity.

"YUFFIE KISARAGI. Feast your eyes on…." She had always been clumsy, and this proved it more so as she fell off the chair and bumped her head on the board. I remember inwardly sighing and wishing I could be anywhere else, except for here.

"What are we doing here?" Yuffie glared at me and said something about me not being sympathetic, she then found great joy out of the fact that she and Kelia had saved me. I tried to sit up, but found it quite painful, it felt like I had been winded and left with a nasty bruise. I hissed slightly looked towards Kelia who had made her way over to me unnoticed.

"Hey. Take it easy that was a big hole in your chest" she pushed me back, so I was lying down once more, before I questioned her earlier comment.

"A hole…in my chest" I placed my hand to the place in question and gave Kelia a confused look.

"Yup, we seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right up" Yuffie jumped to the side of her and finished of the sentence.

"You always were different, but I guess that's why your still breathing" I squinted my eyes before wondering what the two were doing in Nibelheim in the first place.

"Yuffie...Kelia, what are you doing here?" They looked at each other before returning their attention to me.

"Well…we're helping out Reeve and his gang. Both of us were poking around Nibelheim when we found you looking all corpse like in Shinra manor." Kelia stopped and nudged Yuffie to continue the explanation.

"So… we saved you. Imagine that we actually saved the great Vincent Valentine. Do we get any thanks" Both of the girls laughed, which made me chuckle slightly at they're boldness.

"Thanks… you two" Yuffie turned red and said she didn't think I would take her so seriously, after which she mentioned that Reeve wanted to talk as soon as I was conscious. Kelia sat next to me while Yuffie was sorting out the equipment. I was finally able to sit up, but this I was almost knocked back by Kelia wrapping herself against my body. I tensed up and widened my eyes before hearing her muffled voice from my cloak.

"I was so worried, I didn't think you were going to make it" there was nothing I could do except return her act of friendship, I placed my arms around the young teen and rocked her gently.

"It's okay. I'm well" somehow I always felt like I was fathering her in these kinds of situations. A few moments later I let go of her when Reeve appeared on the screen in front of us.

_**End of flashback**_

During the visual conversation with Reeve, he told us about Omega, it was as we all feared; there is war of sorts dwelling upon our world once more. But now is not the time to think of that, I was sent here to 'chill out' which were Reeve's exact words. How I was going to do that I had not clue, things had been left at a sore point between me and Kiya…would she forgive me?

_No_

_That kind of attitude is not helping matters Chaos_

_You acted like a complete fool, what do you expect. Do you really think that she will just forgive and forget? You hurt her bad Valentine. Girls put a lot into a kiss, to brush it off as a 'complete mistake' was not the right move, and you know it._

For once Chaos was speaking sense, and I hate to admit it but I agreed with what he was saying. I was a fool…_again_. When will I ever learn? I must patch things up before something happens and we are unable to set things right. I can't be with her because I am unstable and untrustworthy. There are too many complications …still more I shouldn't be thinking about these kind things. She would not want to be with a monster and I don't think I could ever give her the kind of love and care she deserves, while I'm brimming over with sins to atone that is

_That can change_

_No! I won't do it, I can't do it again. When will you understand?_

_When you sound like you mean it_

I shook Chaos from my thoughts and made my way to the club were the after party was being held.

When I walked in Tifa and Cloud were finishing the first dance and everyone was crowding on the dance floor, including Kiya. 'Beautiful girls' Blared through the speakers and everyone started to dance, I silently made my way through the crowd and headed towards a seat near the bar. A couple accidentally banged into me who turned out be Cloud and Tifa.

"So he lives" Cloud laughed slightly, I nodded and congratulated the two, before I heard someone shout Tifa.

"Hey Tifa, the DJ wants to know what you want on nex…" she noticed me and stopped in her track.

"V-Vincent…" her eyes wandered around the floor. This is going to be harder than I thought. "H-how are you" what? She's actually making conversation.

"I'm well thank you. What about yourself?"

"The s-same thanks. Err Tifa….song?" Kiya turned her attention to Tifa.

"Anything hun, you know us lot, we'll dance to anything" after nodding she looked at me once more before turning, and as best she could, quickly make her way back to the DJ. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just give her time man" Cloud patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look. I gave him a small nod and continued my way towards the bar. Yuffie was talking to Kelia near the seats; I couldn't help but over hear their conversation. Yuffie was the first person I heard to speak.

"Yeah so according to Cid, she was pretty beat up about it, I mean wouldn't you have been?"

"Of course but, I don't think Vincent meant to hurt her, I'm guessing it was a mistake"

"All I'm saying is it was a bit heartless of Vincent. He must have been giving off the 'signs' I know Kiya, she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't sure" I continued to listen, but one word was playing in my mind. Heartless...

I cringed as a pain erupted in my chest…_not here! _I swayed slightly as my vision became red; all I could remember was running through the side door, before everything went blank.

Kiya's POV

I was dancing to the music, trying in my best interest to forget the encounter with Vincent, but I guess that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around.

"Ki…I think there's something wrong with Vincent. He just went off in a hurry, not looking to well" Tifa looked worried enough for the both of us I asked her were and she pointed in the direction. There was no time to think so I just ran through the door as I opened it and began my search.

I didn't have to look too far, there was a large balcony at the end of the corridor and I could see a tall dark figure looming through the glass door. I was right it was Vincent. He was leaning over the railings clutching his chest.

"V-Vincent" I placed my hand on his shoulder, he shot around like a bullet and shot a look at me. His eyes looked bewildered, almost like he could quite make up his mind whether I was there or not. His once neat, three quarter length black shirt was now ripped, showing patches of his pale skin, and his hair was ruffled and messy.

"What happened to you?" he shook his head, like I needed to ask. I knew perfectly well who…or should I say what it was that seemed to tear his mind apart like some sort of toy.

"Chaos" but this time Vincent didn't do anything, I watched as his eyes rolled back slightly and he had to hold onto the railing to keep him standing.

He clutched his chest again and tried to catch his breath.

"G-get out of here…n-now!" a quick glance was all I needed to see how scared he was about what was happening to him.

"No Vincent, not this time"

"He'll hurt you" I wrapped my arms around his waist to steady him "p-please I-I don't w-want him to h-hurt you" He lost his grip on the railing as he clutched his head in obvious agony. I had to lower him so we were on our knees, because despite his small frame, his dead waist was too heavy for me to support.

"I-I can't c-control him m-much longer" I moved my hands from his waist to his shoulder, to make sure he didn't pass out while I was talking to him.

"You can Vincent" he shook his head ever so slightly, but I knew he was trying to argue. A small cry escaped his mouth, I knew if I didn't do something now; myself as well as everyone else would be in serious danger.

"No Vincent, don't give in. please I know you can do it" Something after I finished my sentence changed, he let go of his head, which suggested that he was regaining control. His breathing was laboured, he was still panicking. I wrapped my arms around him again and embraced him.

"It's over… no one got hurt. Just take a deep breath and calm down" I felt my arms widen as he did what I said. After a few moments I pulled away, he had got complete control now and didn't need my help anymore.

"I'm sorry" I only answered him when I realised what he meant. _The kiss._

"Don't worry about it" Vincent slowly stood up as I did, he might have had control over his mind, but his legs were still shaking.

"I shouldn't have said what I did" No, it wasn't one of his better comebacks but… it's in the past.

"You were right, I hoped how I felt didn't make me do something that would affect what we had…I guess that went against what I had wanted" I gave him a sincere smile.

Vincent's POV

Her feelings? I didn't think she liked me in that way… I guess I was wrong.

_Thank the gods, he's finally seen sense._

Perhaps but…

My legs gave way slightly before I could continue the conversation. Kiya grabbed my arm and help me while I steadied myself. Her touch…the kindness and lack of fear she showed while I was losing control. Why didn't she run away? Most people would have done. It all adds to my feelings, maybe one day… when she can trust my actions.

_No _

All that Chaos answered with was.

_You'll have to work this one out on your own_

I knew he was right again, yet this is his entire fault. He is the reason I am the way I am, not me.

"Friends?" Kiya's soft voice pierced through my thoughts. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Come on, lets get you a drink" she gave me a full smile before disappearing from the balcony.

_I think a drink is exactly what I need…_

**Wow that was a long chapter. Maybe a pointless chapter, but its slowly getting me were I want to get in the story. Anyway RnR ******** thanks for reading.**


	8. Deepground vs the WRO

Soooooo chapter 8 is here, after many a week of writers block (sigh) anyway this chapter might not seem the best. Like I've said before I'm trying to get to a certain stage, that might take a couple more chapters, so bare with me, k?

Chapter 8

Kiya's POV

Both me and Vincent walked into the bar; music was still being blasted in the background and a very drunken Cid was dancing around young student girls. I felt sorry for Shera, what she has to put up with must be hell. We were quickly greeted by a terribly worried looking Kelia; she must have noticed our disappearance.

"Oh my god, Vincent are you okay? Tifa told me that you had left, is there something wr…" Vincent put his hand up and stopped the teen in mid sentence.

"I just needed some fresh air" he looked at me for some backup and I nodded.

"It gets really hot in here, I'm surprised you young ones can handle it" I smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. To be honest I don't really know her but she seemed very concerned about Vincent. I guess the way he was left after the attack from Rosso had really scared her. She cocked her head to one side and rested her hands on her hips.

"What d'ya mean 'young ones' you're only like five years older than me" I widened my eyes and realised how it had come across.

"Yeah… you know what I mean" she brought her face closer to mine and looked into my eyes suspiciously.

"Hmmm…" after a few more intense moments Kelia backed off and looked at Vincent again. "As long as you're sure" he nodded at her and we were left alone once more.

"I don't want her worrying" it was almost like Vincent had read my mind; I was just about to ask him why she was to be left in the dark about the current situation.

"Kelia knows that I am without the proto-materia, but she is unaware that I need it to keep full control over Chao…. Him" I agreed and tried to steer clear of that subject.

A young looking bartender, with wild black and blond hair came over to us, we hadn't even called him.

"Oh lets be adventurous" I placed my finger to my lip and scanned the list behind the bar. "How about a hurricane" I glanced at Vincent "Alright Vincent it's your turn to be daring. Live on the edge for a night" I gave him a toothy smile and he looked at the list as well. "Bloody Mary" Wow had Vincent taken my advice? That's pretty impressive, if say so myself. The drinks were placed in front of us and I went to pass over the money.

"Ladies never pay" he also went to pass the money over but it was my turn to stop him.

"You aren't the only old fashioned one here. I'm being well mannered. If we can't agree, let's pay half each" he sighed but gave in and we split the bill in half.

"You first" I pointed to his drink and watched as he took his first sip of it. His faced scrunched up and he pulled the glass away; inspecting the crimson coloured mixture. I laughed at his expression and waited to see what he thought; although it was pretty obvious.

"It's bloody awful" I giggled even more at his rashness and glanced at my own drink. He indicated toward it and I took a gulp. His face seemed slightly amused as I stuck my tongue out slightly in disgust.

"Okay! That's no better! Who would drink this stuff" I laughed and placed the glass down. The corner of his mouth lifted up a fraction for a brief second, before falling into its usual position. For the rest if the night we had small conversations about the wedding and how long he'd be here for. We all wished Cloud and Tifa a great honeymoon, and waved them goodbye as they left for Costa del Sol.

At the end of the night, everyone went to an inn; I told them they could stay but they always decline my offers. As always I told Vincent he could stay in my home; thankfully he accepted; I didn't fancy being home on my own, for some reason I feel the need to be in the company of someone much more than I had done before.

Cid had rang in the morning to tell me he was taking everyone back; another call had come from Reeve, saying he had found something out. Vincent had obviously got his things together and was ready. I hadn't told him that I was coming along. I threw my bag over my shoulder and made sure 'Angels Whisper' and 'Death counter' were holstered at my side. Two completely different guns; each with its own unique design, one with angel wings engraved on each side, the other with flames. A slightly rushed Vincent appeared around the corner, he was ready and raring to go; more so than me I think.

"Reeve is outside. I'll try to keep you infor…" he stopped when he realised what I was doing. "Where are you going?" I giggled slightly, was he that dense?

"I'm going with you silly" he shook his head and tried to start an argument, but I barged in.

"I'm going Vincent, and that's that. I've had almost as many years training as you, I know what I'm doing…most of the time" I smiled and brushed past him.

Indeed Reeve was parked outside in Shadow-Fox. About an hour into the ride, my conversation with him and Kelia was cut short as someone… or something banged into the side of the vehicle. I stood up and looked out of the window; there was nothing there, it then happened on the other side. Reeve opened the back door, showing off the waste land, filled with dying trees and an odd feeling of emptiness. I suddenly realised what had caused the attack. A group of Guard Hounds were racing after us with all speed; one finally got close enough and pounced at me. I was just about to shoot at it, but someone got there before me; Vincent was sitting on a gun turret next to me, trying to clear most of them. I grabbed hold of the door and lifted myself onto the roof.

"Kiya!" both Reeve and Vincent had shouted me, almost at the same time too. I leaned down and poked my head inside so I could see them.

"Hello" Vincent was still concentrating on attacking the others, but he still had enough time to answer me.

"Be careful" I then looked at Reeve who agreed with him.

"Let her go. sheesh" Kelia said shaking her head "Your both acting like she's a child" finishing her sentence she jumped out of the vehicle and transformed into her other form; a wolf before landing perfectly on the ground. I was suddenly pushed onto my stomach by a hound; throwing it off of my shoulder I let Kelia do the rest. She bit its neck; killing it almost instantly.

In total there seemed to be about twenty more, they kept on reforming there battle line. I wonder why they wanted to attack us. As far as I could tell Kelia was still okay. She was still running at a fast pace; her silver fur shining in the sun.

I was suddenly thrown forwards, over the bonnet and onto the dusty ground. We had crashed into something; it must have been at some speed because I was left unconscious.

Vincent's POV

I jumped out of the back and ran to where Kiya was laying. Kelia was already there, she nudged at Kiya's body; making her roll onto her back. I quickly knelt down and grabbed her shoulders; shaking her slightly.

"Kiya" she didn't answer me "Kiya!" after realising she was out cold, possibly with a mild concussion, I scooped her into my arms and took her over to Reeve; who also looked like he had just regained consciousness. I laid her down on the seat and propped her head up slightly with her jacket, which she had previously taken off. I gave her one last look and turned around. Reeve was looking at me with a slight laree smirk across his face. I had no time to fool around.

"Does the gentleman have a certain fancy for the lady" I shot him a killer glare and went to walk past him. He laughed full heartedly and patted my shoulder.

"Don't take offence, there is no lying when it comes to maters of the heart" I didn't answer; instead I continued on my route.

Kelia's POV

Gees now what has Reeve said? I returned to my human form, after watching Vincent storm off, and jumped inside the now smoking Shadow-fox. I sat down with a sigh; scooping my leg under my body and resting on it. Kiya lay on the seat opposite me, very much out of it. How the hell did we manage to crash?

"Reeve" I received a small 'hmm' in return. I knew him well enough to say he wasn't listening to me.

"Reeve!" I shouted, standing up and waving my arms in front off him; his eyes were stuck on his laptop screen. "Oi!" He jumped slightly before looking at me like I was crazy.

"I **was** talking to you" I crossed my arms over my chest and pretended to pout. Reeve laughed and shut down the piece of technology that rested on his lap.

"I am very sorry my dear. What was you needed" I gave a toothy, triumphant smile, uncrossed my arms and knelt down next to him.

"What the hell happened" Reeve looked out of the open door and pointed at a young looking guy.

"You see Jez is new. It might have been to early to bring him on such an expedition" I nodded and took another glance at him. He ran a hand through his longish brown and red hair and sighed, whilst staring at the doomed engine.

"You mean he's a useless B..." Reeve placed a hand over my mouth.

"Kelia! Language" he laughed and removed his hand "tut tut you should be ashamed of yourself" I joined in with the moment

"Whhhaaaat it's true"

Vincent's POV 

I had to get the WRO headquarters with all speed. Another attack has been forced upon them, by Deepground, who because of there unsuccessful attempt before hand, are now set on vengeance. My walk seems to become very repetitive, this area is the guard hounds domain; and I am far from being welcome. After an hour of constant walking I found myself on the cliff top bridge, which led down to where I was needed. Twelve WRO members were fighting not too far away; I quickened my pace and shot the Deepground soldiers from a good distance.

"Thank you Mr Valentine" one of them said saluting to me, I nodded and started to run past them. I could hear choppers some where in the distance; this battle was no way near finished. I unhooked Cerberus from its holster, before reloading it and dispersing of the empty cartridge. The shine off the metal wings of the chopper, caused by the sun was almost blinding. I covered my eyes with my arm for a brief second, until the gleam passed. Once I met my target I shot a round of bullets at it, finishing with a fire materia shot. The once high flying military chopper, began to fall; cutting through the air like a blade and landing in an over exaggerated explosion. I seemed to repeat the action, for what seemed to be a lifetime, but finally the last airborne target fell to its doom upon the dust and bracken littered floor.

Kiya's POV

It had been a good few hours since I regained consciousness. Reeve asked me not to follow Vincent as he needed my help, so reluctantly I stayed. I am now in the meeting hall with him, talking about strategies for the battles to come. Shalua had been brutally attacked by Azul's demonic side; Arch-Azul. As much as I hate to say it, I don't think she will ever wake up. It's really heartbreaking to know that she had just found her long lost sister after all of these years, just to lose her again. But life is cruel, if anyone should know that, it's the member of AVALANCHE and their close partners, friends and family.

The automatic door opened smoothly with a slight 'swoosh', revealing a very tired looking Vincent. I stood up and made my way over to him.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at him in brief confusion before realising. My mouth made a small 'o' shape and I placed my hand on my head; remembering my previous headache.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks; just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I can't handle" I smiled and shuffled on the spot slightly.

"What about you… I heard about Shalua…just for the record it wasn't your fault" I turned to Reeve for a second, before returning my attention to Vincent. "Reeve told me you were in doubt…please don't be. She wouldn't want this" He took his gaze from me, to the floor.

"I know… thank you" I smiled again and patted his arm slightly; I knew he wasn't a very touchy touchy kinda guy. Static blared through the intercom, making us all clutch our ears.

"Yo? Eh yeah sorry about that guys…'n'gals, can ya all report to the main deck. I repeat to the main deck. Heh heh I've always wanted to do that" we heard Shera in the background "Ah hun, its not turned off" the line went dead; he must have cut it after realising. We all started to make our way there. It was time for the main battle to begin.

I just hope we **all **make it through.

**Thank you all for reading :D r&r and I'll love u 4ever :D**

**p.s. please tell me if there are any mistakes by the way; thankies**


	9. Take a seat

Chapter 9 is ready and raring to go :D I don't have writers block anymore YAY (dances) so hopefully, chapters should be up more often. Anyway, I don't own anything except for my own input. Oh and a huge thank you to everyone who have reviewed, and added me to their favourites and alerts; it means soooo much.

Chapter 9

Take a seat

Kiya's POV

I stretched and yawned slightly before walking through the glass door and onto a balcony on the Shera. The night had drawn in quicker than I had anticipated and the stars were coming out faster by the minute, to play in the moonlight. I rested my arms on the balcony and sighed silently before closing my eyes; listening to noises of the night. The wind blew through my hair, sending it into the air like an ebony fire. I scooped most of it up and put it over my shoulder when the bought of weather had ended.

There was another noise in the background, making it that much more relaxing. I glanced down and saw the reflection of the moon; we were above the sea. Poor Yuffie suffers with terrible travel sickness; I can only imagine what she feels like as I've never suffered from it myself.

When I was young, I wanted to travel the world and see everything, every waterfall, every sunset and rise in a new destination. My dream has only been half completed, but now a new one has been met in its stead; I have the friends I have always wanted. They are the closest thing to a family I have, and even though I might now ever have any children of my own, it will be nice to see their families grow. Shera; Cid's wife is 5 months pregnant at the minute and is extremely exited about the new addition. Tifa was talking to me a few weeks ago about having children with Cloud. They want to try for one as soon as this battle is over with Deepground. As for everyone else, they want children, but now just yet. Earlier today Cid called everyone to main deck, and told us that in about a month, the main battle would begin. We were all relieved as we had the idea that now would be the start of it all. So we now have time to do what we want; either to prepare or relax. I am going back to Wutai, whilst the others are going to their own homes.

For about fifteen minutes I stayed there; staring into the darkness; forgetting the past and what horrors it has brought us all. I heard the door open behind me, but I didn't move, instead I carried on with my actions. I something brush against my skin, it was Vincent cloak. He was standing next to me, also staring at nothing in particular.

"This space is not taken I presume" I smiled; although I know he didn't see it.

"No one knows that I come out here at night; they all stay in the warmth"

"And do you enjoy it?" I thought for a moment… do I enjoy it. Well I suppose I do or I would do it do often. A bright light flashed in front of our eyes.

"Make a wish" I nudged him to show I was serious. He closed his eyes as I did and I wished as hard as I could.

_I wish Vincent finds himself…soon. And that one day, he will look back on the past with no guilt. _

I'm not saying that if you wish upon a star, that it comes true…but its nice to think it will. Glancing over at Vincent I noticed he looked troubled; the moonlight was creating a very gothic look about him.

"Every thing is going to be okay Vincent. You know that don't you?" I heard him sigh, showing he was obviously in doubt. I wanted to take his mind off if everything for a while. Maybe he could come and stay with me for a while, instead of wandering around alone. I think we need to do things as friends; he needs to know I'm not toying with his emotions. I wasn't going to mention anything tonight; I think he already had enough on his mind.

"Believe me. things always happen for a reason; even if we don't like the outcome" He didn't reply to me so I thought I'd end the conversation on a good note.

"Just remember, I'll always be there for you. Whether it is 2 o'clock in the morning and you want to call, or when you fancy popping in to talk"

_I promise………_

After about half an hour of silence, we finally said goodnight to each other and went bed. It was the next afternoon; when Cid was doing the rounds to drop us off, when I mentioned him staying. After Yuffie had butted in saying it was a good idea; he ''reluctantly' agreed. I swear to god, I will make him enjoy himself in this next month

I waved goodbye to everyone and walked out of Shera. Vincent wasn't too far in front of me so I whistled to get his attention; he finally turned around and stared at me. Throwing my key up in the air, he caught them through good reflexes without even thinking about it.

"Go inside and make yourself at home. You can have your usual bedroom if you want. I'll be back in a while" He sighed slightly; almost looking unnerved that a girl had given him the key to her house. I laughed to myself and unlocked my Nissan 4x4 and started the engine. The drive to the store I had in mind wasn't that long; about twenty minutes or so. After parking up, I walked inside the main shopping centre and grabbed myself a trolley. Many food items were thrown into it; including popcorn, ice-cream and chocolate; just for those lazy nights in front of the telly that I need to get Vincent into. I walked through the clothes section, now wasn't the time to be blowing my money on the latest fashion. Now it was time for me to do some serious home shopping. I found myself in the isle for DVDs and CDs. 'James Bond Casino Royale', 'Constantine' and 'Underworld' were placed into my trolley.

I continued down the isle and looked to the left of me; there were mobile phones lined up across a board. Vincent had lost his a few weeks ago, during a battle, and hadn't got around to getting a new one. I scanned them and checked what features they had. The best one for him was the 'Nokia 6110' it was a navigational phone; which meant if ever he was lost on one of his 'walks', all he would need to do is search on his mobile. I got it boxed and bagged; and collected a few more things before going to the counter and paying for it all. Everything ended up costing 257 Gil and 98 pence.

It was now about half 8, the time was really getting on; I would need to get home now and start dinner, before it was too late for it. I parked on the drive and pressed the button on my key. The beeping noise indicated to me it was securely locked. I almost tripped into the house with all the bags I had; in result I automatically got the attention of Vincent. He took most of the bags off of me like it was nothing, and proceeded into the kitchen with them.

"Good timing Vincent" I chirped, taking the non food items into the living room; and plonking down on the settee. I passed him everything as I unpacked; he placed them in a small pile to the side of him, without even taking in what they were. The last thing was a 'Nokia' bag. I decided to pass him it how it was, I'm sure he knew what it was by the logo. He raised his eyebrows and gingerly took it from me.

"What is it" he said, without looking inside it. I guess he didn't know what 'Nokia meant'

"Take a look silly" I giggled and rolled my eyes, whilst putting the DVDs on show beneath my T.V. When I returned to my original seating area, Vincent had already placed the box on his knee; and was reading the top.

"Kiya…" a small 'hmm' noise left my mouth "I can't accept this" He put the box back in the bag and tried to pass it to me; I pushed it back and shook my head.

"It's a nice gesture; but it's unfair for you to do such a thoughtful thing for me, when I cannot do anything in return" I smiled; now that was a speech and a half for Vincent. Coming from, a guy who never normally, says more than five words in one sentence.

"I didn't do it so you would do, or give me something in return. I did it because I wanted to" He sighed and put in down on the floor.

I eventually made us some pasta in tomato sauce; which we both eat in silence; until I had washed up and was back in the living room. I noticed Vincent was leaning against the doorframe; like he was waiting for an invitation to sit down.

"You know there's no need to stand. The settee is more comfortable. I told you, make this your home" I patted the settee and finally persuaded him to take a seat. I grabbed the remote control from the floor and turned the T.V on. 'Doctor Who' reruns were on. I found myself laughing at the cheesy baddies in it. Vincent looked at me in wonder; I guess he didn't understand what I found so funny.

"You see, I remember when I was a little girl, the masks were worse than that"

"…" I sighed and changed the channels, there was nothing descent on so I put 'Casino Royale' on. After about 45 minutes I was getting uncomfortable. I swear this settee needed some cushions. My head leaned to the left; surprisingly on Vincent's shoulder. I hadn't realised he was that close. His body shifted slightly and he leaned away from me.

"I won't bite Vincent" He stayed completely still and didn't move; his body relaxed slightly and we both continued to watch the film. I dozed off into a half sleep, before waking up as the credits were rolling. I looked up at Vincent's face and noticed his eyes were closed; there was no chance that I was going to move. He was finally allowing some contact between us and I wasn't going to thrown that away.

Vincent's POV

I made my way into the kitchen, after waking up on the settee. Had I been there all night? Kiya was already there drinking a hot drinking; whilst looking out onto her garden.

"Morning"

"Hmm" I watched her run a hand through her hair, before she turned to me. Even first thing in the morning she looked wide awake.

"So…is there anything you want to do today?" I shook my head and put my elbow on the counter; leaning on it.

"There must be something? How about a walk in the park or…. Hey how about a picnic" the last time I had gone on a picnic was with…Lucrecia. As much as it brought back memories of my past… I suppose there would be no harm in it.

"A picnic?" She nodded and opened a cupboard; revealing a medium sized basket, a huge smile on her face. I widened my eyes and chuckled slightly. Where did she get all of this?

Maybe this would be a little bit more interesting than I thought.


	10. Stories told

Woohoo I finally finished chapter 10. same old disclaimer; I don't own FF7, except for my OCs and events :) oh and just so you know, right at the end when the writings in _italics _its because its meant to be in Wutian. R&R thankies

Stories told 

Kiya's POV

I grabbed everything we were going to need; sandwiches, drinks, cake etc and stored them in the medium sized picnic basket. Had I really got Vincent to agree to this, I think this month is going to be pretty easy going. He didn't seem too annoyed by it; which was great, and now he was having a shower before we left. I placed the basket near the door and went upstairs to have a shower and get changed. It was really handy having two bathrooms upstairs. After collecting all my clothes I turned on the water and got underneath it; letting the warmth soak my body. I sighed and automatically relaxed; my hair began to stick to my back as I turned around, letting that become just as drenched. After having a wash and rinsing all of the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair, I finally persuading myself to get out of the shower.

Today I was wearing three quarter length jeans and a red alter neck top. I put on a black cross pendant and red stud earrings. As for my hair, after drying it I put it back into a pigtail, with a dark red ribbon. I slipped on my red dolly shoes and proceeded down the stairs; meeting Vincent at the bottom. He was wearing his usual attire, it was boiling outside; why did he want his cloak?

"Hey Vincent" He looked at me to show he was listening "How about leaving your cloak here today" He glanced at his cloak and back at me. Yes Vincent that is your cloak. I walked up to him and put my hand out; I must have scared him because he shot back; sending me into a giggling fit.

"You thought I was going to hit you" I placed my hand over my mouth to stop the sound from escaping. Vincent glared at me; wrong move. I moved forward again and brushed his hair out of the way; I then undid the buckles on the front of his cloak and lifted it off his shoulders.

"You see it wasn't that hard" I said walking to chair and laying it over the back

Vincent's POV 

I felt so naked as the fabric was pulled away, I make my way to the door and grabbed the keys from the side.

"So I guess your driving" Kiya's sarcastic, yet innocent voice came from the other room. I didn't answer her; instead I walked outside and unlocked the door; sitting in the drivers seat. Kiya soon followed and quietly sat next to me. I wasn't going to tell her where we were going. I guess it could be a 'surprise'. I knew these streets like the back of my hand, and had no problem finding my way to the destination in mind. I drove into the car park and reversed into a space.

"Wow, this place is so pretty" I glanced at Kiya, before getting out of the car. The look of utter shock and amazement was on her face; it was almost nice to see someone so happy because of me. She grabbed everything from the boot and held it in her right hand, before waling next to me. We began a slow walk to find an area that fit our needs best; away from public eye. I felt a small arm loop around my right arm; my gauntlet.

"It doesn't seem to faze you" Her piercing blue eyes landed on me; a slight shine of confusion lingering in them.

"What doesn't faze me?" she looked at my arm and then back at me "oh your gauntlet. No why would it" She never gave me chance to reply.

Kiya's POV 

I ran forward and lifted up the light branches of the hugest weeping willow I have ever seen. But there was something different; instead of the braches looking like skeleton like limbs, they looked like the life stream overflowing; but in a dark green light. It was blooming with life, making it seem that much more mysterious and relaxing. The space underneath it was perfect for me and Vincent; with just enough room for comfort. I unrolled the rug and threw it upwards; creating a parachute effect as if floated to the ground. I felt the leaves move as Vincent joined me. I sat down and patted the ground next to me. I passed him his food and began to dig into my own.

About fifteen minutes into the picnic, a loud ring tone filled the air. Vincent looked at me as I passed him his phone.

"I sorted it out this morning before you woke up. I put all the number I know you need." He blinked a few time and took the still vibrating phone out of my hand.

"Valentine" I watched him sigh and lay on his back. I zoned out of the conversation he was having, and took a swig of my orange juice. A few moments later Vincent slid his phone shut and put it on the ground next to him.

"Aw, see people do take an interest in you" He rolled onto his side, to face me.

"It was only Kelia" I smiled and laid on my side also.

"Only? What's the deal with you two anyway" His facial expression changed from the normal, to a look of wonder. Almost like he wasn't too sure himself.

"I met her about 3 years ago. She had been stealing from 7th Heaven. Yuffie had somehow persuaded me to go over...she was just a young girl. Kelia was very distant; always keeping herself to herself. Not that I minded. As you know I was and still am the same." I nodded, so he had known her for longer than I thought.

"But… as time went on, she started to open up to me more than anyone. And I found myself doing the same to her. We both share something in common; the fact we have inner demons" my mouth dropped open and I had to stop myself from gaping.

"But she is so young. How can anyone her age handle that?" A small but noticeable smile flashed across Vincent's face; it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"She is very strong willed. Inmetsu is its name" I recognised the name, but was unsure where from. I laughed for a second.

"Hey maybe Inmetsu can befriend Chaos" he chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"It's quite the opposite. They absolutely hate each other. But me and Kelia still talk to each other about it, despite how young she is. We have grown to have, what you could call a close relationship"

"You love her?"

Vincent's POV

It wasn't the first time someone had asked me this; many of the member of AVALANCHE had asked me not so long ago. And the answer was yes, I did love her. But not in an erotic way; instead I loved her like a father would love and care for his daughter. I knew the chance of me having a true, blood family of my own was impossible, so it was a comfort to know I had someone in my life who thought of me as a 'father figure'.

"In the eyes of a father; yes, I love her" Kiya smiled at me and came closer to me. She kissed my cheek and returned to her previous position; leaving me in slight shock.

"That's nice Vincent; really nice" her smile was sweet and sincere.

The rest of the month was full of days were full of togetherness. We would go out and have a picnic; in the same place, spend the night watching films. Sometimes Kiya would even hold my hand; which took a lot of getting used to. But the chances were, I was going to die in this war; why not live while I could.

Kiya's POV

I was lying on a settee in Shera, suffering from a mild headache; caused by non other than Yuffie. The door opened before slamming shut again. I shot up and saw Vincent, he looked in pure shock.

"Vincent what is it?"

"It's him, he's back" he slammed his hands on the table "the bastards back" I stood up and walked over to him. I had a pretty good idea who, but I wanted to make sure before I made assumptions.

"Who's back" Vincent ran his hand through his black locks and sighed.

"Hojo" Even though my guess was right, it still shocked me. I closed my eyes and perched myself on the settee arm. "It was him all this time. Creating those…creatures. Taking the people away…everything"

"What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do" I looked at him with in honest confusion… or denseness

"Kill him" he answered. Well of course he was going to kill him. He did take everything that Vincent loved and cared for away from him; leaving him alone… unless you count Chaos as a 'friend', which I don't think many people would. But the thing was… I was against the idea of killing him at the moment.

"Vincent I don't think you should rush into something like this" he looked at me like I was the devil himself. I diverted my eyes to the floor, before continuing.

"You really need to think thing over before going into it"

"I've had over 30 years to think about it Kiya" I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"30 years in a coffin, trying to atone for sins that were never your own, isn't thinking. More so, when have you ever talked to anyone about your past?"

"There's nothing to talk about; besides I have never found someone who I can confide those memories in." Never! Oh this man has a nerve. I've always been there for him, he knows I'm trustworthy… at least I thought he did.

"Well talk to me" I said standing up again. He only shook his head and walked to the door.

"I know she hurt you Vincent" he stopped completely still; not daring to turn and face me.

"You know nothing on the matter"

"Don't make me out to be stupid. You loved her, and Hojo took her away"

"Stop it" his voice was barely above a whisper, but I could still just hear it. I must have been getting to him, because his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Lucrecia never had the chance to return that love, did she? She was always too into her work; into Hojo's dreams. And you had to watch her bare his child for nine gruelling months"

"STOP IT!" He swung around; his glare almost made me fall back. This time it wasn't a hateful glare. It was a pleading glare.

"You know **nothing **on the matter. At least I knew she loved me. You fell for someone's false love; and it cost you your family and friends" at that point I didn't know what to say. How could he be so cruel… so heartless. A few tears fell down my face; I turned around so I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing my like this.

"Just leave… I don't think I can help you with this one anymore. Your minds made up" I heard the door close; he had actually left.

A few hours later I walked through the Shera, unsure of where I was yet again. The damn place is an unsolvable labyrinth, I swear. Part of me wanted to find Vincent, despite the comments he had made. In all fairness I had been just as harsh, but I wanted him to see that he couldn't live in the past. Where was he? I knew I was getting even more worried as the sound of shoes against the floor was increasing in speed.

In my sudden hurry I almost knocked Reeve over; who had appeared out of a conference room. I apologised and asked him if he knew of Vincent's whereabouts.

"Unfortunately not my dear… is there something wrong" a few curly bangs fell in front of my eyes as I shook my head. I brushed them behind my ear and sighed.

"No. I just wanted to make sure he was okay" Reeve smiled and patted my arm reassuringly.

"I'm sure he is about somewhere, No one can leave here at the moment. You will find him sooner or later" he walked by me and I went to carry on my search, before being stopped by Reeve again.

"Kiya" I turned around and faced him "You're a good person. Vincent is lucky to have such a friend he can confide in" I smiled, suddenly feeling really good about myself. Reeve was gone before I could thank him, so I made my way into the nearest room. My happiness was short lived as I found myself in a training room. _Another dead end_.

I picked up one of my old staffs and twirled it around a few times; it had been so long since I had used such a weapon. I remember fighting with Cid; he was trying to beat me in a duel. At that moment no one knew about my past, nor the fact I had over thirty years more training under my belt than themselves.

_**Flashback**_

"Come'n then brat" Cid had beckoned me to attack him with a wave of his free hand. I picked my then wooden staff and got into a battle stance, receiving a few laughs from Highwind himself.

"Ladies first" I grinned and bowed slightly; patronising his comment.

"No no I insist. I wouldn't want to hurt you" As soon as I had finished my sentence he had lunged forward in an attempt to attack me. I dodged it with ease and hit his stomach and back, he sent me a glare before cursing.

"Why ya little b..." I had tripped him over before the end of his sentence. I drove the tip of the staff down to his body, stopping it just an inch above his crotch

_**End of flashback**_

I laughed to myself; the look on Cid's face had been priceless. He'd actually thought I was going to do such a thing…although at the time it had crossed my mind.

"What are you doing here?" I whizzed around and dropped the staff; creating a loud noise as the metal hit the wooden floor. It seemed to echo through the room; sounding like a battle field in full throttle.

"V-Vincent…there you are, I wondered wh…" I had no time to finish; Vincent had pushed against a large storage unit and was pressing a lethal dagger to my throat. I tried to squirm free, but there was no chance in me getting away without hurting myself. Vincent loomed over me, and for once I actually felt helpless in his presence. His gauntlet was grasping hold of my top; the razor sharp talons had pierced through the material and where scratching against my skin.

"Stop it!" I looked into his eyes, but there was no emotion at all; Vincent was not winning this battle so far. Chaos brought his face down to the side of my own; I could feel his breath whip against my neck. Goosebumps were created all over my body, I know it wasn't Vincent but, it still looked like him.

"You're a pretty little bit aren't you?" Even though it was Vincent's body, I knew it was Chaos who at that time was controlling his mind; this seemed to make me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Vincent! Stop this! Fight him **please!**" the dagger was beginning to press against my neck even more, I starting to think that he wouldn't be able to regain control before something bad was to happen.

"Do you realise how fun it is to hear him scream, for me not to kill you?" an evil smirk lifted across Vincent's face. "But I think I'll torture him a bit longer" I was dropped to the floor as he walked backwards; the dagger was brought in my direction at great speed, only stopping a few inches from my body as he went still. Something was different this time, the dagger fell from his hand and hit the floor next to him.

A few gasps left Vincent's mouth before he looked up at me his eyes were full of shock and pure horror from what he was about to do.

"H-he was going to kill you" a small tapping was the only noise in the room for a few seconds, before I realised what it was.

"Vincent you're bleeding" I grabbed a clean flannel from the side, ran up to him and pressed it down on his hand. He had obviously sliced his skin when the dagger slipped through his grasp.

"No Kiya you don't understand" I lifted my head up to see his.

"He **was** going to kill **you" **He walked away from me and quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall.

I followed Vincent into one of the guest rooms and searched through the cupboards in the ensuite. Finally I took a small roll of bandages and some butterfly stitches into the bedroom. _Where the hell is Vincent? _He was no where to be seen…_Not again_. I heard a tap being turned on, and realised he was in the small kitchen. This complex is great; each guest area is like an apartment. I slowly walked in; it was Vincent, he had been running cold water over his cut. He dried his hands before noticing I was there.

I reached my hand out in front of his, he gingerly showed me it and I began my work. It wasn't too deep, but butterfly stitches would help it heal quicker; all they were was small adhesive strips placed from one side of the cut to the other, which kept it closed. I gently wrapped a bandage around his hand and tied it off at the front.

"Are you alright?" Vincent's head snapped up and he glared at me; a red glow hovered around his body like the glow off the moon at night. This against his red cloak created an even more sinister look than usual.

"**What do you think? Do I look okay?" **There was sarcasm in his voice, it seemed to verge on being cruel; Chaos was still talking through him. Almost instantly his gaze softened to a pleading stare.

Vincent's POV

I dropped my eyes to the floor; not wanting to see the expression on Kiya's features. _I've done it again_

"_Yes you have"_

"_Why are you doing this?" _it was the first time in an age that I had confronted Chaos with a straight question.

"_Why do you think? You didn't listen once to what I had to say before…so now its my turn to have some fun"_ a sardonic laugh was all I could hear before a scene flashed though my mind. I watched myself push Kiya up against the side and press the weapon to her throat. I heard the way Chaos sounded through my voice… but something was wrong. I didn't stop when I lunged toward Kiya's chest with the dagger; instead I saw it pierce through her chest into her heart. I could hear her heartbeat slowing. Slowing…slowing and to horror there was no more. Kiya died in front of me and then the world went dark… but Chaos's scornful laugh still remained around me. It was almost too much for me, I couldn't take it anymore. Whether it was through pity or not, I was pulled free from my nightmare to see Kiya **alive** in front of me again.

"I'm so sorry" my voice was barely above a whisper but I think she is used to this now.

"You didn't mean to do it Vincent" she moved closer, making me rest my gaze upon her dazzling blue eyes.

"It was him using you…We all know that it is incredibly difficult for you to hold him without the proto-materia, but that doesn't mean you can't. You proved that a moment ago"

The door opened behind us, but I did not turn around.

"It's time; we are going into battle" Kiya nodded.

"Get your things ready; be prepared for anything"

Kiya's POV

I sighed and shook my head; bad timing. Vincent was stilling in front of me; staring at the floor. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We'll get through this Vincent…together" his body was shaking through honest fear and shock. He kept his arms by his side, like he was afraid to hug me back.

(Authors note… remember _italic _is when they are speaking in Wutian)

"_It's okay. Remember what I said. I'll always be there for you. no matter what" _wow it had been so long since I had actually spoken in my first language. Vincent's arms rose to my back.

"_Thank you Kiya. No one has ever said that" _his voice sounded even more seductive in this language. I lifted my eyes to his face and gave him one of my 'don't mention it' looks. He smiled; slightly more than he has ever done. This time it lingered on his face longer than before. I felt him lean down; looking at my lips.

"_Don't do it if your not su…" _Before I could finish he lips met with mine. I couldn't help but inwardly grin. I just hope this didn't end the same way it did before.

Vincent's POV

I was doing it again. I couldn't help myself. When it all comes down to it, I am a man and Kiya is a very attractive young woman. Human instincts fell into place and Kiya wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my tresses; like she had done before. This time I was more forceful with the kiss, instantly deepening it and enjoying every moment. The door opened behind us and we both pulled away a few seconds afterwards.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" it was Tifa; she had just caught the ending of the kiss.

"N-no its okay Tifa" a red blush crept across Kiya face as she said it. I'm not sure whether I was the same; my cloak was on the side so it wasn't hading my face.

"We will be out in a mo" Tifa nodded and left us.

Kiya's POV 

I laughed and placed a hang over my face.

"Vincent"

"Hmmm" I looked at him and smiled.

"Did you mean that" He nodded. Words could not explain how relived I was.

"Thank you" he smirked, and collected his cloak.

"No Kiya. Thank you" I smiled from ear to ear again and we both made our way to main deck. Tifa and the rest of the gang turned there attention to us; I knew she'd say something.

"No time for family meetings. Ya'll need to get going" Cid pointed to the door that leads to the hanger. We both nodded and ran through it. Before going around the corner Vincent grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you meant it" I lifted up and placed my lips on his.

"I know it's going to be hard but we will be able to do it… if you want to that is" He copied my action and kissed me.

"I'll see you soon then. Stay safe…promise me"

"I promise Kiya that I will come back… now I think I have a reason" he brushed my hair away from my face "Stay safe… I will see you soon" We both jumped on a hover board and waited for the all clear.

WOW that's my longest chappie thus far :D hope you liked it. Tell me if there is any mistakes :D I am prone to them and have already re-posted this chapter twice lol


	11. Have a little faith

Chapter 11

Kiya's POV

We all had to make a quick escape from the 'Shera' as something hit it. The heat from the explosion whipped at our backs until we were far enough away to turn around and see the growing devastation around us. Kelia swerved next to me.

"Are you ready for this" she nodded at my question and proceeded in flying towards the battle ground. I steadied my hover board for a moment, whilst making sure my guns were still holstered at my sides once more. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. Talk about bad timing. _Tifa_. Why the hell was she ringing me?

"What's up Tif?" I tried to keep at a steady pace; dodging out the way of falling bracken.

"About earlier…" I inwardly laughed; but didn't say anything. "I didn't tell the others…" it sounded like she was scared to confront me about it.

"Tifa It's okay. I know you didn't" A huge bomb flew towards me; making me lose my balance and fly upside down on the hover board.

"Shi… okay, right I'm kinda busy hun. I'll ring you when I'm at a safe point" She agreed and I put the now closed mobile in my back pocket. I zoomed down near the ground and started aiming at the metal army. Time seemed to go like sand through open fingers; fast and rough. I didn't know where Vincent was, but to be honest I had complete faith in him. I would see him again… I had to.

_3 hours later_

I kicked at the littered ground; sending a few pieces of metal flying across the horizon. So much death and destruction; and for what? I sighed and turned around as I heard an airship. _Cid_. I ran up to a hover board that had been left and make my way back to the Shera.

Vincent POV

So I was finally here? I thought; flicking open my phone.

"Hey I got through" a relieved feminine voice came through the speaker.

"Tifa" I knew it was her.

"Wha? You got through!? Yo! Vincent! You still alive!?" Barret's voice bellowed through, and I could do no more than pull the phone away from my ear; keeping it at a safe distance, until I knew Tifa was talking again.

"Of course he is. We're talking to him, aren't we? And do you really have to shout right next to my ear?" Barret had always been one to state the obvious; I guess things don't change.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tifa!" The grown man shouted; just as loud I might add, his apologies, I think it was aimed at me also.

"I apologize, Vincent. Here's Cloud."

"Vincent?" 

"Cloud" I said, acknowledging him with one simple word

_5 minutes later _

"Cid's airship" Cloud had just explained to me the current position of everyone. 

"We lost contact about 15 minutes ago. I don't think we have to worry, though. Those two should be fine"

"Two?" I questioned

"Yeah Kiyas on the Shera as well" my mouth dropped open. What if the airship was… I had to stop my line of thinking before I started to fear the worst. 

"How are you all doing?" I tried to stay off of that conversation. 

"What do you think?" 

"Right! You can count on us!" the brunettes voice came into the background again.

"When I'm through, there won't be a single sucka standing!" I had to chuckle slightly at Barret's comment, even in these situations AVALANCHE stayed strong. 

"Right" my voice had a slight sense of humour in it. 

"And as for you..." I stopped the blond before he finished his sentence 

"Don't worry. Leave Deepground to me" I eventually closed my phones and returned it to its usual place.

After another long winded amount of time I found myself at the end; or so I thought of a battle with Azul. To my dismay, I was soon corrected as the Tsviet transformed into a large dragon type creature. I took a few steps back and checked how many bullets I had left; 150. That wasn't good. After hiding behind a metal pillar I found myself praying that I would find a way to escape; there was no way that I would be able to defeat him in my human state with such few bullets. Thoughts of changing into Chaos appeared in my head, but I pushed them out; I would only ever use that as a last resort.

"Vincent!" a small voice called behind me, I turned around and to my surprise, found Kelia leaning against another pillar. I could hear Arch Azul barging his way towards us, there wasn't much time for me to ask all the questions that needed to be answered.

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous for someone of your age" Kelia shook her head and placed her hand on her hip.

"VV you know that I can handle myself. And besides" a huge grin appeared on her lily white complexion "You didn't think that I would let you have all the fun. Did ya?" I sighed and jumped forward as a lethal claw zoomed behind me. Both myself and Kelia started to run around the platform as Azul chased us; for such a lumbering thing, he was quicker than I had first anticipated. I soon realised that we were getting nowhere; and we were losing strength more and more with each attack made and received.

I had to do it; it was the only way that both of us would make it out of this godforsaken place alive. I groaned slightly as I let Chaos take over; his wings ripped through the skin on my back; making me wince in pain. Kelia ran up to me, but soon she realised what I was doing. My vision became red as I felt Chaos's power run through my veins; every ache and pain disappeared completely, leaving me ready to kill.

"Clever" Azul's voice was more of a growl now; he sounded almost sarcastic.

"Very" I; or rather Chaos turned around and saw Kelia on her knees; holding her chest tightly. Dark black energy looped around her body as I watched her lose control. This could be interesting. A demonic type wolf was left in my wake. The energy still left and entered Inmetsu body, with each pulsation of its heart. Chaos growled and I could feel him wanting to kill it then and there, but there were more important things to be doing.

"Chaos. How lovely to see you again" the sarcasm was all too easy to read, I inwardly rolled my eyes. It has been known for quite some time now that Inmetsu, doesn't like Chaos in the slightest. Not that I can blame it; I've had over 30 years with the bloody demon, you would have though that was enough time to send someone crazy. From what I could tell Chaos shared the hate for Inmetsu; making the feeling all too mutual.

"I'd love to rip your little head off; but I've found myself unable to do such a thing. You can blame my host for that" Chaos dead planned; sounding disappointed. Inmetsu growled a short laugh and pounced above me; looking like it was ready for the kill. But instead it seemed that Kelia also had control over the monster, making it attack the real threat, rather than my demonic half.

It just shows you what can be done when two people work together; especially two very powerful monsters. Not too long after we had started our attack, Azul fell over the edge of the platform; sending him to his shadowed grave. I gradually regained control of my body and saw Kelia doing the same. She looked at me; panting heavily and gave a breathy laugh.

"w-we did I-it" I nodded and took a few moment myself to check everything was in order.

"You have to go" I stated collecting my gun from the floor; how on earth it had ended up there, I'll never know. A confused and almost doubtful look glinted in Kelia's eyes.

"And whys that. We work well together VV" I shook my head. Inmetsu and Chaos worked well together, myself and Kelia were not as strong.

"It is too dangerous. I'm close to the beginning of something that I may not return from. If you follow me into the darkness, I won't be able to protect you" I clicked a new round of bullets into Cerberus and finished what I was saying.

"And believe me… there are far worse things than Chaos out there. Things that not only send you crazy; but also make you do things you would never want to do" Kelia nodded slowly; I think she understood what I was saying on some level, but I know she found it hard to fully grasp the truth in it.

I sent her on her way; making sure the path was safe and that she could get to the Shera as safely as possible.

I knew what needed to be done

It was just gathering the strength to do so…

Kiya's POV

I knew we were going to be needed on the ground again; but It was the waiting process for the go ahead which was sending me crazy. I paced the main deck, where Cid steered his trusty ship.

"Stop ya frettin ya makin me dizzy" He said taking a puff from his newly lit cigarette. I nodded and walked to the side of him.

"Everythin is gonna be alright… Vince knows what he's doin" I knew the young pilot was right, but it didn't stop me from worrying. Although, it was a slight comfort to know that Tifa and the rest of AVALANCHE had been in contact about 4 hours ago now. The only thing that scared me about that was… it was **four** hours ago… so much could have happened since then.

A very wet looking Kelia walked through the sliding doors; she was in her wolf form and did no more than shake her fur and perch on the seats next to the door. I walked over to her and sat down. Bless her, she must have been freezing; it was chucking it down with rain outside.

"I'm guessing you've been with Vincent" she nodded; I could see sadness in her eyes, it was all too familiar for me to see such worry. I wasn't sure if she was going to like this or not, but I took my chances. I reached my hand out and ran it over her silver fur; it was slightly damp, but other than that is was soft and warm through her body heat. I guessed she was as worried as the rest of us; she looked up to Vincent as a father figure, and if anything was to happen to him, there's no doubt it would crush her completely. It took a while but she finally told me what had happened, and how Vincent had left her to go about his mission alone.

"I could have gone back" I stroked her fur; in an almost mothering way and shook my head.

"No. he wouldn't have wanted that"

"Is it just because it was me" I smiled sympathetically

"No Kelia. He would have done the same to all of us. Vincent's in a dark place right now. All he wants to do is get rid of the bad memories and start a new fresh life, without Chaos" Kelia exhaled deeply and nodded. We both jumped slightly as a siren blared through the intercom. We gave a small nod to each other and got into positions once more.

Everyone; including Reeve and Cid were on the ground now; there was nothing but destroyed buildings and reactors around us. Cloud ran up to us and stood next to his wife.

"Sorry about the wait" Tifa smiled at him and turned to kick the last Deepground solider in view for miles.

"They're all yours now, Vincent!" Barret shot some extra bullets from his arm gun, into the air; almost to give a signal to the now high flying Chaos form. I laughed slightly as Cid took another puff of his cigarette and leaned against a metal pole.

"All in a day's work" he stated cockily. I shook my head and laughed again. Another explosion in background filled the air with a loud boom.

Kelia's POV

I watched as the reactor fell to ground with a deep groan. We all cheered and began to run towards the AVALANCHE group. Young Shelke stood next to me.

"Since when have I cared so much" it was like she was asking me. I smiled slightly and looked to the sky.

"It's all up to you now Vincent" I said before turning to the gang; looks of determination on there faces. Kiya lifted her fist in the air, the rest joining, including me.

"VINCENT!" everyone around us shouted in unison; huge grins on our faces.

Vincent's POV

I chucked slightly; knowing exactly what needed to be done. I'd found the strength I had needed for so long. It had come from those around me, those who considered me their friend, family and… lover.

"I guess I have not choice… it time to… save the world" I charged towards omega t full speed.

Kiya's POV

We all cried again

"YEAH!" this was it. We had to have faith, there was nothing left. After a few moments of intense silence, the sky suddenly filled with a bright white light; almost a blinding light. To all of our shock, we saw the energy from Omega fall to the floor.

"VINCENT" Yuffie shouted. Tears welled in my eyes.

But there was nothing…

Nothing I could do

But wait…


	12. Someone like you

Hey there, thanks to all who has read my story. And an even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed and put this story on alerts and favourites. I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chappie…wups. So yeah as you know I don't own FF7 (mumbles) but I do own my OCs and anything added.

Kiya's POV

I looked at the horizon and sighed. It has been 2 months since we saw Omega's energy being released, along with Chaos…Vincent disappearing. I cannot say it has been easy, because that would be a blatant lie. I've had my far share of sleepless nights; wondering if I'd ever see Vincent again. He left without a single trace…well except his pendant, which was found on the same night; dangling off of a building.

I watched as Marlene and Denzel swung on the swings, having a race to see who could get the highest. I momentarily closed my eyes and searched back to my childhood. I remember when I was about 6; I fell over and grazed my knees and hands; after my parents had pacifically told me not to run in the snow. But my mother still came up to me and kissed it better, before my father picked me up and carried me on his shoulders. I was lucky to have such caring parents. Marlene and Denzel cannot remember their parents as well as they should do.

Marlene came tumbling over to me and jumped on my knee; knocking me out of my daze. Her girly laughed filled my ears, instantly cheering me up, with Denzel's little smile alongside it.

"Where is Vincent Kiya" Marlene asked innocently. What do you tell a child? Even though Marlene was 9, I didn't want to alarm her by saying I think he was dead.

"I'm not sure hun" Denzel sat next to me and crossed his legs on the bench.

"But he's coming back…right?" I gave the most sincere smile and nodded.

"He promised me that he would…and Vincent doesn't lie" I think…

I steered clear of the depressing subject and suggested we went to the store to get some sweets for them. Obviously, they didn't say no, so they followed me like little puppies into the big shop called 'Cash'n'Wrap'

"How corny" I thought whilst getting a basket. I let them get what they wanted, including popcorn, candyfloss and some random lollypops and sweets. They ran to the DVD section and started picking up dozens at a time, showing me them, telling me the age of each one and how long they'd wanted it for. Finally they narrowed it down to 'Harry Potter'.

A thought crossed my mind the other day. If Vincent was alive, and without Chaos, would he still want to be with me? We haven't really started a relationship of sorts yet; but the fact that he would age and I wouldn't, might throw him off. I cannot imagine what it would be like to watch Vincent grow old and die; it's hard enough for me to accept that my friends will eventually do the same.

I removed all negative thoughts out of my head as I pushed open the door to 7th Heaven. I had originally taken Marlene and Denzel to the park; just to give Tifa some time to run the bar in peace; but it had turned out to be more of a relaxing day for me. I opened my bag and retrieved the 'Harry Potter' DVD I had bought, before passing it to the two egger children. As soon as it was in there grasps, they shouted their thanks and ran upstairs to start watching it. I received a smile from Tifa, who was cleaning the work surfaces. She brushed a bang out of her face and threw the cloth into the sink.

A slight ring filled the air, as someone opened the door. It was Yuffie and Kelia; they ran up to us and placed their hands on the table.

"Have you heard from Cloud?" Tifa nodded then sighed

"He hasn't found anything" I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"Aint gonna make this easy for us, is he" Kelia said, a small amount of comic was in her voice, making me smile slightly. If she had faith, then I don't see why the rest of us shouldn't. I looked in the corner of the bar; Shelke was just getting up and making her way out of 7th Heaven.

"Hey Shelke" she stopped and nodded at me

"Be careful…I know" I laughed and nodded at her. I was very mothering when it came to my friends. Myself and Shelke had talked quite a bit during the past month, and she was really starting to try and relive the last ten years that were taken from her. The same applied to Kelia; she had been left at my house the night it all kicked off. We both sat down that night and talked over a hot chocolate; sharing a few laughs and giggles.

Kelia and Yuffie ended up watching Harry Potter with the kids, and I helped Tifa serve the customers. It got to about 3 o'clock and Tifa closed 7th Heaven for the day; saying we all needed a rest from the days rush.

"So you and Vincent huh?" Tifa returned to her seat in the bar and winked at me. I laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know what's going on between us two. I mean, he said he didn't regret kissing me the second time…which was nice. But he might have changed his mind now" I rested on the back of the chair and sighed.

"I'm sure he hasn't… Vincent's the kind of guy who learns by his mistakes, the first time. I think he's realised that he has feelings for you" Maybe…

Vincent's POV

I sat on the ground in the mountain wall; staring at whom I thought was my only love.

"Lucrecia… everything's alright now" She was always such a beautiful woman; with long brown hair and a cheerful smile. She had knowledge beyond her years… only 25…so young.

"Omega and Chaos have returned to the planet" I stood up but kept my gaze upon the crystallised form of Lucrecia.

"Thank you. It was you; you were the reason I survived" I took one last glance before leaving. My body and mind felt free, without Chaos's thoughts running through it. Though I was tired, the thought of returning to those who were supposedly worried about me; scared me slightly. I was a free man; a free 27 years old man, able to start my life over again. Lucrecia never blamed me, and although I might still wish I'd have done things differently, I know that you have to take chances in life. And the outcomes of my choices were for the better; Lucrecia would have wanted that. But yet, I still think that to some degree I will always blame myself for what happened; how could I not after all this time?

Upon my exit, I noticed a small girl at the edge of the cliff. I squinted my eyes to get used of the sun light; I realised that it was Shelke. She was clad in a pink jumper and a red school skirt.

"Everyone's waiting, Vincent Valentine" The young ex Tsviet said before sighing.

"I don't know why they made me come up here and get you" I smirked and walked next to Shelke who was enjoying the beautiful scenery around the cliff edge.

"Not that I mind though" She turned her head and smiled, before we both looked into the sky; the remains of Omega still floating in the air. I let the air whip through my hair and cloak; had they really missed me that much?

Kiya's POV

It was about 9 o'clock and me and Tifa were still talking about life. She is really enjoying the marriage life, and says that in about 6 months Cloud and herself are going to try and have a baby. I was really exited for them, and the fact the Shera was 8 months pregnant, added to the feeling.

Someone rapped at the door; making me jump.

"We're closed" Tifa shouted, picking up our glasses and loading them into the washing machine. I relaxed back into my seat, only to jump again as the door was knocked once more. Tifa sighed and shook her head.

"I said we're closed" even when slightly annoyed, Tifa still could speak in a calm and sweet voice. I grabbed my mobile off the side and looked at the screen.

_Shelke calling…_

I pressed the green button, before putting it to my ear.

"Hey there" I could hear cars in the back ground and assumed she was still in the main city.

"Are you going to let us in?" Us? Who had she brought around?

"Yeah course one sec hun" I walked and unbolted the door before opening it. I instantly gasped and dropped my phone in pure shock. There in the door way stood Shelke and…

"V-Vincent" I stuttered. My hands were shaking and I hadn't even picked up my phone. I took a big step forward and hugged him tightly; giving him a months worth of hugs in one. He put his hands on my shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze, before pulling away.

"Y-your alive" he chuckled slightly and nodded.

"What's going on?" Kelia and Yuffie came the stairwell and stared at Vincent. Kelia was the first one to move. She ran forward and knocked Vincent into the wall with a slight 'oomph'. He had only walked through the door, to be attacked again.

"You came back…I knew you would" Vincent looked down at the young girl who was gripping hold of him for dear life. Yuffie clapped as well as Tifa.

"I was so scared" Kelia said, into Vincent's cloak.

"It's okay, I'm back now" he pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry yourself so" a understanding smile appeared over the young girl's features.

After a while, I ended up upstairs, in the room I'd been staying in. I sat on the bed listening to the running water in the background; Vincent was having a shower in the ensuite. A few minutes later, he came through the door wearing black pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. After ruffling his hair with a towel he laid on the bed facing me.

"I still can't believe your back"

"You doubted my promise?" I quickly shook my head.

"It's not that…its just you were gone for a long time…I was scared" He put his hand at the small of my back and pulled me into a laying hug. I breathed in his scent and smiled to myself. Snuggled into his chest. Fifteen minutes later; without any conversation and started to wonder…

"Vincent" no answer

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?" I smiled and pulled back to see him peering down at me.

"Aw I'm sorry" I laughed "I didn't think you were sleeping" I reached up brushed a strand of stray hair that was across his face. I kissed his cheek, sat up and walked to the door.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat" I looked at him, but once again his eyes were closed and his breathing was quiet. I crept out of the room and slowly shut the door behind me, before going into the bar. By now Cloud was there, after finishing the day's deliveries.

"So where's the hero" I pointed to the ceiling

"Sleeping" I returned upstairs after having something to drink and sat on the bed again. Vincent stirred and sat up.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" he shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Vincent…what happened whilst you were gone?"

"It doesn't matter now… I'm not the same man I was anymore. That's what you wanted right?"

"No. I still want you to be 'Vincent' I just want you to know that you can have friends and a…" I stopped myself before saying 'girlfriend'. Vincent cocked his head, before realising. He sighed and looked at the bed covers.

"Kiya…" I stopped him; I didn't need him to say it.

"Its okay…I understand if it was just…a mistake" Vincent quickly took that thought away.

"No, its not that. Its going to be hard… and I think you deserve someone who can offer you more than someone like myself can" I placed my hands on his shoulders and made him look at me.

"Someone like yourself is someone I've wanted Vincent. I'm not asked for a miracle over night Vincent… I just want you to be there" he brushed my cheek with his hand and placed a shadow of a kiss on my lips, before pulling back; almost ashamed.

I shook my head but still smiled at him. Vincent laid back down again and instantly fell asleep.

Was this the beginning of something?


	13. All I need is time

I do not own final fantasy VII or any thing to do with it, other than my characters and added storyline. Happy reading: D

Chapter 13

All I need is time

Kiya's POV

Vincent has been back about two weeks now, and today is his birthday; his first birthday since losing Chaos. Kelia celebrated her 16th birthday a few days ago, but she thought It would be nice to have a joint party with Vincent…that he doesn't know about…yet. We have been planning the party for a while now; pretty much ever since he came back. Let's just say, it was harder to keep a secret than I thought it would have been. Although, Yuffie seemed to be having the hardest time.

Vincent left the bar this morning at about 8 o'clock before I woke up. We haven't actually slept in the same bed; but I'm not going to push him into something he doesn't want to do, even if it doesn't mean much… to him. We have been pretty close, but not completely, which is an up from where we were. Sometimes Vincent would kiss my cheek, or quickly on the lips; but nothing passionate.

It was about 6 o' clock by the time we had everything ready, there were blue, red and black balloons everywhere; Yuffie's idea. Presents for both Kelia and Vincent were on the side; each one with a coloured ribbon that matched the wrapping paper. A huge banner saying 'happy birthday' in red, blue and green, hung from the ceiling. Everyone was here. All of AVALANCHE, Reeve, the Turks and some other people that Tifa and Kelia knew. Food was neatly put on trays and dishes on a huge table in the main bar. Drinks were on the house; which all of the lads thought was great.

I had rang Vincent's phone, and told him to go and pick Kelia up because there was something they needed to see. Kelia knew about the party, but in order to make it seem like more of a surprise, I needed her to come later on.

I still can't believe it's finally over. Chaos has returned to the planet, and Vincent has returned to me. Now we can all just relax for a while; and pray nothing goes wrong just for one night.

I returned from getting changed into a short yellow dress and black high heels. My hair was loosely tied back; with curly bangs falling down on each side and at the back.

"Hey Kiya" I turned around the see Tifa standing next to a heavily pregnant Shera. I nodded, to show her that I was listening.

"There's someone waiting for you in the other room" some waiting for me? Well it couldn't be Vincent, as he was going to pick up Kelia. I glanced around the bar; everyone was talking in their own little groups. Thankfully no one got severely injured during the fight; although the battle didn't go without its losses. I thanked Tifa and made my way to the door and into the corridor; leading to the room in question.

The room was dark, except for the small amount of moon light shining through the uncovered windows. A figure in the shadows was standing; looking about onto the view.

"Who are you" I inquired; it was weird how Tifa didn't tell me who he was. The more worrying thought was that she didn't know.

"Don't you remember? I think our paths have crossed a few times before" my eyes widened; I failed to believe this was…

"Jaken?" I switched the light on and stared at the man in front of me. Unfortunately I didn't have my guns with me, but there was a small dagger on the floor; I guess Yuffie's lack of organisational skills has finally come in handy.

"See you are clever" I bent down, ready to grab it and attack him. This man was none other than the man I presumed dead. My murderous ex boyfriend, Jaken. He tortured and killed my parent's all those years ago. To add further insult to injury, I had fallen in love with him; how stupid was I to see that he didn't really love me, for me. I was his easy route to my parent's untimely demise. I had only found out a few years after, that it was him.

His dark brown and blond hair was as curly and rugged as ever. Standing at 6 foot 2, he towered above me; and once again I felt helpless as he strode over to me.

"Leave now!" I said; my voice was unusually low. Compared to what I'm used of it being.

"Now Kiya, don't be thoughtless. Aren't you at least going to introduce me to your friends?" I ran the rest of the distance in-between us and went to attack him with my dagger; but he stopped me by grabbing a hold of my arms and locking me against the wall with them. He drew his lips down towards me; I knew what he was going to do, and I wasn't happy about it. I struggled and squirmed under his touch. The smell of him no longer appealed to me. Instead it went against everything I had fought for in the last 30 years. Images from the past came to me in swarms of thousands. I had given Jaken so much; my love, friendship time… all wasted, all fake; on his part anyway.

His lips came closer to mine; his breathe flowing against my mouth. I shook my head and screamed.

"MURDERER!" the music must have been on so loud, because no one heard me. Instead I was punished with a kiss. He punched his tongue viciously into my mouth making me bang my head banged against the wall as I tried to get away. His hand dropped to the bottom of my dress and he began to inch it up, bit by bit. I screamed into the kiss and wrestled against him.

I heard the door open and prayed it was a member of AVALANCHE, preferably a taller member. No such look. I pushed Jaken back and looked at who had entered. Oh no _Vincent…_

His eyes were full of anger, disbelief and shock. Turning on his heal at great speed, he make his way out of the door.

"Vincent wait" I called after him, but he didn't stop. Kelia wasn't far behind him either.

"Please... I can explain" He bolted around and glared at me.

"Can you?" Tears welled up in my eyes, but this time I don't think Vincent cared.

"You're taking this all wrong"

"I am? Really! Because what I saw was pretty damn simply. How could you betray my trust like that?" his voice was unbelievable loud; scaring me slightly. I went to walk up to him, but he turned around again and continued on his way. Kelia gave me a death glare and followed him.

Vincent POV

I can't believe Kiya would do something as unfaithful as that. I know we haven't been together very long; and we aren't completely a close couple; but still. It has taken a long time for me to open up to Kiya; I still don't think that I deserve such attention. Now I realise that I made a mistake in falling in _love _again.

I sat down on a bench a few streets away from her house. Kelia warily sat next to me and sighed.

"Vincent I… I'm sorry" I shook my head and bowed it down; hiding it in my cloak.

"I didn't think she was like that" no neither did I, but I guess you can't always judge someone. I was foolish; yet again in the area of romance. I felt Kelia lean against me; her body was shivering slightly. It was freezing outside and she had come out in her usual clothing. I lifted the side of my cloak up and draped it over her; saying she was small, it covered her. She mumbled her thanks and we stayed silent.

Kiya's POV

"What the hell where you thinking!" I shouted at the back of Jaken; he was facing the window again. I heard him chuckle slightly; this was too much for me to handle at the current time. I stormed up to him and when he looked at me; slapped him hard across the face.

"Aw don't act so hurt Kas" he rubbed his red cheek and laughed. No one had called me Kas in years; it was just my initial put together.

"What the hell are doing here? I thought you were dead"

"Yeah well, fate has a way of bringing lovers together again" I scowled at him and clenched my fists into tight balls; ready to hit him again. How dare he call us lovers! That was the last thing we were now.

"No! Fate has a **cruel **way of bringing enemies together Jaken. I should have killed you back then" I had collected my guns from the other room and was now pointing them at his head; my hands shaking with nerves.

"Ya know you won't kill me. Well at least not yet. The time isn't right for us to battle this out" I know he was right. Something about the whole situation had me confused. I am going to kill him; mark my words, but the time just didn't feel right.

"LEAVE! Go away and never come back. Leave me with what relationship I have left with Vincent. Because I swear to god the next time I see you… I will kill you; make no mistake of that Jaken" He grinned at me and walked by me.

"He'll suffer you know" I turned around and faced him square on. _What?_

"Valentine might be rid of chaos; but he will never be rid of the memories and life threatening chemicals left by the demon" With that he walked out the door slamming it behind him. What did he mean; had he done something to Vincent? Or was he just playing mind games with me.

About an hour later, I walked into the dining room after collecting my thoughts. It was quiet and Tifa was cleaning up the dirty plates and food containers. I'm not sure where the rest were; probably upstairs watching the TV. I picked up a few plastic containers and threw them in the kitchen bin.

"He made you do it didn't he Ki. Please tell me he did" I glanced at the brunette and nodded. Fresh tears zoomed to my eyes; making me cover my face with both hands. My body shook as the tears came faster.

"What am I going to do?" I choked out.

"Oh Kiya…" I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"It's going to be okay…he knows that you wouldn't do something like that off your own back"

"Does he? You heard the way he was earlier… I've really hurt him Tifa" after a few more minutes I parted from the hug and wiped my eyes as the door opened. It was Vincent. He saw me and went to walk out the door again.

"Vincent wait!" he stopped mid way out of the door "Just let me explain…please. You at least owe me that much"

"**I** **owe you nothing" **He returned through the door again and shut it behind him; before walking into the back room. I looked at Tifa, who nodded and I followed him. As for Kelia I wasn't sure where she was; and to be honest I was glad she wasn't here to try and fight against me. It was already going to be hard enough.

Vincent stood in the middle of the room, facing me with his arms folded; waiting for my explanation.

"Well?" his one word sentence made me stop a few metres away from him; I didn't think he would want me anywhere near me.

"Do you really think I'd be that cruel Vincent?" he shrugged and glared at me.

"You tell me" I inwardly rolled my eyes, he knows me better than that.

"You don't even know who he was, do you" I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair before continuing "His was Jaken… my ex boyfriend from over 30 years ago" Vincent's eyes widened slightly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. him. Why the hell would I want to kiss someone who killed my parents? More so why would I want to betray your trust like that?" I asked walking slightly closer to him.

"You kissed him back" he snapped. I growled and through my hands out in utter distress.

"Really Vincent? Is that what you saw? Because I think I know a bit better than you. He pushed me against the wall and pinned me down. There was nothing I could do. No one heard me scream before he… I would have done anything to get away as he tried to…" I stopped myself and turned around with a sigh.

I went into my room; and turned on the TV before sitting on the bed. I must have watched re-runs of Scrubs for about an hour, before hearing my door open, and shut again.

I felt Vincent's hand on my shoulder, I brushed it away and faced him; but stayed on the bed.

"This isn't going to work if you don't trust me" he sat next to me before lowering his head to the floor.

"Do you trust me Vincent?" he nodded and sighed.

"Then why did you fail to trust me this time?"

"Because I was scared…scared of losing someone I have become to..."

"To?" I pressed slightly, trying to get a full sentence out of him.

"Care about someone so much" I smiled; I knew he hates saying things like that. I leaned forward and hugged him, before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"There' no need for you to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere" he joined the hug and laid his head on the top of mine.

"I'm so sorry" I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"Don't be. You acted in a way anyone would… and I'm thankful you were so protective" his grasp on me tightened and I closed my eyes. Suddenly Vincent pulled back and began to cough. He placed a hand on the top of his leg and hunched over as his body shook from the fit.

"What's wrong?" he shook his head and continued to cough.

I patted his back and rubbed the same place; trying to help him get back to normal. A few minutes later he straightened out and took a deep breath. I collected a glass of water and passed it to him. He gratefully accepted it and drank it in one go. I quickly got my phone out as it alerted me of a message.

_I told you_

It was Jaken, was he right? Was this the start of Vincent's battle without Chaos?

We stayed in my room for another half an hour; just talking about random things, I then realised that the party was still on. I left him to get changed into a long yellow top and denim jeans. I then returned and grabbed Vincent's hand, before hoisting him up from the bed.

"Come on" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The party… I think we need all need to forget the past…don't you" he nodded slightly and made his way out of the door and back into the dining room. I have to say, the room is huge, big enough to fit about 60 people in, with plenty of room for tables, chairs and music stands. So I guess saying it was a cottage, was a small…big understatement. It was really a mansion on sorts; but in the style of a cottage.

New food and drink had been put out, thanks to Tifa, and everyone was having conversations again; with music lingering in the background. I turned to Vincent and smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday" I lifted up and kissed his cheek.

It was only the beginning of the party…I wonder how the rest will go?


	14. Meaningful present

**I do not own final fantasy VII or anything to do with the events that happened in the film or games. I only own my characters and story lines :D**

Meaningful present

Kiya's POV

The rest of the night had been filled with present giving, memory sharing and joke telling. The party ended on a good note; with everyone, save Vincent, singing I will survive and 1000 green bottles. I kinda got the impression everyone was drunk when we got to 459 green bottles, and instead of another bottle falling off the wall, people began to pass out or fall over. After shoving a few people in a cab and the rest upstairs for the night, I found myself clearing up. Tifa had asked if I needed help, but I told her to get some sleep as she looked tired out.

I stuck the dirty dishes and glasses in the dish washer and began to put the chairs on the tables. A rattle of a door chain made me glance around for a moment. It was Vincent; he had taken the trash into the alley way for tomorrows collections. I smiled at him and after putting the last chair in its place, took his hand and we walked up the stairs and into 'our' room; for the stay that is.

Kelia was staying for a while as well; she slept in the room down the hall, which was nice. For her birthday I got her a silver bracelet. I'm not sure what Vincent got for her; he's very good at being discreet things, which I don't know is a good thing or not…As for everyone else, they got her some clothes, money and materia. No one really knew what to get Vincent, so it was the usual ammo and materia for him also.

Vincent sat on the bed with a sigh and looked at me; I smiled and sat near him. That reminds me, I haven't given him my present yet.

"Close your eyes" After a few moments, with a confused look on his face, he did what I had asked. I reached down the back of the bed and pulled out a small black box. I popped it open to reveal a wooden pendant on a twine loop. It was a mixture of different designs; there were three symbols in Wutianese intertwined into one; it almost seemed like it had grown like that. I gently lifted it out and tied it around his neck; thankfully it was long enough, and ended a good way down his chest.

As I drew my hands back, Vincent opened his eyes and glanced down at the foreign body, lifting it up with his left hand; which was now gauntlet free. His mouth dropped open slightly as he realised what it was.

"You like it?" I said in a soft questioning voice. He nodded and looked up at me.

"Kiya…this is…"

"…Yeah. Each symbol means something. Faith, trust and honour" I skimmed each one as I said what it was. "It's an old tradition. Whenever a hero returned from battle, to where they were truly needed; they were given this. But it was a rare giving…as so few came back" I sighed as I remembered the catastrophic war that happened in Wutai when I was a child. My village was large, but that soon changed after the battles.

"I am no hero Kiya" he pulled my chin up so I looked into his eyes. "Yet you say I would have been missed" all I could do for a moment, was gaze into his intoxicating eyes. I finally broke free and smiled

"You are, and always will be a hero to me Vincent. And you will **always** be missed when you go" I left him with that thought as I went to get changed into my pyjamas. I loosely tied my hair back and walked into the bedroom again, to find Vincent in exactly the same place. A thought crossed my mind…he never let us sing happy birthday to him.

"Happy birthday to you"

"Kiya…" I gave him a cheesy smile, before continuing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Vincent." Stretching my arms out in an over exaggerated way, I finished the song.

"Happy birthday to youuuu" I giggled as he pulled me in by my hand and pressed his lips against mine; before pulling away soon after.

"Happy indeed" He gave me a full smile; teeth and all. I would have practically died if he had not of pulled me in again. I welcomed the kiss and deepened it; it had been a long while since we had kissed liked this; but it was well worth the wait. After parting, he smiled again and went to get changed himself. As he left the door, I fell back on the bed; completely amazed; not only had Vincent kissed me again, but he had smiled! And not a simple smile either; a full blown smile.

I got under the covers and waited for him to return; when he did I wondered if he'd go to the other bed; but no, he didn't. Instead he slipped under the covers and turned off the light, before lying down. I did the same and felt his arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest.

"Thank you" he breathed into my ear.

"My pleasure" I relaxed against his body and finally gave into sleep.

Vincent's POV

I had woken up this morning to find Kiya still in my arms; after slowly moving away I had managed to go unnoticed.

_"Perhaps I mean more to her than I previously realised" _I thought, walking out of the ensuite after having a shower. I made my way down stairs, to find Cid with his head burred beneath his arms. He looked up at me, before returning to his earlier position.

"Don't say a &"! Word" I inwardly chuckled at his accusation.

"I'm hurt. Like I would do such a thing" my voice came across almost sarcastic…I guess without chaos I was beginning to change.

"Well what do ya kno. Vinnie boys got a sense 'a' humour" I shook my head before walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. A tired looking Tifa and a hung over Cloud were the next to follow my route. I stayed briefly downstairs; watching Tifa make a concoction that she swore to the two men would cure their killer hangovers. I took note of the ingredients, before going back upstairs with two glasses of milk.

I crept into the room; still trying not to wake up Kiya; but I realised that she was awake. She was sitting up in the bed and smiling at me. After politely taking the beverage, she took a sip and placed on the side table; I did the same and sat down.

"You've got…" Kiya began but started to laugh. She reached her hand out and wiped her thumb slowly across my lip. "Milk moustache" she giggled and grabbed some clean clothes; before jumping into the shower. I glanced down and looked at the pendant; it was a classed as an honour to receive such and item all those years ago. To think that Kiya had considered me worthy of something so precious was extremely confusing. I decided to get changed into some 'casual' clothes, as everyone calls them, as I don't think any of us will be doing anything too testing. I grabbed a black shirt and a pair of black cargo trousers from the wardrobe and slipped them on before Kiya emerged from the bathroom; dressed in a white halter neck top and jeans.

"Erm…Vincent" she looked unnerved for a moment as she went to continue. "I was thinking…well…did you want to come and live in my house…with me…obviously" she hit her head gently with the palm of her hand in slight distress.

Kiya's POV

"I see no reason for me to decline"

"So that's a yes?" he nodded, kissed my forehead and went downstairs. I smiled to no one in particular as I grabbed my car keys from the side and walked into the street. I knew it was going to be murder trying to find a parking space as I drove down St Marvel street; heading up to the huge shopping centre. I prayed to god a police officer wouldn't drive next to me as I pulled out my phone from my silver bag.

_Message received _

_Tomorrow__ Kacie's diner 1700 B there_

I knew straight away who it was… _Jaken…_ I have specifically told him **not** to associate with me in anyway, why does he persist in pushing me to do something that will end in his death? I sighed as I finally parked my car; a good way away from the centre. I flipped my phone up after hearing it ring; previously making me jump. I was already on edge, worried like hell about what Jaken wanted.

"Hello?" upon realising it was the young hyperactive teen, Yuffie I got into conversation mode. "What's up?"

"Just ringing to ask…beg you to buy some ingredients for Tifa's miracle hangover curer" I laughed and shook my head. She had been another one of the guests to get completely drunk…in fact, if I remember correctly, myself, Vincent and Tifa were the only three who stayed relatively sober… if you forget the few glasses of wine and a couple of beers.

"Yeah hun of cour…." I was cut short as a car swerved up the road towards me; it was driving the wrong way, up a one way street! I tried to jump out of the way, but It clipped my side and sent me flying over the bonnet. I fell off of the car as it reversed and disappeared down the road. The last thing I remembered was the distant call of Yuffie on the phone and someone shouting for help.

Vincent's POV

I rushed into the hospital and skidded to the desk. Yuffie had called me and said there had been an accident; and Kiya had been injured.

"Good morning Sir, how may I help" I would normally have been more polite, but I didn't have the time.

"Kiya Suestia" she looked at me gone out; as if I was speaking another language.

"Sorry Sir?" I sighed and tried to relax, trying not to come across harsh.

"K.i.y.a.S.u.e.s.t.i.a." I said extremely slowly. Finally she showed me the directions to the room she was staying in and I continued down the hall.

I wasn't even told what state she was in…

**Sorry the chappie was so short, but I had serious writers block near the end **** I'll update soon though.**


	15. They’re after you

WOOT! Chapter 15. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, or just read without reviewing…you know what I mean lol. To see the number of hits rise each day is a real confidence boost XD I don't own anything but my characters and my added story line :) happy reading. Oh and p.s. because the chappie is so long, I might have got some words the wrong way around or with odd wrong letters, I'm sorry about this but I can never see them (sigh) ahh well. Anyway, sorry I'll let you read :)

Chapter 15

They're after you

Kiya's POV

I woke up to see a pair of rather curious yet concerned eyes lingering over my body. It took me a few minutes to get used to the light difference in the room; but as soon as I got my bearings, I lifted myself up slightly; only to receive a numbed twang of pain in my chest. _What happened_

"Where am I?" I asked, still not letting my gaze leave the man in front on me.

"Don't worry my dear. You are in good hands. I am Doctor Vadez, You're at the hospital" My stomach dropped; _hospital Oh the crash__…__great!_

"You were hit by a car. Those who saw the accident said the car was going pretty fast; you were lucky you were only left with bruised ribs and a sprained wrist" I nodded and thought back. It was true; the car had been going fast… a little too fast, saying he/she was going the wrong way up the road…_weird._ I guessed by the look on the man's face, he was still confused by the fact that I wasn't dead. But then again he didn't know that I couldn't die; nor the fact that I healed a lot faster than normal people.

"Do you want us to call anyone?" I shook my head. I didn't want anyone to know, all I wanted to do was go home and forget the whole thing. After a while Doctor Vadez removed the line from my arm; now I was fully conscious and left me to rest. I finally fell into a light sleep; even though I didn't want to, I guess the drugs were having more of an affect on me than I had previously thought.

Vincent's POV

After about an hour of searching and being redirected I finally reached the end of the corridor and made it to room 487. Eventually persuading myself to look through the glass window, I noticed Kiya, lying on the bed. Her ribs were bandaged up; as was her left hand and she seemed unconscious still. The automatic door made a slight 'swoosh' sound as I walked over the sensor; letting me into the sickly white room.

"Kiya…"I whispered; hovering over her slightly. The door reopened to reveal a middle aged doctor. Grey mixed black hair was folded neatly into a comb over; showing the all too noticeable misfortunes of aging. Deep grey lines laid beneath his silver eyes, only to be concealed some what by a pair of non rim glasses.

"Mr Valentine I presume" I nodded crudely, almost annoyed at the fact that I had been interrupted. He must have noticed this as the small smile on his face faltered into more of a nervous grin.

"I guessed as much. I got send a message that you were looking for Miss Suestia" I nodded again and turned back around.

"What happened" I asked

"A full on car hit" I closed my eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling weak; _she could have__ been__ seriously hurt._

"Mr Valentine I suggest you get something to drink; there is no telling how long you could be here for. An hour, maybe four" He left me alone with Kiya and my thoughts again. _A car crash. _Why was I not there, she had asked me this morning if I wished to go with her; but I foolishly declined. How am I expected to have a relationship with someone that continuously gets hurt because of me? Is it the right thing to do? Should I stick around to watch Kiya suffer as a consequence of my actions?

About an hour later I felt Kiya stir; her eyes blinked open before focusing on mine.

"Hey" she said in a soft voice.

"How are you" I inquired in even more of a whisper; not wanting to alarm her. She smiled and lifted herself up with her right arm. I held onto it as she showed difficulty in steadying herself.

"A little drowsy, but other than that, I'm fine" During the next half an hour, she explained to me what happened; including the text message.

Kiya's POV

"You're not going" did he just…

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with an annoyed look.

"I don't want you to take the chance. I don't want to lose you" My looked softened as he ran his hand across my fringe. Had he forgotten that I couldn't die? It's just not possible, well not at the moment anyway.

"I'm immortal; remember? I need to do this Vincent. I need to stop it before it gets out of hand" he frowned in disappointed frustration. "As soon as it's over, we can go back to normal"

Finally after proving to the doctors that I was okay; I got to leave. They gave me painkillers that I would need to take whenever the pain became too much for me; although I don't think I will use them, I have a pretty high pain threshold. Vincent drove us home and I was greeted with Yuffie practically crushing me in a hug.

"Ah. Yuf I love you to bits hun but…your kinda hurting me" she quickly pulled away and looked to the floor, apologising.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that you were hit" I shook my head and patted her shoulder to get her attention.

"No Yuffie, it was me, I should have been looking where I was going. Plus the driver was in the wrong, so don't worry" after giving me a smile we all walked into the bar and I was awarded with a few taps on the shoulder and a couple of light hugs from Kelia and Tifa. I wasn't in too much discomfort, considering, but the constant nagging throb in my chest was beginning to bug me. I tried up get off of a chair, which I had been sitting on for the past 15 minutes, but winced slightly as I moved to quickly. Vincent was at my side in a flash.

"Are you okay" I laughed softly and nodded; giving him a sincere smile. He guided me to the back room and settled me on the settee. Bless him; the next time he came in the room, he had a hot water bottle for me. After wrapping it in a towel, he gently pressed it against my ribs. I sighed in relief; it really did help with the pain. He sat next to me and let me lay on his knee as we watched the television; finally there was something decent on. We watched a few episodes of CSI, and I found myself assuring Vincent that the fact I was wincing wasn't because I was in pain, but because of what was happening on the show.

It was so lovely to be like this with Vincent, with most couples you would normally be doing this on the 2nd or 3rd date; but it had taken longer with us. I liked it the way it was though; it made it feel like we had accomplished something.

The next morning I was in barely any pain what so ever; I took a couple of pain killers after waking up fully, just in case my injuries played up when I was going to the 'meeting' with Jaken. Vincent walked in on me slipping a dagger into my boot.

"Do you think that will be necessary?" the truth was yes, I did think it was necessary. I know what Jaken was like, but I didn't want to worry Vincent any more than he was already.

"I just want to be prepared…that's all" I walked out of 7th Heaven and turned back to face Vincent who was looking increasingly nervous.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying" I rubbed my thumb under his eyes; this time he didn't close them. "You'll get wrinkles" the corner of his mouth lifted for a brief second, before falling again. I went on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. I was just about to get into my car, but I was pulled back by Vincent; who pulled me into a pleading kiss on the lips.

"Stay safe…please" he whispered in my ear; his hair tickled my neck. I pulled away with a smile.

"I promise" I said, whilst letting got of his hands and getting in the drivers seat. "I'll be back" oh wow how Arnold Schwarzenegger did I sound? I waved him goodbye and drove out of the parking space and down the road; in the direction of the dreaded location in mind.

The clock in my car read 16:55 as I parked outside 'Kacie's diner', it was a small place that mostly catered for builders who were on their breaks, and people who only had time for a quick cheap meal. I nervously got out the car and locked it; before standing under the large white and red neon sign; that highlighted were it was at night. My mobile rang, causing a few people to glance around and look at me until I answered it.

"Hello?" I could hear the fear in my voice. The thing was I wasn't scared of Jaken…well not too much. The truth was I was more scared about how he knew Vincent.

"Look in front of you" I lifted my gaze from the floor, to across the road; there he was. I could see his figure in the phone box. Before I could cut the call and walk over, he left and went around the back of an old factory building. I crossed the road; making sure I paid attention to the traffic this time, and followed Jaken's footsteps.

"Well what do ya know? She actually came" the gruff voice was coming from one of the dozen men that were surrounding Jaken's form.

"Yes **she** did. Although it's such a pity that you need body guards Jaken; what is it? Lost your touch?" All of the guys made an 'ohh' sound, like a group of teenagers would in a fight in high school.

"Ouch Kas, that hurt" he said sarcastically.

"Well I find sometimes words can be the best weapon there is" He laughed at my comment and rested against the wall behind him; before lighting up a cigarette and taking a few deep drags from it.

"Like memories then…eh?" I rolled my eyes and tried not to think of the past; I didn't want my judgment to be clouded at this point. The smoke that was continuously being expelled from Jaken's mouth every few moments, hovered around me; it made the place look more and more like an area drug dealers would do business and other dodgy dealings

"Cut the bull. What was so bad that you had to bring me around here for?" A few of the men walked forward at a faster pace, before stopping as Jaken put his hand up. Both were in casual clothes; including jeans, t-shirts and old trainers. At the moment the only weapon I could make out for them to have was, a gun holstered at their sides.

"So let me guess. It's the whole, I have to get through you before I can talk with Jaken thing?" perverted smiles were plastered across their faces as Jaken gave them all; even the ones who had remained at his side the signal to go. I took a step back, getting ready to fight them.

I was first attacked by two; one with a gun and the other with an electro-Mag rods; similar to the ones I've seen Reno use. Yet this man was less clumsy with it; unlike the way I've seen Reno throw his about. No; this man had had many a year in training, which made me think that the others would be the same.

I grabbed my guns and started shoot at the on coming threats; missing near on every time…this should be interesting. I ending up on the top of two large crates; staring down at all of them.

"Now" I said putting my hand on my hip "There's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 of you" I pointed at each one as I counted them before gesturing at myself "And only one of me… how is this fair?" They all smirked and looked at each other before dispersing to reveal Jaken In the middle of them again. I jumped down and grimaced as I fell on my sprained wrist a little too hard; I guess the painkillers are wearing off.

"So my point still being…why did you want to meet me here?" He took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked the dog end, onto the floor.

"Let's just say I have some unfinished business to attend to" unfinished… that can't be good.

"And I'm guessing this 'unfinished business' has something to do with me?" He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That's right babe. You and ya lil Vamp friend" I scowled at him.

"Vincent! His names Vincent, not Vamp friend. And for you information, he's my boyfriend" my nerves we getting the better of me, making my hands shake in frustration and through me getting increasingly scared. A brown envelope was thrown at me; it was quite thick and had some weight to it.

"Take a look. We'll meet again…sooner than you think" The next time I looked up; they were all gone without a trace. I ran back to my car and locked it as I sat down. The envelope ripped easily as I ran my finger inside the lip of it. A few dozen photos fell out, alongside a metal pendant. I inspected the photos and gasped as I realised who they were of. _Vincent…_ all of them were of him, some with me, but most of them of him on his own. There was even one of him sleeping… the pendant that had fallen out was also Vincent's. It was of a three headed dog and was one of the many Vincent kept on his weapons. Jaken had paid someone to follow him…he wanted something from him and I don't think it was anything but his life.

After a few minutes of getting my thoughts together, I stuck the key into the ignition and made my way back to 7th Heaven. How was I supposed to tell Vincent?

As soon as I walked through the door I saw Vincent, and ran into his arms.

Vincent's POV

Kiya was safe…thank the gods. But something must have happened as she was shaking; whether it was in fear or in relief, I'm not sure.

"Hey" I said softly, pushing her away gently so I could see her face; pure fear was written across it. I swear if _Jaken _has done anything to her…I will kill him. "What happened Kiya?" I cupped her face with both of my hands and looked deeply into her eyes; trying to get her to focus on me.

"They're after you…" her voice broke on the last word. I embraced her and gently stroked her hair.

They are after me?...

But why?...


	16. Going with the flow

Woot! Chappie 16 for ya! I do not own final fantasy VII or Vincent…as much as I say I do (hehe) but I do own my OCs and storyline. Happy reading.

Chapter 16

Going with the flow

It has been a month since my meeting with Jaken; and thankfully we haven't had any problems at all since then. Yesterday Cid rang to say that Shera had gone into labour; and had given birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they named Aaron Cid Highwind. Which was great, considering they had been really worried about it? I had to admit, I was really looking forward to seeing Aaron, as it has been so long since I have held a baby; I might even get Vincent to try and hold him; if that's not a mission, I don't know what is.

Me and Vincent have been doing okay; although I've been increasingly worried these past few days. He has been really tired and out of it. I wonder how bad things have to get before he gives in, and goes to the doctors; because only god knows how stubborn he is. Today I grabbed a newspaper from the local shop and looked at the apartments for let. I really thought it was time me and Vincent moved out of 7th Heaven; it wasn't that I didn't like it there, it was more the fact, we didn't have much privacy at all. During odd conversations, I had slipped in the idea. He brushed it off as though I wasn't even mentioning it. Had he changed his mind about living with me? Maybe it was a little too soon.

My view about not mentioning it to Vincent again completely changed as I noticed the amazing accommodations in Edge; surprisingly they were quite affordable. There was a lovely one about half an hour away that had three bedrooms; which was handy as I'm sure at some point we will have visitors. 598gill per month. Okay that was slightly pricey for Edge but, I wasn't worrying about that too much. I was very well off, through years of work during my life time.

For the first 12 years after realising I wasn't the same girl I used to be, I sang and danced at a local restaurant; just something to try and get away from my past, but I felt like I needed to help people so I left. After I finished that part in my career I worked at WTMA; weapon training & martial arts until I first met AVALANCHE about 4 years ago. I taught teenagers and adults how to defend themselves and how to use their weapons properly; without hurting themselves.

Kelia popped into 7th Heaven earlier and sat by me at the bar. We talked for a while and I found myself asking her if she would want to live with us. I know that she would feel awkward staying in a place for too long without Vincent around; and I knew he wouldn't mind if she stayed with us. Thankfully she agreed and we went to see the place together. I guess it could be a surprise for Vincent; he has had a lot on his mind lately and I have found that he hasn't been very talkative.

The apartment was amazing. The whole place was fitted with wooden floors and white wallpaper. The kitchen was open with the living room; creating a spacey affect, and there were light wooden beams on the ceiling. I truly believe that Vincent would like this because, not only was it a large place to live in, it also has a study and a small library. They honestly called this an apartment? It's huge! Each room was of a decent size; Kelia already called dibs on the room with a built in wardrobe. I gave the man a deposit and the first three months rent in advance, before calling Vincent.

"Hey hun…erm I have something to show you" I asked him to come to the apartment; well I didn't actually tell him it was an apartment, I merely told him the address and left him to his own devises. About 15minutes later I heard a knock at the door; blimey Vincent moves fast. I opened the door and let him in. He glanced around the room we were in; which was the living room/kitchen.

"Well what do ya think?" I mused, clasping my hands together behind my back and swaying backward and forwards. After blinking a few times, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"It's an apartment" I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly.

"Well done Sherlock. Do you like it" he continued to stare at me; making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Like I said… it's just an apartment" I heard Kelia laugh as she jumped next to me and leaned a hand against her hip.

"Yeah VV. It's your apartment…well our apartment" she smiled at me and after a few minutes of complete silence; nudged Vincent's arm with her elbow, encouraging him to say something. He gave her an annoyed look and scratched the side of his head.

"I never thought you were serious" he said with a sigh.

"You don't like the idea?" I inquired. He shook his head, and for a moment I though that he actually meant that he didn't want to live with us.

"It's not that…I just didn't realise you were so keen on the idea" Vincent walked by me and continued to look around the place. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought…

Two weeks past and I found myself looking at the fully furnished living room. That was the first thing we designed. A cream settee sat in the middle of the room on top of a blue rug. The coffee table was placed right in front of the television; another side table was next to an arm chair, with a vase of white lilies place upon it. Paintings were hung on the wall and a rug was placed at the front door. It was very minimalistic, but Vincent loved it that way; and to be honest, it meant less cleaning up for me.

The kitchen had been packed with a mixture of foods, that mainly myself and Kelia had chosen on yet another one of our 'new home' shopping trips. Appliances were plugged in and ready to go for whenever we fancied anything to eat. I decided that I must cook the gang a meal one day next week, so they can come check the place out; and plus, me and Tifa make a mean Sunday dinner; we decided to put a few of our family recipes together and make a mouth watering dish.

I walked into mine and Vincent's room and found him putting the finishing touches to the last coat of maroon paint on the walls. I picked up the paint brushes to go and wash them; and in the process, got paint all over my hands. I put them down again, walked in front Vincent.

"Hey Vincent. You've got something on your face hun" I lifted up and smeared fresh paint over his face. I backed off and started to laugh. He put a hand to his face and widened his eyes when he realised what I had done. I wasn't sure if I had actually pissed him off or not, so I took another step backwards.

"Oh no you don't!" His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I found myself being pulled into his reach. What I hadn't thought of before was how this could backfire on me. After a few minutes of play fighting we were both of the floor. I was on top of him with a leg either side of his hips and both of my hands holding his arms down. I leant down and started to kiss him.

"Wups…I'll come back later" I fell off of Vincent as he shot up at the sound of Kelia at the door. He brushed himself down looked to the floor; his hair hiding the fact he was blushing.

"Oh, no it's okay hun. What's up" I prayed that my face wasn't red as I started a conversation with Kelia, that made us eventually move to the living room as Vincent started to pack up.

Vincent's POV

I stored all the paint and cleaned brushes in a box and slid it under the bed; that I had somehow squeezed into the room. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned off all of the paint from my face and hands. After cupping cold water into my hands, I splashed it onto my face; letting the cool liquid soothe my growing headache. In the distance I could hear a knock at the door; they were already here.

I strode into the living room after drying my face, and saw Kiya already holding the new born. I could have almost smiled; she looked so happy about holding such a precious thing in her arms. It looked like she knew exactly what she was doing, which was more than I could say for myself. I have never held a child before; not that it has been something I have wanted to do though… I have never, wanted a monster such as myself to handle such a symbol of innocence.

Everyone looked at me as my presence became noticed.

"Vincent man, ya look like shit" I shook my head and sighed.

"Thank you for the confidence boost Highwind" He winced at my sarcastic tone and instantly gave me an apologetic look. I brushed it off and moved onto the main subject at the present time; the baby. I congratulated them both and perched myself on the edge of the settee.

Kiya's POV

The little bundle of joy that I held in my arms, was the first member of the future AVALANCHE gang. I smiled as Aaron squirmed in his blanket. The little blond fluff on his head, suggested that he would have a thick head of blond hair just like his father does, when he gets older. I gave Shera and Cid a little clothes set for him; including a blue t-shirt saying 'daddies little helper' with a picture of an aeroplane on it, and a pair of khaki bottoms. They thanked me and made there way around the apartment, with Kelia, who just managed to pull herself away from Aaron; leaving me and Vincent alone in the room.

"Hold him Vince" somehow he stood me saying the nickname; although I wasn't all that sure that he was a big fan of it. He almost fell off of the settee, like he was shocked that I'd ask him such a thing.

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do" I laughed quietly; trying not to wake up the now sleeping softy sweetheart in my arms. I pulled away on of arms; still keeping a proper hold of Aaron whilst doing so and grabbed Vincent's hand, before pulling him down the side of the settee and next to me.

"You'll be fine" I slowly lifted Aaron from his current position and placed him gently into Vincent arms; at the moment he didn't look like he had a clue what he was doing.

"Cradle him in you arm…yeah like that. And support his neck and head with your other hand" I smiled in accomplishment as I left Vincent to his own devices with holding Aaron. He looked a picture; the action looked so alien to him; making him come across as being awkward. After a few moments of peacefulness, the little angel started to cry for him mother; and got the attention of everyone in the rooms around us. Shera walked through the door and scooped Aaron from a shocked looking Vincent; he let out a sigh of relief as he was able to move freely again.

Shera and Cid left not long after; Aaron was restless and needed a proper cradle to sleep in, rather than someone's arms; which was fine because Vincent looked tired out. I sat next to him after locking the door. His features seemed pained in some way.

"You okay hun?" He groaned slightly and nodded slowly. I rubbed my fingers in circular patterns on his temples and he closed his eyes with a comforted sigh. I soon realise that it was these headaches he had been getting that were making him so touchy and tired.

I wonder how he would handle going to 7th Heaven tomorrow for a drink?

**Thanks for reading another chappie of my story XD it means a lot. Hope you liked it. And a huge thanks to those who have reviewed XD**


	17. Dirty dancing, dirtier happenings

**You know the deal :) I don't own anything but my characters and storyline. ****Happy reading.**

Chapter 17

Dirty dancing, dirtier happenings

Kiya's POV

I finally persuaded Vincent to come with me to 7th Heaven tonight; which was surprising. I grabbed my dangly earrings from the side table in our room, and attempted to put them in by looking in the living room mirror. Vincent walked up behind me; I could smell his cologne almost a foot away. He was wearing black trousers and a white, 3 quarter length sleeved shirt, tucked in.

"Hey Mr" I pulled Vincent in by his tie and kissed him. He smiled slightly as I pulled away and held onto my hand before spinning me around. My curly hair swirled and my black skirt whirled as I spun; thankfully not going too high. I wore a Venetian red chiffon blouse and black high heeled slip on shoes. His smile widened as I stopped to face him.

"What?" I laughed.

"Beauty" I giggled and playfully tapped his shoulder, before rolling my eyes and what I could only guess; blush.

"Yeah right"

"Maybe **you**" he said pointing at me "should learn to take complements…just like you expect me to" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I said smoothly into his ear, before grabbing my bag and coat, and making my way towards the door.

We walked the whole way to 7th Heaven together as a couple, yet not hand in hand.

"They live!" Kelia shouted; arms outstretched. She had left about an hour before us, because she wanted to get a head start on the night.

"We were starting to think you were having a night of ya own" Cid mused with a wink. I laughed and walked up to the bar. I didn't really want to drink tonight, so I ordered myself a coke and Vincent a glass of whisky. Almost immediately we all zoomed into conversation and the night was started on a good note; but I know how easy things can change. About midway into the night 'Do you love me' was played and I found myself being pulled onto the main floor.

"Com'un then mzz teacher" Cid was drunk as hell and was randomly dancing in a circle. I burst into laughter and shook my head.

"Nope, no way" Tifa ran onto the dance floor with Yuffie and they both jumped in front of me.

"Come on. How do you do that swirly thing with the little dip at the end? Like in the picture" I could have walloped them both around the head with a rolled up newspaper at that point. A few years ago, I had shown them some photos of when I was younger; One of them being a picture of me and another boy; Jaken, yet a lot younger. His arm was around my waist and I was dipped backwards with him holding me. It was a dance move done purely on trust. I was so glad that Vincent hadn't inquired about what picture we were talking about. I could do without another argument.

"You have to trust someone" Tifa grabbed a hold of Cloud's hand and pulled him next to her. She nodded for me to give her the next instruction and I continued. "And then you swirl and dip" I put simply. She tried it but almost fell over.

"Okay…yeah, it might help if you show us" I sighed and looked over at Vincent. He was the only person I fully trusted. I called him over, and without even telling him what I was going to do; held his hand at arms length, swirled in and arched my back, creating a low dip. His hand had automatically gone to the bottom of my back, and was holding me steady; even though I could have held my own weight. My leg was up near his hip; with his hand holding it. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing; thankfully.

I rolled back up and ended up looking into Vincent's eyes; still crimson, though he was without Chaos. I could have sworn there was a look of lust in his eyes as he ran his hand down my thigh and to my waist; to make sure I didn't fall over. I looked at the gang, their mouths were open slightly.

"Wow. Never knew ya it in ya" Reno grinned; taking another swig of his beer. I never thought he would stand for it so I didn't say anything.

"…" Vincent was silent with the sudden awkwardness that had set in. He walked away from all of us and went upstairs. I sighed and straightened out my skirt before following him. I found him leaning against the wall in the room we used to stay in. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright" his face had gone pale and a slight sheen of sweat adorned his features. I placed my hand to his forehead and gasped slightly; he was boiling. Before I knew it, he quickly walked away from me, through the glass doors and onto the small balcony. I followed him at the same speed and found him resting his face on his hands.

"Vincent…what's wrong?" he turned his head in my direction; he looked like death warmed over.

"I just feel woozy" Before I could say anything back; he leaned over the railing and retched; emptying some content of his stomach. I was at his side within a second, pulling his hair out of the way and rubbing his back. After a few minutes he did the same thing again; this wasn't like Vincent. Placing a hand on his stomach, I could feel it contracting, but there was nothing left in his aching stomach to disperse. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do, except comfort him until it passed.

I heard the door behind me open; peering over my shoulder I noticed Kelia's features.

"Oh my god" she ran to the other side of Vincent but kept her eyes on me. "What the hell happened" I still wasn't sure if Vincent wanted Kelia knowing about Chaos so I stated the obvious.

"He isn't feeling great" she looked at me and confirmed what I had previously thought. Of course he wasn't feeling well, wasn't that obvious? I heard my phone ring in the other room, and knew that Kelia wasn't going to leave Vincent.

"Stay here with Vincent for a minute please" I bent down near him "I'll be right back" I rubbed my hand down his back one last time before collecting my mobile.

Vincent's POV

My head was spinning and every time I tried to move it made my nausea worsen. Bile rose to the back of my mouth, causing me to heave. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it must have been Kelia because I could hear Kiya's soft voice in the background. I was too tired to pull away; its not that I didn't want Kelia to touch me, it's just it has taken all of my will power to let Kiya help me in the slightest. It just isn't in my nature to have people looking after me; I'm not used to the attention.

I suddenly felt terribly drowsy; my vision becoming slightly impaired. Kelia's grip on my shoulder became tighter; she must have seen me waver.

"Vincent?" I slowly turned my head in her direction; I didn't want to scare her, but it was too late for that. My body began to shake uncontrollably, but it wasn't like it used to be with Chaos. The world went completely black and I felt my body hit the floor. I was having some sort of fit. I heard Kelia scream for Kiya;

"I-I'm okay K-Kelia" I'm not sure if she heard me but I could do not more as I passed out.

I woke up to see Kiya standing above me; holding a damp flannel to my forehead. My body ached from the attack, I wasn't sure on how hard I'd hit the floor; all I know is that I could feel it now. Through instinct I tried to sit up, but my head still felt heavy.

Kiya's POV

"Easy… you've had a nasty fall" I placed my hand at the back of his neck, so he wouldn't jar it as he fell back down. I helped him into a sitting position; with pillows behind his head. The attack had terrified me; I had heard Kelia screaming from the balcony. After excusing myself off the phone from Reeve, I had ran and found Vincent on the floor; unconscious.

I watched as he turned his attention to the young girl sleeping on the settee, across the room.

"She watched over you with me all night" I laughed quietly and walked over to her as she moved and knocked the sheet off of her. I pulled it back over her body and watched her pull it under her chin; snuggling back down. I turned around and saw Vincent's face; he looked amazed.

"I guess you two are closer now?" I smiled softly and nodded.

"She really looks up to you; you know that?" He shrugged; brushing the statement off.

"It's true. She told me, you're the closest thing to a father she's got"

"Hmm… perhaps" Vincent closed his eyes; I assumed it was because he had another headache. I walked over and sat behind him after moving him forward. I laid against the wall, with Vincent leaning on my lap. He looked at me as though I was crazy.

"D-don't" he has been more distant and touchy recently; I wonder if it is more than the illness?

"It's alright. Just relax" I began to run my fingers through his hair; which surprisingly wasn't matted. I felt his body go slack after a while, and knew that he had fallen back sleep. I found myself falling asleep after a while and only woke up when I heard someone walk through the door. It was Cloud.

"How is he?" I wasn't sure completely how he was, but I had a funny feeling that things were going to get worse. I sighed slightly and answered with a shake of my head.

"Tifa's getting worried" I nodded and stroked Vincent's hair a few times, trying my best not to wake him up. I lifted my head again and noticed the time. 11.56. Vincent had been asleep…well unconscious since about 6 o' clock. So much for a peaceful night. As soon as Cloud left us, Vincent let out a small groan, before he opened his eyes and looked at me. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back as I pushed him up slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up.

"You okay?" He nodded at me and stood still for a moment to steady himself.

"I'm going to head home to get something. Stay here" I shook my head and jumped off the bed.

"No way! You've just had an attack Vincent, there no way that I'm letting you go on your own" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine Kiya. Don't make me out to be incapable"

"So sue me for caring" I went to walk out of the door but I was stopped by Vincent standing in front of me. He grabbed the tops of my arms and held them tightly; his eyes were glaring into my own.

"It's **not** a matter of caring. I just don't want you to feel like I'm relying on you"

"You don't have to feel that way Vincent. It's what girlfriends do isn't it? Care" he frowned as I said 'girlfriend'. I brushed my hand across face for a brief second before pulling away.

"Call me as soon as you get there" I said, he looked at me as though I was his mother, he then nodded, walked downstairs and went out the backdoor.

Kelia came downstairs with me after I explained to her what had happened. She was upset by the fact that Vincent hadn't told her, but a part of her understood why. Everyone was still awake; even if they weren't sober. Cid was playing a shot glass game with Reno, Rude and Cloud. Tifa was cleaning up the glasses and putting them away, as for everyone else, they were all drinking and having a good time. The local people were in too; it was not worth cutting of sales to the public as it wasn't a main event for us.

I sat on a bar stool with Kelia and stared into space for a while; waiting for the call from Vincent. There was no point in thinking he would ring me now, it would take him at lest 20 minutes to get there at a fast pace; and saying he had alcohol in his system I would make it more like half an hour.

Vincent's POV

The walk to 'our' apartment was a pretty simple route. Thankfully there were no main roads for me to worry about. I crossed a small street and walked through an alley way that meant I was about 5 minutes away. The only noise around me was my boots hitting the puddle filled floor and yet I still had the feeling that someone was watching me. I quickly went down a side road and put my hand where my gun should have been, only to find an empty holster. _Damn_. I continued down the road at all speed; if there was something that was dangerous to me, I wanted to get as far from it as I could; as I was unarmed.

"What's the rush Valentine" I swung around in the direction the voice came in; but to my confusion there was no one in my sight. "Blind in the darkness ay?" I knew that voice _Jaken…_ I pressed my back against the wall and looked both ways.

"Enough with the pointless chit chat. Cut the bull and get to the real point you here" I shouted. His sarcastic laugh echoed through the enclosed space.

"As you wish" there was nothing but silence for a few moments until I heard a 'click' _that's a….._ I started to run down the street, I knew what would happen if I……..

'BANG' 'BANG'

Two enhanced gun shots began their journey through the air, and to my horror, situated themselves in me. The pain of metal ripping and turning through my flesh was all too familiar; memories whipped through my mind. _Hojo…Lucrecia….Kiya..._

Different coloured patches clouded my view as I fell to the floor in a heap, my body was burning so intensely, that I had no clue as to where each bullet had gone. Jaken's feature came into my view, although it was dark I could still make out his outline.

"I knew you wouldn't fight for her" He kicked my chest, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I watched as the man I had come to hate with a vengeance, walked away from me with no guilt as to what he had just done. I had to get back. _No. _I couldn't go back, they would look upon me as being weak, and that was the last thing I wanted to be seen as again. I grabbed the drain pipe that was above my head and with one quick movement; pulled myself into a sitting position. A short cry left my lip as I did so. The pain in my chest and stomach was unbearable; to add further insult to injury, I would barely breathe through the one swift kick, given by Jaken.

I still don't know how I stood up and wavered home. My hand shook as I got the key through the door and shut it behind me. There was no energy left in my body to fight the endearing need to rest. I sunk to the floor in one mighty go and whispered into the darkness

_"Kiya….." _almostas though she could hear me.

Kiya's POV

I tapped my nails against the varnished surface of the counter. It had been well over an hour now. I grabbed my phone from my hand bag and dialled his number. After ringing a good few times I gave up and collected my coat from the hanger behind the bar. Kelia walked over to me as I was explaining to Tifa the fact I was leaving.

"Leaving? I thought Vincent was coming back and we were staying tonight" I looked into the teenager Cerulean blue eyes and could see a flicker of worry. I tried my best to put on my normal voice.

"We are hun. It's just Vincent is taking his time so I'm going back to see if he needs any help" She squinted her eyes and got her coat as well. I gave her a confused look and she crossed her arms with a cocky smirk.

"Ya don't think I'm gonna let you go out there on your own?" I sighed at her manner. It was almost amusing that a girl of her age was worrying about an adult. If anyone should be worrying about being out in the darkness at night; it should be her. I couldn't see any point in arguing so I just nodded, shouted goodnight to the gang and followed her out of the door.

"What do you reckon he's got himself into trouble?" she laughed and put her hand in her pockets. I smiled at her and looked to the floor as we walked down the barely lit street. Either the street lamps were broken or were about to blow. We both got into conversation about new plans for Kelia's bedroom and before we knew it, there was only a few more streets until ours. I looked at the floor as the light hit something on it. There was trail of something running down the route we were taking. I bent down and skimmed my fingers over it, before inspecting my hand. _Blood… _it couldn't be Vincent's…I mean there are loads of fights in Edge at night, surely…

"Kelia" I called, she hadn't notice that I had stopped in my tracks.

"What's up" Kelia had changed into her wolf form and was hovering next to me. Her nose fell to the floor and almost automatically she shot around and began to run toward the apartment. _Vincent…_

"KELIA! WAIT!" I called whilst running after her. I almost slipped over as I stopped in front of the building. I went up the stairs, two at a time and bolted to a stop at the door. There was blood all over it. Tears welled in my eyes as I pushed it open and turned the light on. Kelia was next to a body, gently nudging it with her nose. I soon realised who it was.

"Vincent!" I got on the floor next to him and lifted his head onto a cushion from the settee. His clothes were drenched with water and blood, his once white shirt was stuck to his front, with two holes in the material. Someone had shot him, and I knew all too well which bastard that was. One wound was in his chest, and the other in his stomach. Kelia grabbed a towel from the counter and pressed it to his body; trying to stem the blood flow from the broken areas.

"K-Kiya" I tore my eyes from the bloody mess and placed them on Vincent's. His eyes were glazed over with pain. "I-I'm so-rry" A few tears fell down my cheeks and fell onto his hand, which was shaking through lack of blood and fear; now he was awake. I shook my head and wiped away the tears.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about" He closed his eyes, nodded slowly and after a few seconds, opened them again.

"I s-should have l-listened" I was going to answer him but was caught off guard as he began to choke. I lifted him up as best I could without hurting him, and put him into a sitting position so he could breathe better. After a few minutes of getting him to stop coughing, I laid him back down and Kelia gasped; her already tear covered face was bombarded with a fresh load.

"K-Kiya" her voice was shaking and was barley understandable. I would have done anything to make it so she didn't have to see this. There are some things in life that even the strongest willed people can't take, and to make matters worse, Kelia saw Vincent as her Father. I looked to were she was indicating, and saw blood dripping from Vincent's mouth and down his chin. I tried not to start completely crying in front of Kelia; I was trying not to scare her even more than she was already. I grabbed a few tissues from the box on the table behind me, and wiped all of the blood away.

Vincent re-opened his eyes and wearily gazed at me; I wasn't even sure if he knew Kelia was there. I stroked his hair and leaned down to his face.

"_Everything is going to be fine. Please hold on" _I spoke in my foreign language; again trying not to worry Kelia beyond her current state. By the time I pulled away his eyes were closed and his body was limp. I felt for his pulse, and found it, though it was weak.

"Kelia hunni; take care of Vincent while I call Tifa okay?" She gave me a terrified look, like a child would give their mother when being left alone. "It's going to be okay. You're doing great" I gave her a sad smile and walked into the bedroom. I slid down the door and cover my face; tears racking my body. I was so scared; more than I had ever been before in my life, and I could do nothing to help the man I loved or the young girl helping him. I shakily pressed the number for 7th Heaven and listened to the ringing tone.

"Hello 7th Heaven" I took a deep breath and tried to keep my voice as steady as I could.

"Tifa…" I couldn't help it; my voice broke.

**And there you go. ****A ****cliffie**** hehe.**** Don't ****worry**** you'll find out soon what happens and until then I'll let ya think.**


	18. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 18

Don't leave

"V-Vincent's been s-shot" I said, trying my best to keep my voice as clear as possible, but the images of him lying in the other room were still too fresh in my mind.

"Oh my god!" her voice changed from concerned, to worried. It fell silent and I started to wonder if she had hung up or not, but she tuned in a few moments later. "CLOUD, VINCENTS IN TROUBLE, GET YUFFIE TO LOOK AFTER THE KIDS! Don't worry Ki, we'll be over right away" I managed to make some sort of noise to let her know that I knew what was going on, and then hung up. Kelia needed my help at this point, almost as much as Vincent did, but it still didn't make it any easier to reopen the door and go back to them.

I kept an eye on the both of them; keeping Vincent as comfortable as possible, even though he was unconscious. As soon as the door was knocked, I jumped up and opened it. Reeve was the first person I saw, he had brought a good few of his men to help with the situation. I told him where Vincent was and with a quick gesture of his hand, they all ran into the living room, with a stretcher and some medical equipment.

"We have men searching and guarding the area, in case of another attack" His voice was soft, yet still informing.

"You won't find him" I said as few tears fell down my cheek "You won't find him unless he wants to be found" Reeve looked like he was going to inquire about the person I was talking about, but was stopped as a familiar voice was heard behind more people.

"Excuse me please, we are Kiya's and Vincent's friends" Tifa had finally persuaded the main guard at the front of the queue to let her through. She flung her arms around me, almost making me lose my balance. "What happened Ki?" I shook my head after pulling away and wiping the new tears from my face.

"I-I'll explain later" I rushed into the living room as I heard someone protesting. Kelia was pulling at one of the men's arms, trying to get him away from Vincent. I quickly made my way next to her and dragged her away.

"Get off of me! They're hurting him, I have to help him!" I didn't loosen my grip "GET OFF!" I swung her around and shook her slightly so she focused on me, rather than what was going on.

"Kelia, Calm down! They are trying to help him. Let them do their job" I didn't shout at the young girl, but I had to keep my voice firm to a point; there was no way it was going to get through otherwise. I glanced over her shoulder and watched them start their work, I wanted nothing more than to stay with Vincent as I knew if he regained consciousness, he would be uncomfortable with so many people around him, but I had to get Kelia away from the crowds to calm her down. I guided her into the closest room, which was her bedroom and shut the door, before sitting her down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace; she shook in my arms as a new bout of tears started.

"Whatisgoingtohappentohim" Her voice was muffled, but I still got the gist of what she was asking me. I honestly don't know what was going to happen to him, but I know bloody well what was going to happen to Jaken the next time I saw him. I began to stroke her hair and without me knowing at first; rock her gently.

"They're going to take him to the emergency unit, where our injured fighters went during the Deep-Ground battle, and get him patched up" I couldn't really think of what to say to her. When I lost my parents, I never thought I'd be the same again, but eventually I got better. I just don't want Kelia to have to go through that, when all said and done, in my eyes she is still a young innocent girl; not a fighting young lady. For the next 10 minutes we were completely silent, except for the odd comforting word or sad noise.

"We're all ready to go Miss Suestia" A young man popped his head around the corner after knocking politely a few times. I nodded and roused Kelia, who had dozed off a bit after her eyes became tired from crying. She got up with me and made her way to where Vincent was being carried out of the apartment on a stretcher. By the looks of things, they had already injected him with a few substances, as there was an IV line in his arm; which was being carried by another member of the crew.

"I think it would be best if someone went with him, in case he regains consciousness. He will be unsure of what is happening to him, and we don't want to cause a scare" I nodded in agreement.

I sat in the waiting room of the complex; swishing around the now cold coffee, in it's plastic cup. Vincent had been taken into the operating theatre about half an hour after we arrived; which was 5 hours ago. The doctors had informed us that the x-rays had shown serious damage to the right lung and lower stomach, meaning he would need treatment right away. Tifa was leaning against Cloud; who were both asleep on the row of seats opposite me, I was glad they were finally getting some rest. Kelia in her wolf form was also asleep next to me, with her head on my lap. As for the rest, I had told them to go home; there was no need for all of them to stick around; but I promised them I'd call as soon as I got news.

I was tired, I could feel it, but there was no way in heaven or hell that I could sleep. My body was too worked up over the whole situation that it wouldn't shut down; not even for a moment… Not until I knew Vincent was alive and well. Just as I finished my last thought, Glenn; the doctor who had operated on Vincent, came out of the door and went to go around the corner.

"Glenn! Wait!" I said, carefully slipping Kelia off of my lap and running up to the doctor. He stopped and instantly turned to face me.

"Ah there you are Kiya. I was hoping I'd find you" Kelia had followed me and had changed back into her human self.

"Is he okay? What happened? Can we see him?" Kelia asked each question, one after the other, without even taking a breath. The middle aged man chuckled slightly at the teen's innocent enthusiasm on the ex-Turks well being.

"Everything went surprisingly well; we removed both bullets and patched up his right lung and stomach. You're welcome to go and see him, but be careful, he's still coming around" A huge wave of relief fell over me, and for the first time that night, I was able to muster a small smile. Kelia ran into the room he was in as soon as we made it to the end of the corridor. Glenn indicated for me to follow him, and guided me to one side, so Kelia couldn't hear.

"As you know Mr Valentine has been suffering from the withdrawal of Chaos; after all it was the monster that was keeping him immortal. With Chaos gone, there was nothing to protect him" I nodded and he continued "I'm not going to lie to you, we nearly lost him in the theatre" I felt tears well up in my eyes, making the doctor stop in his tracks until I regained my composter again.

"Go on" I whispered

"We had to inject him with the drug KP941, you will remember it as 'Vexphite' I'm saying this because it is what you were injected with over 30 years ago by Professor Hojo; causing you to become immortal" I blinked a few times, trying to register what I was being told. He knew about my past, I was aware of that, but what I was confused about, was the fact he knew the drugs used. I guess Hojo wasn't very discreet when it came to hiding his experiments.

"Wait. When I was injected with Vexphite, there were some serious Defects. If it was not for the other drugs they added to my dosages, it wouldn't have worked… I would have died Glenn" I was pulled into another room, that I recognised as a testing plant. He pointed to the charts that were now projected up onto the screen. After skimming across them, I understood the outcome.

"The cells that were transferred from Chaos to Vincent fused themselves together; making the ultimate backup system; creating the perfect living environment for the new drug." Glenn looked at me and smiled.

"You know your stuff I'll give you that. Yes your observation is correct; it opened a doorway to us not a moment too soon" After flicking through a few more charts, I returned to the recovery room where I was greeted by Kelia walking towards me.

"He wants to see you" She smiled, patted my shoulder and continued on walking out of the room and down the corridor with Glenn. I had known him for over 10 years now, he is a brilliant doctor and an even better friend, which make me have so much more faith in him. I sat next to the bed and gently placed my hand upon Vincent's; instantly making his eyes flicker open and turn to my own.

"Hey there you" I said soothingly whilst putting my hand on his cheek, and stroking it with my thumb. He licked his lips, as though he was trying to say something.

"W-what h-happened?" his voice was dry and much more rusty than normal; showing the sickened state he was in. _He's forgotten._ I took a deep breath; this was going to be interesting to explain.

"You were shot hun. Twice by…." At that moment I couldn't say his name; instead I looked down at the piece of blanket I was fiddling with. "They fixed you up, good and proper though. Your going to be fine" The look on Vincent's face changed from confusion, to realisation as he began to move his eyes around his surroundings. I held onto his hand once more as I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. Ever since Hojo had tried out the terrible experiments on Vincent, he had never been the same. Not only was he wracked with guilt over losing the woman he loved, the fear of having such things happen to him again stayed close to his heart; that he was so sure didn't exist. I raised his hand up to my lips, and kissed it before giving him as good of a smile as I could muster.

"It's okay. They're here to help, you will be as good as new before you know it" A few minutes later I went to go tell the others how he was. I assumed that my hand would just slip from Vincent's, but instead, his hand gripped a hold of mine as tight as it could. Vincent was once again gazing at me.

"D-don't l-leave" Tear zoomed to my eyes. Trying my best to hide them, I walked back up to Vincent. Seeing him looking so scared and insecure was heartbreaking.

"I'm not leaving you huni" I sat back down again and continued to stroke his hair until I was positive he was asleep.

Two weeks flew by, and before I knew it, Christmas was only a week away. The time here had been pretty easy going. Vincent had been given drugs to lessen the pain, during the time at the hospital. A few days after the main operation, he was able to have the feeding tube taken away from him, as he felt he could manage on his own. If a normal person without any history of having drugs put in them were to have been put in the same place as Vincent, they wouldn't have survived. Thanks to the combination of the many drugs put together in his body, it meant he healed at a faster rate and was immortal once more; like he had previously done when with Chaos.

A doctor had come by again this morning and told us that Vincent could go home. Vincent's relief showed; it was great to see him getting back to normal. I packed everything that had been taken to the hospital during the visits, including chocolate, alcohol (unopened until further notice I might add) and many other thoughtful presents from friends.

"I see you're all ready to go" I gathered the bags from the chair before turning around and smiling at the man in front of me. We walked into the corridor and outside to my car before continuing the conversation.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Glenn" He smiled and held his hand up; trying to pass on the compliment.

"No need to worry my dear" He passed me a bag filled with tablets and other medicines. "These capsules had a small dosage of Vexphite in them. He will need to take two of these a day for the next few months, after that he will need to come here for a check up" I nodded, stuffed them in my handbag and into the boot of the car.

"The chances are, his stomach and chest will be sore still. Now that he isn't on our drugs, the pain will be more noticeable. I'm just informing you, he will be nauseous for the next few days, and there is a fair chance that there will be blood if he is sick, or coughs" My eyes widened at his comment _Blood…_

"Do not worry though, it is perfectly normal. If you have any quires Kiya, just call me, either here or at home" I could only nod and go completely off the subject as I returned to the room Vincent had been moved into about a week ago.

"You ready Mr?" I said to Vincent, he looked up at me and nodded. He was wearing loose black trousers and a baggy white shirt; so it didn't put pressure on his still healing wounds. I pulled him up by his hands, put one of his arms over my shoulder and grabs a hold of his belt at the back; keeping him steady. I said goodbye to everyone and managed to get Vincent to the car and inside it comfortably. After sliding inside the driver's seat I gave Vincent a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go home" The corner of his mouth twitched before he nodded. I had rang Kelia and she had told everyone we were coming home.

I revved the car and pulled out of the parking space.

_Home finally…._


	19. Christmas Healing

Chapter 19

Christmas healing

I drove around the corner of the last street until we got to our home. Vincent had fallen asleep during the drive, which I was glad about. I know that our friends are going to want to see him. After parking up, I turned to him.

"Hey…hun" I skimmed my fingers across his eyelashes, making him flicker his eyes open. A tired groan left his mouth as he became aware of his surroundings. I got myself out of the car and walked over the other side to open the passenger door. Before I could say anything, I heard a voice behind me.

"Vincent! You're back" Kelia jumped next to me and clapped her hands. He showed a Vincent smile before nodding. She quickly grabbed a hold of his hands as he tried to get out of the car. After finally getting inside the apartment I popped the kettle on while Kelia helped Vincent to the settee. She had propped him up with gods knows how many cushions; but it really showed she cared. I slipped off my coat and scarf, before hanging them on the coat hanger. It was warm until a few weeks ago, when the weather took a nasty turn for the worse. Ever since it has been raining and snowing, not to mention the hoards of flying insects that have been taking refuge in the warmth of our apartment.

Grabbing a stool and standing on it, I pushed the roof window open as a fly hovered around my face. I forgot it had been raining earlier and was punished with freezing cold water tricking down my back.

"Ahh cooolllldddd" I squealed and grabbed the cupboard so I didn't fall off of the chair. The home phone could barely be heard over Kelia laughing, I had stopped her mid way in lighting the fire.

Vincent's POV

"Hello?" I knew even before Kiya answered that it was someone who considered me as their friend and actually cared to some extend about my well being. I tried to turn around, but the action still proved too much for me. It has been just over two weeks since the accident, yet the event still plays heavy on my mind. Why is Jaken so adamant on killing me? I can barely remember what happened that night; it all seems a blur to look back on. The pain, I remember was intense, but I suppose I wasn't expected to think any different, I had of course been shot.

It has been over 30 years since I was last shot but the memories and pain of the past came back as soon as the metal entered my body. I was shot for a cause that was unfair and criminal. I was assigned to guard and protect Miss Lucrecia Crescent, assuming it was like any other event for me, I accepted. Unfortunately what I didn't realise at that point, was the fact I had accepted my death and a lifetime of heartbreak and guilt.

Kelia had stayed at the hospital almost all of the time, only leaving Kiya when she was in desperate need of something. As for the visitors, they had come every so often, leaving a 'get well present' or two. I was in too much pain for the first week to do anything without being burdened with a burning sensation. Having been shot before, I know what it is like and I hate it. Kiya had stood by my side the whole time, looking after me and making sure that I had everything I needed. Though I hated feeling like I was putting people out, I was glad that it was those most close to me that were taking the time to help. But I still wanted to prove not only to myself, but to those around me that I could do certain things still. To be helpless for a long period of time is hard for someone like me.

I grabbed the arm of the settee and yanked myself upwards, the burning pain in my stomach and chest subsided after a few moments of standing still, and I was able to continue. Doing such an act in the presence of someone watching me, would have ended up with me sitting back down, but fortunately Kelia had gone into her room and Kiya had her back to me. My voyage across the floor to the kitchen was slow and painful, yet surprisingly silent. I sat myself down on a stool and waited for Kiya to get off of the phone.

Kiya's POV

It was of course a very worried Tifa on the other end of the phone, the whole gang wanted to know how he was doing but it seemed nothing I could say, was making them…well Tifa and Yuffie feel any better. I suppressed a scream as I turned around and saw a tall figure in front of me. Vincent! What in gods name is he doing up, I swear if he has relapse, I will kill him…if it doesn't first. After placing the phone back on the wall, I turned around.

"What are you doing up Vincent?"

"I'm fine" I shook my head, sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Vincent…" I said slowly, in almost a pleading voice. "Please rest, I don't want anything to go wrong again" I glanced at the living room and pushed away the memories of that night. Vincent must have noticed I was seriously worried about him because he held out his hand and took mine before pulling me in slowly. I hugged him, trying my best not to hurt him in the process for a few moments.

"Come on" I pulled him up and guided him to our room, laid him down and made my way back into the kitchen to find the tablets. They were still in a bag on the side; Kelia must have brought them in a moment ago. She plodded into the room; she must have had a shower because her hair was soaking wet.

"I'm glad you're both back" I smiled and leant against the counter.

"Tell me about it. I don't think Vincent would have stood for anymore needles being put in him, he hates them"

Kelia nodded "He has his reasons"

Vincent's POV

I looked up at the ceiling and became lost in thought. As soon as I am able to walk and manoeuvre properly again, I will find Jaken and wipe the smirk right off of his face. It isn't even the fact that he is going to such lengths to kill me, it's more the fact that he is hurting Kiya in the process. She deserves a break after all the heartache and hell in her life… no one can go this long without ending up having a breakdown. I stopped my line of thinking as I realised I had been clenching my fists that much, that I had created them to ache.

Kelia and Kiya were talking in the other room, I could hear odd words of their conversation and was quite intrigued when I heard the word 'love' and my name in the same sentence. I am not one to assume things or take people for granted, so the thought that Kiya might have mentioned something to do with loving me was, well…Absurd. I sat up as best as I could when I felt my chest started to tingle slightly and feel heavy. The last thing I needed right now was to find it harder to breathe again.

I stopped concentrating on my breathing as the tightening in my chest became far worse than it was previously. I tried to stifle a cough in my hand, but it did no use and I found myself doubling over on the bed in a fit. Someone came through the door; but I was unsure at that moment as to who it was as my eyes seemed glued shut. A gentle pair of hands grasped a hold of my shoulders, and through what I could feel; was trying to hold me steady. I patted my chest with the palm of my hand to try and relieve myself of the coughing. Even though that didn't work, the warm liquid that was poured into my mouth did. It soothed my throat and warmed my chest. After a few more minutes I was able to look up; Kiya had been the one who had pulled me back, and Kelia had supplied the drink. I straightened up on the bed and took the rest of the drink Kelia was offering me.

"T-thank you" My voice was raspy and barely audible. I continued to drink the warm drink to prevent another attack that I could feel coming on. The next few weeks are going to be fun…

Kiya's POV

The week went by quicker than I thought it would. Like Glenn had explained, Vincent was sick a lot and needed help with most things for the first few days back home. On the third day, he had made a miraculous turn for the better. To my shock, when I went to change the bandages, his wounds had healed completely into barely noticeable white marks. It must have been the affects of the Vexphite drug. Now Vincent was immortal and would heal quicker again.

Today is the 25th of December and I feel more Christmassy than I have ever done. I have friends and those who I love around me, what more could I ask for? During the last few days me and Vincent have gone into the local village and bought present for everyone. We held hands the whole time and would often share a quick peck on the lips.

In the end we had bought a huge amount of presents, including Cid and Shera baby clothes and an expensive bottle of wine, Cloud and Tifa a beautiful photo album and photo frame for all of the Wedding pictures and for Kelia we got her a bracelet and a silver photo frame with a picture of him and her together. 'Father and Daughter' was engraved at the top in swirly handwriting.

Vincent had bought me a gorgeous bracelet with swirls and curves decorating it. I had returned by giving him a pair of cuff links with the famous Cerberus design on both and a new three quarter length black shirt. The whole morning was filled with exited children, shared thanks and memories of old and phone calls.

At about 5 o'clock we all settled down for a Christmas dinner, with turkey; which I, Shera, Yuffie and Tifa had found hilarious to prepare, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, vegetables and other Christmassy add-ons. Although Kelia wasn't at the table with us, she ate her meal in wolf form. Raw meat was really the only thing she ate, though it looked unappealing, she seemed to be enjoying it enough. After everyone was full and content, they went to watch the T.V. I stayed and finished drying and cleaning up with help from Vincent.

"Make a wish" I smiled at Vincent as he held out the wishbone from the turkey. I hooked my little finger around the thin bone with him and pulled after closing my eyes.

_I wish what me and Vincent has, never ends_

Vincent's POV

_To have a life full of happiness with those I love…_

I reopened my eyes and followed Kiya outside. We started to walk down the snow cover road hand in hand. I really did want this to last, but I couldn't help feel like I was depriving Kiya of the love she has always wanted. Though she tries to assure me differently, nothing has helped. I have the constant feeling that something is going to go wrong, not to mention I am on edge at this very moment; almost ready for Jaken to place his next attack. My grip on Kiya hand unintentionally tightened as I fought back the urge to go and find the man and kill him.

"Are you okay Vincent?" I looked down and noticed how worried she was. I nodded and loosened by grip after giving her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. I let go of it completely as a loud noise sounded behind us…fireworks. Damn it Valentine pull yourself together, the last thing I need right now is for Kiya to think I'm losing it.

"Hey Vincent" I turned around to be attacked by a flying snowball; it hit me right in the face making me gasp. Kiya was giggling away and didn't notice the new form of artillery I was now throwing at her.

Kiya's POV

I squealed as two snowballs hit my head and chest and another one hit my ass as I turned around to hid myself.

"Vincent Valentine!" I jokingly shouted, running up to him, trying my best to attack him with playful punches. To my shock, I felt myself being lifted off the ground and slung over his shoulder.

"Vincent Valentine if you don't put me down this instant I'll..."

"You'll what? From what I can see you're pretty much stuck princess" He chuckled and kept a grip on the lower legs. Wait…hang on, did he just call me… wow! I couldn't stop laughing until I fell backwards as Vincent slipped over. My legs were on both sides of his hip, thought he would have been annoyed with the whole situation but he shocked me again as he started to laugh. His chest heaved up and down and I felt the laughing contagious, I burst of laughing and tried to help Vincent stand up again.

We continued to walk towards our apartment after getting ourselves together. I have no idea how we ended up here, we were only meant to go for a short walk. I put the fire on and sat on the couch next to Vincent.

Vincent's POV

"I've enjoyed today" I admitted whilst slowly putting my arm around Kiya's shoulders. I was still a little nervous about how far to go with Kiya, even though we have been dating properly for about half a year now.

"So have I" Kiya smiled at me and lifted her head up. I welcomed the kiss and placed my other arm around her waist. I felt both of her arms wrap around me neck as the kiss deepened much further than it has done before. After parting I noticed Kiya's smile, rather than being innocent and sweet, it had turned to a naughty smirk. She sat on my lap and we started to kiss again; my feelings were beginning to escalate to new levels with every passing moment with Kiya.

"New shampoo?" I said between the kisses that seem to follow one another. She laughed and nodded.

"I didn't think you took that much notice"

I chuckled "I take more notice than you think"

Kiya's POV

I was still mentally laughing at the fact that Vincent took note of something as unusual as what shampoo I used. He pulled me into a standing position looked into my eyes. There it was again…lust. I had no idea where tonight was going to lead to, but there was only one way to find out. I walked towards our bedroom door, opened it and turned back to Vincent whilst undoing the first two buttons of my top. His mouth pulled into a sexy grin and he followed me.

We continued to kiss as we walked into the room. I clumsily turned around and switched the lamp on. I wrapped my legs around Vincent as he picked me up and carried me towards the bed. His hands roamed around my back, skimming the small piece of flesh that was on show. Our tongues continuously searched each others mouths the whole time.

During the next part of the night every barrier was broken, every bad memory forgotten and our relationship was taken to a whole new level. We had openly given ourselves to each other, showing the trust we shared. What just happened was unbelievable. We had shown each other something that words could not explain.

Vincent's POV

I looked down at the form nestled next to me under the covers. I couldn't keep the smile of happiness from my lips. I never imagined that I would have felt the way I did during the act ever again, I had almost convinced myself that I was going to be alone… but I guess that wasn't the case anymore

"Merry Christmas Vincent, I love you" I blinked and glanced down at Kiya again.

"What?" I almost stuttered, she smiled and repeated what I thought she had said.

"I love you" her words were slower and finally kicked in, did she really…

"Kiya..I..I love you too" I gave her a genuine look that proved I really meant it. For once in my life I was sure of something. I was in love with Kiya.


	20. A tactless entrance

**WOOT! ****Chappie**** 20 ****lol**** I know it's a shorter ****chappie****, but I was kinda blocked for ideas. I will**** try and make the next ****chappie**** a bit better ''**

Chapter 20

A tactless entrance

Kiya's POV

I opened my eyes as a bleeping alert sounded the once quiet room. I smiled to myself, remembering what exactly had happened last night. Let's just say it was the single most fulfilling experience of my love life. I gently pulled away from Vincent embrace and grabbed my mobile from the side.

_Message Received _

_Hey, I __won't__ be home until later, tell Vincent I said hi. __C U soon.__ Kelia_

I cleared the screen and turned back around to return to Vincent's arms. A small moan left his lips as I nuzzled down into chest. His heart was beating steadily under me, it was almost calming.

"Morning" I said sitting up as I felt him try and move. He rubbed his eyes before looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Morning" His eyes fell to him, then to me before his smile widened. I couldn't suppress a laugh at his expression.

"Yup, we did" I jumped slightly as the living room phone rang. I heard Vincent chuckle as I slipped out of bed and looked around for something to wear. Where in gods name are my clothes. Oh well, there's only one thing for it. I grabbed Vincent's black shirt and put it on, as quick as I could. It ended up reaching my knees.' _I swear the weat__her is getting worse by the day__'_ I thought, as I ran on bare tip toes across the hall to the phone.

"Hello?" I said in a breathy voice.

"Good morning Miss Suestia" I laughed and leaned against the work surface as I realised it was Reeve.

"Same to you. What can I do you for?" Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm hug. Vincent is really a sneaky cat, I had no idea he was behind me. Reeve asked me to pass the phone to Vincent so I lifted the phone over my head so he could reach it. He kissed my neck a few times before taking it and going into the other room. It must have been important.

I'll give it to Vincent; he has changed over the past few months. Though, he still does have his ways, the thing is I know I'd hate it if he was any different. I poured two glasses of orange juice and popped a couple of pieces of toast in the toaster. After buttering them, I walked over to the settee and plonked myself down to watch some T.V. Vincent finally came back and sat next to me after drinking most of his glass with his tablets. He took a piece of toast from the plate on the coffee table and began munching on it whilst watching the morning news with me. Vincent was acting very _loving _this morning, I honestly thought that he would have jumped out of bed at suns first light and legged it out the house in a mood. But no, that thankfully didn't happen. I know this mood will be short lived, I guess I'm going to have to get used of it. It will only take something small to bring everything back down again.

"So" I said, finishing off my breakfast "What did Reeve want?"

"Next week, he wants us to go on a mission with him" I raise my eyebrows and turned my whole body to face him. Here is that one thing…

"Us?"

Vincent's POV

I nodded after taking another bite of my toast. Reeve had explained to me that there was still a large amount of followers of Hojo alive and recruiting. He wanted me and Kiya, alongside AVALANCHE to go and infiltrate their base and thrash the main computers and machinery. I was inclined to decline his plea as I didn't want to go into the main labs; I knew all to well what was down there and I didn't want to be reminded of my past again. But unfortunately I agreed, it would have caused too many problems otherwise. The main reason he wanted me and Kiya to go was because we know the area all to well, this would be a huge advantage to the WRO.

"Yes…we are _needed_ for a certain purpose" I stopped there, not wanted to be the one who told her all the fine details of what the mission entailed. It should have been up to Reeve to fill her in on all of the _plans_ and other threatening barriers.

"Vincent… what aren't you telling me?" I mentally sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"The mission…is in the labs…" Kiya's eyes went wide for a moment, before becoming distant and troubled.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to call Reeve and tell him you are unable to attend?" her head snapped back to my gaze.

"No…No it's alright. Just a surprise I suppose…when do we leave?" A small amount of relief fell over me. A huge part of me didn't want her to go, but another part of me almost needed her there by my side.

"January the 2nd" She nodded and leaned against me. It feels strange to have someone be this close to me. I had 'seen' a few girls in my youth, yet none of them really took up a part of my heart like Lucrecia and Kiya have. I know I will always love Lucrecia, there is no changing that, but maybe, just maybe it is time for me to try and live life. There are many sins still to be atoned for, but I think with Kiya by my side, they might be that much easier.

Kiya's POV

The next few days went as quick as ever. I had been increasingly worried about this 'mission' that Reeve wanted us to attend. I know exactly what is down in those labs and I wouldn't have even thought about going if it wasn't for Vincent. Today is New Years Eve and I am trying in my best interest to push out all negative thoughts from my mind. Everyone had decided to see the New Year in on the 'Shera', which was nice because once again that meant we were all together again.

I slid down the halls in my black high heal sandals and long yellow dress. My hair way pulled back into a loose ponytail with a yellow ribbon. I stopped in front of a mirror, twirled a piece of my curly fringe around my finger and let it twang up in the correct way, before opening the main deck doors and walking through. Tifa smiled at me and walked over with two glasses of wine, one for her obviously and the other for me. I thanked her and took a sip before smiling at Cloud who had sneaked up behind Tifa and pecked her on the cheek.

"Getting drunk tonight Cloud?" I mused with a cheeky grin on my face. He scratched the back of his head before laughing nervously.

"No…Not if Tifa has it her way" His wife playfully punched him on the shoulder, causing him to put his hands up in defence with a joking smile. I giggled to myself as I excused myself from the conversation. My man, If I was aloud to call him that has just walked through the doors, looking pretty damn good if I do say so myself. He was wearing black, trousers and a white t-shirt with a black over jacket; he looked very smart I might add.

"Hey" I said walking up to the railings, where he was looking onto the light filled view.

"…" I squinted my eyes and lifting my hand up to his shoulder.

"Vincent…what's wrong?" He glanced at me with a slightly shocked look. He couldn't have heard me before.

"I'm fine. Just concerned is all"

"About?" I pushed; we weren't going to get anywhere if I didn't ask.

"Well aren't we full of questions tonight?" I could sense the slight playful sarcasm, but brushed it off as I heard him take an intake of breath before continuing. "The mission…I'm starting to wonder if they only need us for our navigational skills" A part of me knew this was going to happen. I had an idea right from the beginning that our knowledge of rooms wasn't everything. It was also out knowledge on codes, monsters and well…people I guess. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I know" My voice was barely above a whisper "But it's true…we are the key to this mission I guess"

"What's up guys" Yuffie had popped next to us and was swaying from side to side, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing hun, just thinking" She smiled at me and began to laugh.

"Never a good thing" I playfully pouted and smacked her arm.

Nothing more was spoken about us leaving for the night. The next few hours went extremely quickly. Somehow, Vincent had been dragged into a conversation or two with Cid, Cloud and Reno and I was left in a giggling fit with Tifa and the rest of the girls. I think by the end everyone was slightly drunk, except for the younger ones and unfortunately, me and Vincent. As soon as 11.59 came I grabbed a hold of Vincent's hand and made him look at me.

"Vincent…I need you to know that I love you" He looked at me with a slight confused look over his face.

"Kiya, what's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just need you to know that before a new year starts" A small smile appeared on his face. He lifted his hand up and brushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone applauded and set off party poppers around us. I turned to see that couples were kissing and I kinda felt left out. Thankfully I was pulled out of that thought as I looked back at Vincent. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned down. We kissed deeply for a good few minutes before parting.

"Happy New year Kiya. To start the year off on a good note, I love you" Everyone cheered as he kissed me again.

"We never did ask you what happened on Christmas night" Kelia giggled with folded arms and a joking look. I nudged Vincent in his side as his mouth had suddenly opened in embarrassment. He closed it and looked at me.

"Oh" I said, giving Vincent a wink "Just use your imagination" All of the lads laughed and patted Vincent on the shoulder a few times with the odd 'good on ya man' or 'get in there'. We all gathered together and watched as Kalm was decorated with a collage of lights and explosives. This was the start of a new year, a new beginning for all of us. Though I do not like the idea of going into a suicidal act in the next few days, I know that everything will somehow work out okay…they always do.

The next day flew by. Nearly everyone had stayed in bed for most of the day, severely hung over. The day had come that I had been seriously worried about; _January the 2__nd_I got everything together that I thought I would need on the expedition; including potions, phoenix downs, bullet reloads, bandages etc. We were informed to expect the unexpected and to be ready for any major changes during the mission that could quiet easily ruin our outcome. Both myself and Vincent had returned to Wutai for the later part of the day so we could get ready for the mission the next morning.

Vincent walked into our room with a huge black gym type bag. By the look on his face, I assumed it was full. He dropped it on the bed and walked over to the wardrobe across the room. I raised an eyebrow as he slid out a leather box out of a shelf, sat on the bed and laid it on his knee. About 10 silver bullets were snug in the corner, with three different materia chains and two original materia to the left of them.

"My god Vincent" I said kneeling down beside him, I knew now exactly what they were. The chain materia's were mastered fire, thunder and poison and the normal materia's were mastered cure and restore.

Vincent's POV

My vision became fussy and I put a hand to put head. Kiya's hand grabbed a hold of my arm in an attempt to keep me upright. The moment passed and I straightened up again. It has been so long since I have used materia straight into the body. I always had Chaos to rely on if things got any worse than first thought. But I was not taking any chances through this mission. I popped the chains onto Cerberus and slid the bullets into my pocket; ready for the worse case scenario.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, making my heart sink. I knew who this was, and I knew why they were ringing.

"Reeve" My nerves showed through my usual monotone, instantly causing the man on the receiving end to clear his throat.

"We are ready" I looked at Kiya, and with fear filled eyes she nodded at me with understanding.

We travelled by ferry, airship and car for about 5 hours. I didn't ask any questions during the gruelling travel; instead I occupied myself with searching through files on a WRO laptop. I gazed at the maps and charts, I remembered every turn that was imprinted on the screen. I didn't need a print off; I knew exactly where they needed us to go. The only problem was actually getting by the guards and uncovering the codes. The chances are that the pin numbers would have been changed during the last 30 years. It cannot be the first time someone has tried to get through the barriers.

The vehicle stopped and the side door was slid open. Both myself and Kiya slid out of the door and gazed up at the large building in front of us. At least 600 floors filled the plot, but the most covered secrets are deep underground in the labs. This is not the Nibelheim that Cloud and hiss fellow childhood friends would have talked about. He had, and still probably hasn't a clue of what happens in those chambers.

Reeve and about 12 WRO members came out with guns at the ready. Kiya turned around and stood in front of them.

Kiya's POV

"What in gods name are you doing? Do you want us to get killed?" The main soldier looked at Reeve and then looked at me again.

"We are to go in via the main doors" I shot Vincent a pleading look. Only he knows how worried I am about the safety of us all.

"It's not very tactful is it?" Vincent said walking up to me, but still addressing the group.

"But they won't be expecting it" I squinted my eyes and thought back to when I had searched around the base, looking for hidden doors and looked stairwells. I knew exactly what door they wouldn't be expecting anyone to go through.

"You're right" Vincent looked at me like I was crazy.

"Go, take your men and take them on at the main doors. I'll go a way that sees me best" I jogged backwards before turning and running to the east part of the building.

Maybe this could work…


	21. The Truth Is Revealed

**I don't own anything by square-****Enix****, but I do own my own characters and storyline. A huge thanks to all who have reviewed and read my story, it means the world to me and without your support they would be no Black-Valentine-1992 and no Hell Hath No Fury…so thank you. Happy reading XD**

Kiya's POV

The truth is revealed

It has been over 30 years since I was here but it feels like it was only yesterday. I had celebrated my 19th Birthday a few weeks after recruiting into Shinra's army; if you could actually call it an army that is. I could sense without even looking behind me, that Vincent had followed me, whether it was through care or not, I wasn't sure.

I skimmed around a corner and ducked quickly as two guards appeared out of no where. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we were caught. The chances are, that they are already trying to find a way to bring back Hojo and his god forsaken son; Sephiroth. The metal panelled door was just in my sights and through the pure urge to get the mission over with; I made a mad dash to it and glanced at the key pad. With shaking fingers, I punched in the number I had previously grown accustom to memorising all those years ago. A small bleep sound proved to me that my first attempt had been successful.

The door lead to a stair well going downwards into the darkness. I turned to Vincent, nodded and started to make my way down the steep steps with him in toe. The door right at the bottom was rusted shut and needed a good few nocks with mine and Vincent's shoulders to open. A large wooden table with about 20 chairs around it was still situated in the centre of the room; just like it has been on my arriving as a teenager. I made my way across the paper littered floor and brushed the cobwebs off of the next panel.

After working our way through the maze like complex I stopped Vincent in front the last door.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked after turning around with my hand still on the door handle. He grabbed his gun, loaded it and nodded at me. I guess there was no going back now, who knows what is behind this door. Many more creatures and unfinished monsters will be down there with god knows how many guards protecting it awareness. I took a deep breath and rammed the door open.

Vincent's POV

Gazing down at the laboratory in front of me, every memory tried to bombard my consciousness. Finding the powered to push them back into submission was a task in itself, but I finally won out. Metal arm straps were linked to every hospital like bed. Surgical instruments were lined up next to each other on a silver platter; awaiting their loyal user to burden them upon yet another innocent creature. Groups of contained chemicals were stored in metal sealed containers; none were labelled, showing the brutal truth of unknown conclusions. I tore my eyes away from what I could only explain as Hell itself to place them on the young girl next to me. Her eyes were scanning the view just like I had done previously; letting the truth of where we are, sink in.

"It's too quiet" As soon as the last word left Kiya's lips I realised the brutal truth of it. It was true. There was no one around, no guards, no creatures, nothing. It **was** too quiet for my liking also, yet I did not dare take another step forward in case something unmentionable happened at the expense of a careless mistake. Kiya took a few wary steps towards the metal rimmed steps that led down to the main floor. In a cat-like manner she started to slid down the steps; stopping every few to listen. I followed but stopped her as we reached the floor.

I leant forward and whispered in her ear "Be careful" She nodded at me and told me to do the same before gingerly making her way across the room. I did not have a clue about what to expect but I know that Deepground are up to no good again, that is a good enough reason for me to be on edge. I kept my gun in my hand; ready to shoot any unwise enemies. My heart beat had involuntarily doubled within the short time of us being here, it was almost like my body was reacting to the laboratory.

Kiya's POV

I slid my hand across a work surface and rubbed two fingers together. No dust, grime or other unwanted mess adorned the area, proving that the lab had indeed been used. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand as a wave of nausea crashed over me. Blood stains covered the hospital bed in front of me; deep indents had been scratched into the wooden arms caused by feeble attempt of past victim's to get away. I felt a hand on my back; Vincent had come next to me as an obvious conclusion of me making a noise.

"Are you okay" I took a deep breath and nodded at him. He guided me into his chest as a few tears made their way down my cheek. I really didn't want to come here. It had taken a hell of a long time to get a grip and push all the disturbing memories to the back of my mind and now they were all too familiar. Hojo had been a sadist among other thing to me, I was treated like a slave to his fantasies and nothing I could say or do would stop him once he had an idea. I still have my reservations when it comes to trusting people now through fear of being physically and mentally hurt again. But I suppose you have to move on; there is no room for fear and submission in a world like ours, to have to grin and bear it. A woman speaking her mind was seen as a dishonourable trait when I was a young girl whereas now it is seen as a quality. I guess I should have spoken my mind more then; maybe things would have turned out better. I'm not saying I'm unhappy though, I am with the man I love and friends who are my family…but I guess you always think what if…

A loud bang of a door knocked me and Vincent away from each other.

"Well, isn't that cute. Mr Valentine's got himself a little bitch on the side" Jaken's voice echoed through the air and landed full throttle into Vincent's mind. He didn't answer him but continued in clenching his fists. Members of the WRO came out of the shadows; they were being restrained by Deepground soldiers. I didn't want to make any sudden movements in case it caused anyone to be hurt. "I guess you're not gonna fight for her…again. Pretty useless if you ask me" I stood in front of Vincent as he took a big step towards Jaken,

"Let it go" I whispered to him "He's trying to wind you up" I squeezed his hand with my own and returned to his side after I was sure he wasn't going to try anything. Jaken moved forward and motioned for me to go to him with a single indication of his hand. Vincent's right arm rose up and hovered in front of me, making the point that he didn't want me to go.

"Come now, don't make this harder than it has to be. Myself and Kas have some unfinished business to attend to"

"**It's Kiya** and anything you need to say can be said in front of Vincent" I informed boldly whilst crossing my arms, no way was I going to let him tell me what to do. Jaken waved his hand at me and a vision was pushed into my mind. All of the WRO members were killed in front of me and Vincent was tortured by Jaken. The look on his face was heartbreaking, everything that had happened to him was being done to an even greater extend and I had to watch. I gasped and attempted to jump in front of Vincent with my guns pointing at Jaken, but I only got half way when I was pushed to one side. Six Deepground soldiers appeared from the back of Jaken and pointed their guns at Vincent. He went to grab his own but I quickly stopped him.

"No don't!" He fell to his knees as a gun was whacked on his back. Slightly dazed though still conscious he raised his head and looked at me. I tried to run forward but Jaken grabbed a hold of my arms from the back.

"Well done Kas, you finally brought him to us" I shook my head.

"**Don't bring him into this!**" I shouted

"He is the main part of the experiment…how could we not. Well done, after 30 years you finally fulfilled your mission" Vincent eyes glared into Jaken until they fell onto me for an explanation.

"V-Vincent it's not what you think" He stared at me with a look of mixed regret and betrayal. How could I explain to him what was going on, if Jaken wouldn't let me go? It was true, over 30 years ago Hojo had given me the mission to kill Vincent Valentine. At that point I had no clue who he was or why he had to be killed, all I knew is that I didn't want to do it. I wasn't a killer, that wasn't why I'd joint the Turks. I avoided Hojo at all costs, making sure he didn't find out that I hadn't killed Vincent. How could I kill him? He was in love and had in no way shape or form done anything to anyone that would mean his death. One day Hojo realised that I had defied him; he took me into the lab, strapped me onto a bed and took his anger out on me. To make matters worse he didn't even realise that Vincent was in love with Lucrecia. It was two weeks to that day when I heard of his death…shot down by Hojo himself. It was called an act of 'self defence' they made Vincent out to be a murdering psycho that tried to kill Hojo when before he was shot.

"Y-you did this to…" His voice strained through at what I could only hear as a whisper. I struggled in Jaken's arms, still trying to get away and free myself from the false accusations.

"I never meant to this to happen Vincent" Tears fell from my eyes as Vincent was yanked to his feet and without any attempt to get free, was pulled through a cell door; away from my sights.

"You will join him soon my dear" I flung myself around and glared at Jaken.

"You basta…" I was cut off by a sharp slap to my face that sent me to the floor.

"Let's have less of that. Just remember where you now stand through your mistakes" after catching my breath from the blow I struggled to a sitting position and glared at him once more.

"The only mistake I see here is you!" He grinned at me and knelt down to my side.

"That may be true but I need you to do something for me" I cringed as he stoked my sore cheek and tapped it again. I stood up as guns were pointed in my direction and I was made to follow them into a large room with a huge computer screen hanging from the ceiling. On the screen was a picture of Vincent's face, almost like a mug shot. His details were listed at the side including his full name, date of birth origin etc. Jaken came to my side with a newly lit cigarette; his eyes stared in disgust at the photo of the man I loved…and who did love me.

"It's obvious now you know this man" I nodded, thinking it was best to get on with the interrogation so I could go and see Vincent. "Shame you denied it all of those years ago" I didn't answer, but bowed my head so he didn't have the privilege of seeing the new tears in my eyes. "You know this man also I presume" A new picture was on the screen… it was of Sephiroth. But why would they…

I nodded again and remembered all of the devastation caused by just one man. The picture of Vincent suddenly appeared to the right of Sephiroth. There was a slightly uncanny resemblance between the two and I prayed that this had nothing to do with…

"By the look on your face you have already noticed something about the two that is familiar" I was pulled into looking at Jaken with one yank of his arms. He shook me and glared into my eyes. "Do you know anything of the relation of these two?"

"N-no" I stuttered honestly. "He never mentioned anything about him being the father of Sephiroth" Something in the harsh glare from Jaken softened as a few tears slid down my cheek. He suddenly sighed and pushed me to one side.

"She doesn't know…send her to the cells"

Vincent's POV

I had no idea of where I was and to be honest I couldn't have cared less. I was numb and not through the coldness of the area either. Kiya had betrayed me… used me like she claimed Jaken had used her. I meant nothing to her… I was just a pawn in her game of chess that gave her the move to win. Checkmate, she'd won alright, I was down and there was no way out of this competitive streak. I guess she still loves Jaken, but the look in her eyes when…No there was no remorse of regret on her part, it was all a game… a show, a façade, s clever way to clean up her messy life with the betrayal of my heart. I was hurting, I haven't felt like this in a long time and thought accurse to me that this was the exact reason why I didn't want to fall in love again. I have been crushed for the last time…this is the end.

My arms have been chained to about half way up the wall, just low enough for me to sit down in an uncomfortable fashion. I had been punched and kicked without putting up a fight as I knew the result in my health would have been worse off. I wish that day I was in the operating theatre that I hadn't have been given the Vexphite drug…why hadn't they let me die?

I turned my head in the best way I could without causing too much effect on my sore neck. An outline of someone came into my view and I realised it was Kiya. She knelt down by my side but I turned my head away.

"Vincent…"

**Lol there we go…well what do you think. Some new stuff huh XD I had a huge writers block but eventually I went with an idea I was going to use for a oneshot :) hope you don't hate me too much for it. Oh and p.s sorry if there are mistakes, I will go through all of my chapter and correct the grammar and spelling mistakes but I really wanted to get this chapter up before I left…sorry "**


	22. Tears before bedtime

Hey all, yeah I'm still alive. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've had some serious writers block :( but now that it's over and I'm feeling a bit better in general, I hope you're like what I put together. It isn't great I know and I'm sorry. Thanks to all who are going to read this, you have my everlasting love lol.

I do not own anything but my own creations XD damn it (clicks fingers)

Chapter 22

Tears before bedtime

Vincent's POV

"Vincent" I kept my head to one side, never letting our eyes lock.

"Vincent please…" How dare she come near me after all of that! I have lost all trust in this woman…I don't even know who she is anymore. I licked my lips in an effort to say something back. My throat was dry and bloodied from being punched in the chest and face, making it hard for me to form an audible sentence.

"No. Leave. Go to the man you love" I clenched my eyes shut as blood surged to the back of my throat.

"I-I'm with the man I love" I kept all of what I wanted to say in my mind rather than lashing out at her. Not that I could have done much, there would have been no point. Without even seeing her, I knew that she had sat opposite me. That was another beautiful thing about Kiya; she filled the room with her presence the moment she appeared.

"Vincent I need you to listen to me…I need to explain" There was a pause, and for a split second I thought she wanted me to say something back. But I was wrong.

Kiya's POV

I went quite for a moment, not quite sure about where to start. The coldness from the cell wall wasn't the only thing that was sending shivers down my spine. The dark room was full of spider webs and rusted metal poles keeping their victim trapped within unbreakable restraints. After getting my thoughts together I finally explained to him the whole story…everything, including the first time I saw him and was told to kill him.

"Y-you need to believe me"

"Why should I?" His voice was quick and harsh. It stunned me for a moment and I was caught off guard. I couldn't honestly give him a reason to believe me now; there was no point in even trying as it felt that whatever I was saying fell upon stubborn ears.

"I know you hate me right now…and I don't blame you" I lifted my hands behind my neck and unclipped the necklace Vincent gave me about two weeks ago. It had previously been his, a silver pendant of a three headed dog. "B-but p-please I need you to u-understand that when they come for you, they won't h-hold b-back" My voice completely broke and I had to look down at the floor to hide my tears. I took a deep breath to compose myself for what I had to say next.

"T-they know S-Sephiroth is your s-son. If you d-don't openly admit it to them…t-they will kill you" I knelt down next to him again. "P-please V-Vincent" After a whole hour he finally looked at me "I-I c-can't lose y-you" Tears were falling freely down my cheeks, I can't remember the last time I cried so much. I leant forward and put the pendant in his hand.

"You gave this to me because you loved me… I don't think that applies anymore" I made my way to the door before stopping "You know what you have to do Vincent…If not for my sake…do it for Kelia…she needs you, she always has"

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it Kas" I glared at Jaken who had obviously heard some of what I had said. A tall man locked the door to Vincent's cell and stood in front of it. I could only imagine what would happen to Vincent if he was to try and escape. These places are made so those who are kept inside cannot get out alive. It's a cruel fate to say the least and now the man I love is in serious danger because of my stupidity. I shouldn't have gotten so close to him, I should have walked away that day and not looked back. The time has come for me to realise that my place in this tale is set and there is no way I can re-write anything as I am not the author of the nightmare my life is becoming. Even if we all did get out of this alive, would Vincent even look at me the same again? I can't really blame him if he didn't though.

Vincent's POV

My heart sunk again as I heard the click of the door being shut and locked. What had just happened? Sephiroth…my son? Lucrecia had never had a test done to see who the father of her child was but I had just assumed that it was Hojo's as we had only been together a few times. Everything Sephiroth has done since he was born was a result of me, a murderer, a burden and a monster…like father like son. Kiya's eyes had betrayed the fact that she was mad at me; I should have told her that there could have been a chance. I have caused this and now there is no way of me straightening things out as I am not going to reveal to Jaken that I am Sephiroth's father. Death will be the obvious outcome but for once I really could not care less. Even though I know me and Kiya could not be together after this again, I still wish she was here, though I hate to admit it I really do miss the way she looked at me and her touch. Small things I guess.

Kiya had obviously given up on what we had, the one thing that let people know she was mine, was the pendant around her neck. How could she give it back so easily? For a moment or two I honestly though that she cared but the fact that Jaken was waiting outside threw everything downwards.

I am sorry I failed you…failed us.

Kiya's POV

"Now then my dear" Jaken had once again returned to the room that I had been unwillingly pushed into. "Lets get you ready for tonight's dinner; I want you to look pretty on my arm when I introduce you to everyone" I rolled my eyes and look at the floor. "Come now, don't be like that, he's alive isn't he and he'll stay that way as long as you do what I say" An older lady of about 60 appeared from one of the corners dressed in a kimono, her slightly greying hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a plain blue ribbon and god knows how many clips. She walked towards me but stopped next to Jaken.

"Sakuto-san will help you prepare, I will see you later" The door slammed behind Jaken leaving me alone with Sakuto. She game me a small smile and I followed her into another room.

"Don't mind him my dear…he's not quite how he used to be" Sakuto gave me a knowing look that make me feel almost sorry for her; I wonder why she is here. I couldn't help but take a second glance at her eyes, I recognise them from somewhere…wait a minute.

"Kylo…Sakuto Kylo" I stuttered, a small smile came to her lips as she nodded. The lady I saw in front of me was none other than Sakuto Kylo, Jaken's big sister, I remember her so well. She was roughly ten years older than myself…it really was an eye opener to see how old I actually was. Sakuto had always looked younger than her age; she was the kind of girl who would always have ribbons in her hair and a soft tune humming around her. After myself and Jaken had split up we lost contact, even though we were not close it was still sad not to see her around.

"Many a year has gone by, but not a day of it on your face" Her words were almost spoken like time was cruel. The problem was, I knew time was cruel; it drags at the worst possible time and speeds up at the best. The past 30 years of my life has had moments of both and I have come to realise just how precious time can be when you are with your loved ones.

"The young man you came with" I turned around and looked at the once young lady as she spoke "He will be there too you know" My eyes widened in astonishment…how…why. "Do not look so worried, he will not be hurt. Jaken wants to make him jealous though…silly boy" I rolled my eyes and nodded. It had taken me all of this time to realise how beautiful the room was, it was a typical Wutian room with brown walls designed with pink blossom. There was no furniture in the room except for a dark wood and fine fabric screen, a wardrobe and a few chairs.

"Here you are my dear" Without me knowing Sakuto had pulled a medium sized box from the wardrobe and was gesturing me to take it. I lifted it from her hands and with one final nod from the old lady; I placed it on a chair and pulled the lid off. After discarding a few layers of pink tissue paper I noticed a beautiful thing. Whatever Sakuto had given me, was made of the finest material, it felt so delicate and fine under my fingers. She smiled as I gently pulled it out and let it roll into the correct shape. It was truly amazing, the part I was holding was the yellow over dress for the black, yellow and white butterfly designed under skirt, which was still in the box.

I held it to my chest and looked down at it. "It's beautiful Sakuto-san...thank you" She shook her head and smiled.

"There is no need to thank me my dear. Let's just get you ready for tonight before Jaken returns" I nodded and started the long process of putting the dress on.

Vincent's POV

I had been staring at the wall and floor for well of an hour since Kiya left. I guess these rooms aren't made for a comfortable stay. The sound of rattling keys echoed through the damp infested room as the door was unlocked and opened; revealing a rather vicious look man. He strode over to me and began to unchain me from the wall. What in gods name is going on? He left the room and returned with what looked like a bundle of some sort of clothing. After throwing them at me without so much as a word to begin with, he growled when he saw my blank expression.

"Get dressed. Your meeting is in an hour" My meeting? Oh… this is what Kiya had told me about. They wanted to confront me with a question I would rather not be asked. If only there was some way of getting out of here without being caught. I decided it was best to just do what I was told for the time being, I didn't want anymore injuries than I already had; whether they were healing or not. To my annoyance the man that was towering above my sitting form did not move. Did he seriously think that I was going to let him watch me get undressed? I glared at him and finally after a few minutes, he got the idea and left me to my own devices. II discarded my ripped and blood stained clothes to one side and slipped on to my surprise, clean clothes that were the perfect size. I looked down at the black trousers; they were not too short or too long…kind of scary to think that someone like Jaken knew my measurements…Unless Kiya had told him. I rolled down the sleeves of the white shirt to cover my soar wrists; red bands were scared around the skin making them look unsightly.

"You ready yet" I sighed as the man barged through the door as I put my arm through the other side of the black jacket. In no way shape or form would I have been so polite and obedient normally, but unfortunately I did want to get out of here and the only way to do so was to work with the enemy. Two more men grabbed a hold of my upper arms as I walked out of the cell door; I slightly struggled before letting them lead me to where I was needed. Anger gleaming eyes followed me wherever I walked; their evil grins cut through me, making me feel uncomfortable as I was shoved in between two weapon carrying men.

Kiya's POV

"There you go" I looked in the mirror in front of me and smiled slightly. A pang of guilt shot through my stomach, taking the smile on my face and turning it into a frown. "What's troubling you?" I bit my lip and shook my head as tears appeared in my eyes. How could I be so weak when Vincent is being so strong considering the circumstances? Sakuto placed her hand on my back "Do not worry about him so. He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll be fine" I nodded; just to try and persuade her into thinking I thought the same. But the problem was, I didn't and the more I tried to stop thinking about the horrible things that could be happening to him, the more they came into my mind. I wiped under my eyes and walked out of the now open door after miming my thanks to a smiling now Sakuto. The hall I was walking down was decorated with art that I had never seen before in my life. Such detail was put into the wallpaper and painting that it completely unbalanced the fact that truly horrible things happened behind these very walls.

The man who I had been following stopped in front of a double door, before opening them and gesturing me to walk through "There you go Mrs Kylo" I shot a death glare at him.

"It's **Miss Suestia**" The man seemed to nod a sarcastic apology. I walked by him and began to walk down the steps. My glare caused by a purpose action disappeared when I saw Vincent. They had made him dress for this occasion too and were now guarding his every move.

Vincent's POV

The men around me seemed to become preoccupied with something else rather than me for a change. I looked in the direction of there stares and noticed the very subject of there whispers. Kiya was almost gliding down the steps of the hall. Recent problems did not change how beautiful she looked to me. Her dress was magnificent and the colours truly enhanced her Wutian heritage. It was the detailed designs of a kimono put into a off the shoulder gown. She lifted her hand up and swooped back a curling lock from her face like she always does when she is nervous; the rest of her ebony mane was clipped in a half up half down hairstyle.

Her eyes met mine and I had to fight to not stare. Her appearance unfortunately doesn't change what has happened…Kiya still betrayed me in the worse possible way.

"Now, everyone, what we have all been waiting for. The beast himself is here" Jaken had appeared out of a crowd in the middle of the hall, looking rather pleased with his finding; me. "Now Mr Valentine" He turned to me and began to walk in my direction. "Do tell us what we want to hear" I didn't say word, causing a punishment of several kicks to my back. I stumbled forward and had to rely on the guards to push me back into a standing position.

"Leave him alone!" Kiya tried to run forward but was stopped as Jaken put her in a force restraint.

"You have been such a nuisance Kas, all we want is the truth. Isn't that right Valentine?" I glared at the man in front of me through what hair had fallen onto my face. "Say it…you know it's true. All we want is that one. Simple. sentence." His words were blocky; almost like he was trying to dumb it down for me.

"There is nothing to tell" Another kick to my back caused me to gasp and fall to my knees.

"Tell them Vincent! Please!" Kiya's voice stood out from all of the laughing and shouting. She was scared by the sounds…I just didn't understand what was going on with her.

"N-No" Jaken pushed her forward; forcing her onto my knees. The hair that had been clipped up was now swinging in a low ponytail around her neck. I watched as something was pressed between Kiya's shoulder blades; keeping her where she was.

"Say it or I will shoot your pretty bitch here. It might not kill her, but will sure as hell hurt" I clenched my teeth and looked at the floor.

"It's true. _Sephiroth is my son" _I never in a million years thought that those words would come out of mouth…but there was nothing I could do. I wasn't going to let him shoot her.

"Say that again pretty boy"

**"Sephiroth is my son!**** Now let her go damn it. For someone who says he loves her, you have a poor way of showing it!****" **My voice was rough but loud. I knew they had all heard me, it wouldn't at that point have surprised me if the whole god damn world knew the truth. I wasn't proud of it by any stretch of the imagination by there was not changing what was done. It is something I have just had to live with.

"Excellent. Now we have all heard what we wanted to hear, if you would so kindly take Mr Valentine back to his cell where he will be dealt with for lying"

Kiya's POV

"NO!" I stood up, lifted my dress up and grabbed my one of my guns before shooting the guards before grabbing a hold of Vincent's hand and dragging him through the crowds. We pushed needed hands off of us as we ran through the hall and up the stairs.

"Kiya…Kiya!" I turned to see Sakuto. "Your friends are waiting above the roof. I got in contact with them by this thing" She held my mobile out making me laugh. I ran forward and hugged her.

"Thank you Sakuto-san how could I ever thank you?" She pulled away and motioned towards a door.

"You can go through that door and get your man away from Jaken"

"Come with us" I said, I didn't want her staying here with the man that seemed to be getting crueller by the minute.

"I know what he has done and I hate him as much as you my dear…but he is still my brother and I love him" The doors began to cave in as the shouting got louder. We had to get out of here; I nodded at Sakuto and ran in the direction of the door with Vincent to the side of me. Exactly like Sakuto had said, Shera was flying above the roof with a ladder dangling from the base. Vincent made me go first as a point of being a gentleman. God knows what kind of a view he had considering I was wearing a dress.We finally reached the top and ending up on the main deck where we were all greeted.

"What the hell went wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Are you two okay?"

So many questions were asked that I didn't realise that Vincent had slipped away.

"Leave it until tomorrow guys" I looked at them all as they watched Vincent leave the main deck "Please just let us have one night" They nodded and even Kelia stood her ground even though I could see she wanted to go and find out what was wrong with Vincent.

I walked to the door I knew Vincent was behind before stopping and taking a deep breath. I didn't want to have an argument but I knew that was exactly what I was going to get.

Vincent was sitting on the bed, facing away from me.

"This doesn't change anything" He knew even before I said anything that I was there. I looked at the floor and nodded more to myself than to Vincent.

"I know" I knew it didn't change anything. But what bothered me was the fact that Vincent had never told me about Sephiroth actually being his son. Didn't he think I had the right to know that?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I raised my head and looked at the back of Vincent.

"I was scared"

"What the hell were you scared for?"

I crossed my arms and tried not to raise my voice. "Do you really blame me? You have been that caught up in your own problems, I didn't need to bring you into mine. Even if it did have something to do with you…I never actually thought that Jaken was so low to bring up the past like that…he had not right"

"You still should have told me! I had a right to know. It could have saved us a lot of trouble Kiya!"

"Don't talk to me like I don't know!" I suddenly shouted "You have no idea what was going through my mind when they took you away"

"The thing is, you don't know! They now have the knowledge that Sephiroth is my son" Again…I knew. Vincent stood up and went to walk forward but fell with his side landing on the wall. He hissed and pressed a hand against his back.

"Lay down Vincent" I said walking forward. "There is no need to walk away from this argument" He glared slightly at me and sat back down. I decided to go and do something helpful when the conversation went completely silent. A hot water bottle always took away pains, just like it had done when I had bruised my ribs. I returned to the room to see Vincent in the same place as he was before I left.

"Here" He looked at me then at the towel covered bottle. He shook his head. What is it men and being so damn proud. I exhaled, calming myself down so I didn't have a go. I know he is still angry with me and I just want to start to make things better.

"Please Vincent, just lie down and rest" He finally gave in and laid on his side. I placed the bottle on top of a spare pillow and placed it behind Vincent's back.

"Lean back" A sigh left his lips as he did so; making me smile.

Vincent's POV

The pain in my back subsided a huge amount as warmth fell over it. Even when in the middle of an argument Kiya's caring side still shone out. My pride stopped me from thanking her as she closed the curtain and walked towards the door.

"We'll work this out Vincent…He won't hurt you…I won't let him, not again. I just want you to know that I still love you and nothing Jaken can do will ever change that" The only light in the room was shrunk to a fine line as the door was closed behind Kiya. Guilt suddenly over ridded my mind, how stupid was I. Of course I still love her. I'm just hurting, just like she is.

It took me a while to finally give into sleep. Thoughts of what I was going to do still zoomed through my mind even when I was asleep. I could only hope that there was still a chance that what I wanted could be saved.

But the thing was…

What did I want?

Wow that was along over due chappie lol. I know it wasn't great and t didn't really like how it turned out. But you can't always have work you're happy with :( Anyway thanks for reading XD it means a lot and sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes, I will go through it at some point and change all of the problems but I just really want to get the chappie up before I hit the sack. (Go to bed XD)


	23. What do you want me to do?

Lol its been a while huh? Yeah sorry about that, school been a nightmare :( Well I was thinking the other day…hmmm I have improved in my writing a lot since last year (more so in my other stories where they are in a different person, therefore it was easier to add description) and I decided to end Hell Hath No Fury at 24 chapters. I will start the sequel soon don't worry but until then, I will leave you with this chapter and the waiting for the next one that will be the **very ****very**last chapter sorry.

Kiya's POV

The sun was slow to rise this morning; it almost struggled to pull itself above the horizon to meet the sky. I had watched it the whole time, there was nothing else for me to do and I wasn't about to go and see Vincent just yet. I was too nervous to see him again in case he started another argument. In his own right he could do what he wanted too do, but unfortunately that went against what I wanted. I sighed gently and leaned back against the wall after taking another sip of tea.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Shera was standing next to me holding Aaron; he was three months old and was thankfully doing okay. I smiled and stroked his fluffy blond hair.

"Thinking….just thinking"

"About?" I sighed to myself. What exactly was I thinking about? Was it the fact that Vincent and I might not be together anymore or the fact that Jaken was already making another plan against us? Maybe it was both… Obviously sensing that I wasn't unsure of the answer myself, Shera spoke again. "How's Vincent?"

"I don't know…I left him last night after helping him get settled" She nodded and turned around as the door slid open. Cid walked through and eyed us both before taking his son from Shera.

"You gotta put up with this girly talk kid? Sucks don't it?" I laughed softly as Aaron gurgled. He took him over to the window with Shera who smiled at me before going. I ran my hand through my hair and walked down the corridor to where Reeve was.

"Kiya, just the person I wanted to see" Ah…this can't be good. "Whatever happened last night wasn't good?" I shook my head and sat in the chair opposite him. "We must get to the task of keeping out of harms way until we are further away of the dangers"

"Believe me, I want to get as far away from him as I possibly can Reeve…but he will find us no matter where we are. He has training with the original Turks, when there were no rules and regulation to what you could and could not do"

"Yes my dear I am aware of that but don't you have the same training?" It had been a long time ago but the training was still there in my mind. I nodded and smiled. I guess I could play him at his own game.

"I know what to do Reeve" I stood up and went to walk out the door.

"Care to share this little gem of an idea?" I laughed and shook my head.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" He laughed as I left the room.

Vincent's POV

I stared outside of the window from the bed. The thought of trying to stand was painful in its own right. I heard the door click and prayed to god that they wouldn't see my struggle.

"Vincent" _Kiya…_ I turned my head to face her as she came into view. "How are you feeling?" I blinked a few times and looked at my hands. What? How was I feeling about the whole situation, or in health? "If you need to see Glenn again I can arrange it" I shook my head and went to stand up which was obvious afterwards that I wasn't ready. I banged into the wall like I had done the night before. I swear that it will cave in sooner or later. She put her arms out in front of me in case I fell but thankfully I didn't and instead I made my way over to the counter where I poured myself a drink of water and sipped it.

"Vincent please talk to me"

"There is nothing to talk about" I retorted, turning around and putting my back of the counter's cool rim. I noticed a sad shine in Kiya's once sparkling eyes; making a pang of guilt run up my stomach. Part of me felt terrible for being so rash with her, but how else could I be? The fact still stands that she betrayed me; she never told me the complete truth about her and Jaken's plans, although… why did she save me and why is she so worried?

"Why…why didn't you tell me?"

Kiya's POV

I looked him as he finished the question.

"I've told you… I didn't say anything because I never accepted the mission Vincent. I never killed anyone by a mission because I felt that there was no need for any of them. They were innocent… like you" I plucked up the courage to ask him the same.

"W-why didn't you tell me about Sephiroth?" He shuffled on the spot and cleared his throat, he clearly wasn't happy about the situation, but then again, neither was I.

"I've never had a test done to see if he is truly my son…but the odds were on my side, I guess you could say that we share a resemblance. Plus the fact that they hadn't been trying for some time and just 8 weeks previous myself and Lucrecia had…" He stopped and sighed. I knew what he meant; he didn't have to say it. I stood up from the bed and made my way over to the fridge.

"I know..." I told him to go and sit down while I made us something to eat, and without much resistance he did exactly that. After a short while of flipping, stirring and serving, I carried a plate filled with a Wutian breakfast on it, over to Vincent and placed it on his knee. We both ate quietly and I found myself washing up on my own as he laid down.

"_Shit" _I cursed after a knife decided to embed its pointy top into my finger. The red liquid ran down my hand, which made it that much harder to cover it with as a plaster as I tried in my best interest not to stain the floor. A hand reached out and took the plaster before gently sticking it across the cut, with a slight squeeze the owner pulled it away and stood motionless in front of me with a soft gaze. "T-thank you" I whispered.

Vincent's POV

I nodded slightly and kept my position in front of her strong.

"Kiya…What do you want me to do…because I honestly don't know anymore" Two water eyes looked up at me "Do you want to be with him?" A quick shake of the head made a few tears fall down her cheeks and bangs swoop across her face.

"N-no Vincent…why can't you see that? I haven't just been here to test you… I-I love you please don't…."

"Don't what?" I asked rather harshly.

"Do this! How can you question my feelings like that when I have done nothing but stand by you these past four years? If there was anything I was able to do I did it! Just to protect you and make you see that there was more to you than an ex-Turk wearing old regrets."

"There is nothing more!" I shouted back at her, why can't she see that?

"Yes there is!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do you really think that a** true **old fashioned Turk who blink an eye when he saw people in danger? No, they wouldn't have, yet you put your life on the line to save all those around you, even the ones who you hadn't seen in your life" Fist hung clenched at her side, if I didn't know better I would have thought she would lash out. But that wasn't Kiya…that was never her.

"And now it's my turn to do the same"

"No" I dead planned gripping a hold of her shoulders and pushing her against the counter with such force I could have swore a curse of pain left her lips.

"Yes Vincent!" A powerful push made me loosen my grip on her and stumble backwards "I'm finishing this once and for all so you are safe from him and me. Ever since he came back it has been one ordeal after another. We don't even act like we are together anymore! Its too hard Vincent…We shouldn't have to try this hard to made it work…it should click" She turned away from as her shaking became worse. I knew she was crying in fear, worry and god knows what other feelings that were running through her body at that point. I gingerly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, making her body flinch in what I could only read as confusion. With one quick swoop I pulled her close to me and placed one hand in her midnight locks and the other around her waist.

"W-what do you want me to do?" I asked for the second time but this time my voice was far softer.

"S-stay with me…please" My embrace tightened around her even though such an action proved painful for me. Kiya has always been the rock. I can never remember her wanting attention or needing anyone to take any huge risks on her behalf. That's not want she wanted, in her eyes she is the protector of everyone…I suppose she is scared of loosing people again. But the girl in my arms now seems so innocent and hurt, she needs reassuring but I didn't know was comfort my words could bring to another human being.

"I will never leave you unless you want me to" I stroked her hair as her body began to shake again.

What are we going to do?...

Kiya' POV

A month past and I kept quiet of what I had in mind, but time was running short and I knew I would have to start soon. Today was February the 14th, a day of love, lust and pure naughtiness; I wanted to prove to Vincent again that I did truly love him and that things were better. And it wasn't a lie, ever since we had argued on the airship, we seemed closer in some way, even if it was only shown when no one was around. Vincent had told me that he had a surprise for me and that I needed to dress up. So here I was, dressed in a chiffon black dress that flowed behind me even when a moved slowly. Its straps ended to dip into a low falling shape that was incredibly revealing, making my bust pull upward and hold into place by the strong yet delicate material. I was a size 10 and proud of my womanly shape; thankfully I had inherited my mother's curvy figure and tiny waist. I added the finishing touches of makeup to my face as I saw Vincent's reflexion in the mirror. He was wearing a quarter length shirt with a waist coat on top that wasn't done up. Black trouser were finished off with a pair of shiny shoes that I'm sure he took great pride in. I smiled at him, gaining one in return; I really think he is looking forward to tonight. With a final glance in the mirror I joined Vincent in the car for the surprise place he had in mind. We stopped outside posh restaurant with tables laced with black and red cloth, flowers and heart shaped candles; just for Valentines Day. After ordering our meals and receiving them we both began to eat and sip at the specially chosen wine in front of us.

"This is delicious" I said honestly about everything after taking a sip of wine. Vincent nodded.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" I was just about to carry on the conversation but the waiter slid in.

"May a presume you wish for another glass" he held out a bottle, indicating that he was going to pour Vincent some more. With a shake of his head and a polite gesture from Vincent, the man went to walk away, only to catch the bottle on Vincent's shoulder and spill a good amount down his trousers. I burst into laughter as the young waiter kept in stuttering his apologies.

"Its fine, its fine" I said in between the giggling fit I was half way through. With a slight glare at the man, Vincent waiting until he walked away before carrying on dabbing up most of the moisture on his trousers. I pushed back in my seat and stood up as I wiped the table. After yet again being apologised to, we left the restaurant with no less money than we had gone with. The manager had given us the meals free on the account of the service. I just hope that he wasn't too hard on the waiter, he looked new and it would be unfair to get into trouble when he had tried his hardest.

"Sorry about tonight" Vincent said after shutting the door and walking into the kitchen with me. We were in my Wutian house this time, it was nice to see the flowers above the door and the pond in the garden again…it has been so long.

"Why? It was lovely" I turned to face him as her wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just for us to be alone again…it was really nice Vincent, thank you"

"There is nothing to thank me for" I went on my tip toes and kissed him, his body began to push closer to mine and I found myself being pinned against the counter; not that I was complaining of course. The right strap of my dress fell as Vincent's hand brushed down my arm and towards my back where he started to unzip my dress; I knew what he wanted, and I was just as in the state of mind as he was. Though I was still in the middle of making out with him, I still grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the stairs.

I entered our room and sat on the bed. Vincent perched next to me before leaning over and beginning to kiss my neck, slowly making his way down my arm to my hand were he placed one last kiss. I smiled and place my lips on his; leading him into the most passionate kiss we have ever shared so far. His hand rested gently on my thigh while his other one slipped under my back and removed me from my dress. I let it slip from by body and hit the floor in a heap. Vincent let me push his waistcoat off his shoulders along side his shirt and trousers. He hovered above me, holding his weight with his elbows; his eyes were gazing into my own, almost looking for something.

"I love you Kiya, you know that don't you?" I smiled up at him and his stoked away some of my hair that had covered my face. I nodded, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him so we were both lying down.

"I know, I love you too" Vincent smiled and placed his lips on mine. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip demanding entrance, and I gave him just that, the kiss was sweetened from the wine. We finished Valentines Day off with a powerful release of love and two tired smiles. I didn't want things to change…this was perfect.

I popped into the shower after slowly sliding out of bed; leaving a very cute looking Vincent fast asleep under the covers. The water ran down my face and dripped off my nose, lips and eyelashes as I stood directly underneath its spray. It was a warmer morning so the thought of leaving the shower again wasn't as back as usual, but give me credit, I'm a girl, we like long hot showers. After wrapping a white towel around my body I left the room with a gust of steam following me. Vincent was now rallying and with a lazy smile he sat up and leaned against the headboard, with two crimson eyes fixed on me. I laughed and knelt on the bed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips against my neck and pulled me forward.

_Ring __Ring__….._

Vincent's POV

I sighed as Kiya leant across me and picked up her phone from the side table. It was probably best that we didn't do anything again, Kiya had told me during the meal that she needed to go and see Reeve about something, but she didn't say what. I have never cared for secrets, but I appreciate that some things are best left until a better moment. I zoned out of the conversation and thought of the night before, saying that it didn't start amazingly, the end result was better that I had ever imagined. How Kiya could have great enough feelings for me to give herself freely was unbelievable. Myself and Lucrecia had only done such a thing a few times, and the end result had been my death along with hers and the birth of two monsters; me and the murderer who is my son… like father like son.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got dressed quickly into black jeans. Kiya winked at me as I slipped on my black button down shirt, I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly. Though I may be tall and thin, my body does hold toned muscle and my chest is what you could call…more than the rest.

"Reeve said that ShadowFox would be here to pick me up at two" I nodded and let a sigh escape my lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked down at Kiya who had slipped on a short denim skirt and a blue vest top. I shook my head and tried to look away.

"Are you worrying again?" I couldn't lie, I nodded and placed my head on her shoulder as she pulled me forward.

Kiya's POV

I bit my lip slightly, I didn't want to tell him…I didn't want him to know…

**Well there we go :) chapter 23 completed finally! XD the last one will be up tomorrow and might be shorter than the others… but that's the idea XD hehe thanks for all who have read and reviewed so far, I would be nothing without you hugs all and passes cookies Sorry about all ****mistakes, at some point I will go through th****e**** whole story and grammatically correct everything have no fear lol.**


	24. I will always be in your heart

Thanks to all who have supported me through this fanfic, without you I wouldn't have even got this far.

I will always be in your heart

Kiya's POV

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is fine" I delved my fingers into his ebony locks and brushed through them in continuous sweeps. He sighed and lifted me up slightly as his arms tightened around my waist. How could I tell him? How could I honestly say to him what I had to do? Times have changed since the beginning of mine and Vincent's relationship. A huge part of me thinks he actually holds me close to his heart…just like I do him, to mine.

"Vincent I have to do this for you…for us"

"I-I don't need you to, we'll fight him together. Reeve can pull together the WRO, please Kiya it's far too dangerous. Going back into what you fought so hard to get from will end in you leaving us…leaving me" How did he know that I was even thinking of going back into that?

"I will **never** leave you Vincent" I said with a reassuring smile. I put a hand against his heart and instantly he knew what I meant. I would never leave him because I would always be in his heart. My hand dropped from his chest as I slid away from him. I walked onto the landing and down the stairs before glancing in the mirror as I went to walk by it and into the living room. After gathering up a blue ribbon, I put it under my hair and looped it around my head and braided it into an extremely thick and loose tail. The tall reflection of Vincent appeared behind me, and with one single swoop he placed something around my neck and clipped it together…the chain. The three headed Cerberus chain was hanging on me just like it had done a few months ago.

"You gave me this back with a query of my love, I think it is fair to say you were wrong" I smiled at him and turned around; his up turned lip failed and returned to a frown within a few seconds of trying to uphold the show of emotion.

"How could you love me when you thought I had betrayed you?" He shrugged slightly and sighed. Seeing Vincent lost for an explanation was something I was used to by now, it showed that he was having a hard time expressing himself to me, or anyone else for that matter.

"I might have been angry with you…but to stop loving someone I think is the hardest thing to do…perhaps a part of me thought I deserved being hurt again" I gave a sympathetic smile to him as his walked towards the door that had just been knocked. The door was pushed open fully to reveal Kelia leaning against the frame.

"Hey all" I smiled and nodded at the young girl who moved across the floor and perched herself on the settee arm. "Going somewhere later Kiya?" I nodded again and leaned against the wall slightly, without ruining my hair. "That means you've got me for the whoooole day VV" The cheesy grin on her face was picture and a half and I could help but laugh as Vincent's eyes widened slightly at her outburst.



"You for the **whole **day? Levithan help me"

"Was that a joke Vincent Valentine because may the gods help you if it was" with crossed arms, Kelia stood up and jokingly glared at the man she saw as a father. He'd be okay...yeah he would, he has a family outside our relationship, he always has but I suppose it has taken until now for him to believe it. For the next few hours we all talked and lounged around in the living room until ShadowFox pulled up outside. I waved my goodbyes to Vincent and Kelia and told them I'd be back soon. The ride to the meeting place was slow but I needed that time to really think things over. Leviathan

I entered the large building and found my way around the maze of corridor to final ended up where I was meant to be.

"Hey Reeve" I said whilst slipping down into a chair beside him. I could only try and be as cheerful as possible. After all what else could I do?

"Hello my dear" His laptop was shut with a single click and all attention was on me. "I heard you had a lead on Jaken?" I cocked my head to one side and shook it. Okay who has been feeding him dodgy information? I suppose recent events have been the main subject of conversation around here.

"Not a lead as such…but I know what he wants now" Reeve suddenly looked intrigued by what I said and continued to lean forward in his chair slightly in the hopes of grasping the answer.

"Oh?" I smiled at him slightly and continued to stay quite for a few moments before telling him.

"Me…he want…needs me and that is exactly what he is going to get" Jaken and me had been more than close in the past and this was more than just a small tiff between exs; it was a full blown battle for rights of my life.

"So you're going to give yourself to him freely, without putting up a fight?" I nodded "That's insane Kiya! Its suicide!" He stood up and grabbed a hold of my shoulder in a firm grip before shaking me slightly.

"What better way to find out his plans that to join him? Join the enemy itself…I'd be out very own inside woman" The thought of being a bigger asset to the WRO made me feel better; I suppose it was one of the few good points with this plan.

"No, no, no, its crazy, you can't, we won't allow it!" I crossed my arms and leant back against the chair and he did the same with a sigh after reading the look on my face. Reeve couldn't stop me, he knew that and I think the pure reality of it was killing him a little.

"Will you help me?" I asked, barely looking at him. "I'm not asking as a colleague Reeve…I'm asking as a friend…how long have we known each other now? You know that I wouldn't do this if I didn't need to…I love my life, but there will be nothing to live if Jaken kills those closest to me…don't you see?"

"I'm completely against the idea…" He paused for a second and I was beginning to get scared that he would say no and leave me hanging. "…What do you need?" He said with a strained voice; hating 

having to utter the words. I leapt forward and hugged him before moving away and becoming serious.

"I need complete access to the main frame system, to collect all the information and completely understand what's going on in the areas around Nibelheim. He's in the mountains, I know he is. His base will be set far away from village itself. What better place to go when there's perfect underground access to the mansion?" Reeve's eyes widened with realisation. Bellow the mansion there was the sewers, where Vincent had trekked through to get to the main building.

"So his 'big plan' is being kept alive so to speak within the walls of the mansion?" I shook my head at the comment and explained.

"No, but it gives him a larger area to work with. If he needs to escape from the reactor, the mansion is there as a suitable area"

Vincent's POV

I sat on the settee and continued to contemplate ringing Reeve and demanding that he tells me everything, but Kiya would never forgive me.

"You're brooding" my eyes lifted to the young girl who had sneaked in front of me without my realisation.

"Excuse me?" my voice was in its usual monotone; dark depressing and deep. I just don't seem to change...much to my annoyance.

"I said you are brooding. You've been sitting there since she left. Thinking about what dodgy dealing are going behind your back no doubt" I sighed and went to stand up and escape whatever conversation Kelia was attempting to drag me into.

"I'm fine"

"She'll be okay you know" With a reassuring smile she came up to me and patted my shoulder before wrapping her arms around my waist. I returned the embrace by tapping her back slightly, after that I walked into my bedroom and laid down.

Kiya's POV

"So ya want to join the guys in blue again huh?" I nodded at the red headed Turk and followed him into a room where there were numerous amounts of uniforms and boots. "Take ya pick" With a wave of his hand he left me in the room. I skimmed through many coat hangers before finding something that was similar to what I used to wear when I actually was a Turk. A white vest top with a blue short jacket, jean shorts and black fish net tights, finished off with a pair of high rise black boots. I packed everything into a bag and made my way back out of the base as I made my way home.

The house was quiet as I opened the door and slipped inside. A note on the side told me that Kelia had gone out with Yuffie and Tifa so that was one down, but where was Vincen...



"You're back" I smiled and nodded as he appeared out of our bedroom. His hair was slightly tussled, showing the obvious sign that he had no doubt been asleep again. I went over to him and kissed him on the lips before starting what I had previous made a last resort.

"Vincent...I need to talk to you sweetie" I bit my lip and took his hand in mine before pulling him to the settee and sitting down. "You know that something has been going on and I-I need to tell you what it is"

"If Jaken is threatening you, I'll..." I pulled Vincent back down as he stood up and attempted to go find the person I now class as an enemy.

"No, no its nothing to do with what Jaken has said to me...its more what I now know he is capable of...he showed me things a-and I d-don't want that to happen to any of you. I won't let him put you through what Hojo did.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let him do it to you. Do you really think I'm going to let him place a hand on you again? Not now! Not ever!" My head lowered slightly, making my shorter layers fall over my face. Why won't he understand that I can't leave Jaken to his own devices again?

"I need to go, I need to do this, for you, for us, _everyone _...please don't make this harder than..."

"Kiya **you **don't need to do _anything_ for me, you were there when I thought no one was, when I thought my human life had ended. You showed me that it had just begun and that there was more to me than an ex-Turk. There is nothing more you could do to prove **anything** to me. Please reconsider" I bit my lip once more and shook my head again before looking into Vincent's eyes that were pleading and intense.

"I'm sorry" My hand rose to his cheek before brushing off as I walked past him and into the hall of the 'Shera'. I locked myself in one of the toilets and got changed before walking out onto the main deck and standing in front of everyone. The whole gang stared at me and Reno, Tseng, Rude and Elena looked my Turk suit up and down.

After a moment Reno spoke up "I like it, its erm...it shows ya equipment off" Elena slapped his arm at the innuendo behind the comment that anyone but Reno would have gotten away with.

I had explained to the others exactly what was happening and after many confrontations and small arguments they had finally given up.

"If you need our help Kiya you just need to call okay, we'll be there, right away, alright?" I nodded at Clouds gesture and welcomed the group hug from all of the girls.

"Be careful kid ya hear!" with a teary laugh I walked away with a wave as Cid's comment filled the room. Vincent was standing outside the door, waiting to escort me to the ground. There was not amusement or softness in his eyes, it was almost worrying.

I made my way down the ladder and onto the bottom floor before stopping and turning to Vincent who was looking increasing nervous.



"How long?" I knew what he meant before even asking.

"I-I don't know a few months, maybe a year"

"I can't do it" what? "I can't wait that long not knowing what is happening to you. I can't do this" He raised his hands up in the air and waved around him slightly.

"What do you...are you breaking up with me?" Oh all the things I thought Vincent would do and of the ways to react, I never imagined this would be the one. "B-because if you are I-I'll"

"You'll what?" His voice was harsh and cruel making me step back slightly.

"U-understand. You've been through enough, I-I can't expect you to just wait for me"

"It's not because of that Kiya" I bit my lip and nodded through teary eyes. "After all of this time we have been together, I thought things were getting better and they weren't, they were worse and I just can't keep doing it. I'm being pulled up to be shoved back down again, and when its you who's doing it, it hurts the most" At that moment, it felt like I was being struck

"I thought you understood, but you don't get it at all do you? I risked my life 30 years ago because I refused to kill you, not just because I knew you were a fellow Turk, but because you were in love and I could see it in your eyes...I can now...but its not for me is it? It was never for me" I took a deep breath and wiped by eyes, angry tears were streaming down them and I could do nothing to stop their tracks. "I love you and all I get is a fake love? A love that isn't truly mine? It's Lucrecia's. Is that who you see when you kiss me, touch me...when you" I stopped and turned around too ashamed of myself for truly falling for him. How stupid was I to think that a man of his integrity and stubbornness would truly ever want me for me. Of all the people, Vincent Valentine was the one who struck me as a gentleman but this, this is insane.

"NO! How dare you question my feelings when you have no idea what I truly mean. I love you with all of my heart and to see that you would go freely to war is killing me! I can't go with you because they will find a way to kill you and it will be my fault! Don't make me lose you, I've been through too much already" His voice was rough and full of emotion.

"Vincent, I-I'm so sorry I..." I wrapped my arms around his waist rested my head against his chest that by now was shaking slightly. I had gone where no one else had ever dared to go and it was plain to see he was hurt...and a part of me could have thought he was scared. Foolish maybe, Vincent and scared never usually go in the same sentence. "I don't want to go, but if I don't things will happen that will change everything we have all worked so hard to fulfil" His arms enveloped me and I was pulled into the most protective embrace that I have ever experience...I didn't want it to end. I eventually looked up and noticed a few damp streams on Vincent's cheeks; I brushed them away as a new load of my own poured down my face.

"Smile" my voice was wavering and it wasn't doing a very good job in respects of making things easier for either of us. His lip rose up in a shaky smile before falling and making him look to the floor. He was obviously ashamed of his emotions being shown. But to me it showed exactly how much he does care. "I'll come back, I promise...just don't lose hope okay" I leant down and looked up into his eyes. In a slow gingerly way his hand lifted up and fell upon my cheek. He caressed it slightly and 

leant down to kiss me for the last time. My arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted me up from the floor in what seemed like a magical way. Our kiss was one to be remembered and it would have to last us for however long this war took. I reluctantly pulled away and with that, I jumped off of the airship and ran across the mountains. Jaken would be here soon and I didn't want him to see Vincent... I could do without the hassle of a fight.

"I love you" my voice flew towards Vincent and landed upon saddened ears.

Vincent's POV 

"I love you" I whispered into the air. It took everything in me to not run after her. I was hurting and the future months were too painful to even think about. Reluctantly, I walked back into the base and into my room that seemed scarily vacant. With a sigh I sat on the bed and looked at the floor, only to notice a white piece of parchment that had obviously fallen with the door's draft. I leant down and picked it up, before opening the thrice folded mystery.

Kiya's POV

The wind blew my hair into a dance as I took one last glance to my life...my family and thanked the gods I had been blessed with such praises. And I swear now, I will return, they might not see it at first but if they keep a weather eye open, when the time come I'll be there, just wait...

**Nearly the last chappy!!**


	25. Wait for me

**Okay you guys, last chappy (sobs) Thank you all so much for reviewing and helping me out along the way and even though the story wasn't the greatest, it's my first and for that I shall love it :)**

_Dear Vincent _

_I suppose I said everything to you before I left...but there are a few things that speech and actions cannot explain or even come close to completing. Jaken showed me many things through my life that I am grateful for and I do not regret being with him because to do so would deny us being together. If there was no Jaken and me, I would be old and you would be god knows where. I am truly sorry for what I put you through, I just wanted to prove that there are few mercies in this world, yet you deserve the biggest and strongest there is; a prayer I suppose. I forgive you Vincent for any wrong doings you believe have been committed and result have in some way affected your life and those around you. But believe me when I tell you that there was nothing you could have done to save your previous life, everyone's life is set out before them in a clear path, but like you and I both know, there are threads that cross so close together that nothing can be done to prevent what is meant to be. I love you dearly and you have shown me that their is another path for all of us to take, our future is worth fighting for Vincent and when the war is over, I'll see you again...just do one thing okay? _

_Wait for me..._

_K.A.S XXXxxx_

I folded the note back up again and looked out onto the horizon. I would wait; I would wait until the world was near a close to see her again, to hold her in my arms and to show her that I do love her more that yesterday but less than tomorrow. My lover, my angel and my savior have gone to fight a war that was never meant to be hers alone to bear. But now I must wait, for however long it takes...

Because that's how much love is worth...forever.


End file.
